How to be a retard: naruto style
by GirXzimXfanatic
Summary: A normal girl with a normal life wakes up to find her life isn't so normal after all, she just got thrown into the naruto world!
1. chapter 1

**Sorry for the inconvenience of re-writing, but I'm going to make it a better story, hopefully.**

How to be a retard: naruto style.

Chapter one: zapity zap

G'day, I'm Kyami Kurai, I'm Australian, I'm 13, I'm pale, I'm blue grey eyed and black with blue streak haired, I'm average, I'm sarcastic, I'm an art lover, I'm a music lover, I'm a litterature lover, I'm laid back, I'm a bitch, I'm your typical teenager minus the sanity and common sense Ha. I live with my two aunts and six cousins. Our story starts on a nice blue skied warm day, a few clouds, a few puddles remaining from yesterday's rain, typical Melbourne weather, one day it's raining the next it's 36 degrees of course I'm talking Celsius not that other one starting with F, I don't understand that.

"Hey kiki"

Ugh. My lovely nickname, given to me by my best friend and cousin Karin.

"Hey babe"

Karin smiled, I smiled back.

"I can't swim tonight we all have homework and since I know you do but won't do it I'll have to come tomorrow." She smiled apologetically.

I nodded my understanding grinned a wolfish grin and continued walking to our in-ground pool.

I loved out back yard, a garage, an in-ground swimming pool, a nice garden with a lemon tree and of course Tess.

Two paws found me and Tess looked up at me with her lovely doggy grin, Tess was my lovely husky, black and white and simply gorgeous, my favourite dog in the world.

Of course I couldn't leave out little midnight as I felt her soft fur brush against my leg. Midnight was my little kitty, black, ginger and white, my favourite little kitty in the world.

I finished giving them a nice pat and turned around to bomb into the inviting water.

A loud SPLASH! And I felt the cool water against my skin.

I smiled, I loved stuff that felt nice, like rain or my mink blanket I also love stuff that smells nice, like rain and eucalyptus, I always stop to smell the roses 'cause they smell pretty! I also like stuff that sounds nice like music, definitely music, I also liked stuff that looked nice, like the bush I also liked stuff that tastes nice like iced coffee, oh god yes, yay for ranting about things no one cares about!

After my swim was done I got out slowly, the cool water sliding down my legs as I walked to my room, which I am proud to say is the garage.

I walked in and smiled at my haven, I had a bed in here of course but I actually slept in the fishing boat that took up half the garage, I liked it in there. I walked past my stereo, flicking the remote and turning some music on, my Paramore disc was in and "ignorance" came on.

I grabbed my green spaghetti strap top and black short shorts and changed.

I walked over to my stereo and swapped the disc to something more fast tempo'd something to get my adrenaline running, I put in Fly leaf and turned to my punching bag as I did every night a slipped my boxing gloves on and began to hit the thing as hard and fast as I could.

I stopped my fun of hitting something and swapped discs again. I put in P!nk funhouse turned it up extremely loud just to annoy the neighbours and jumped into my boat, of course it isn't mine but it's where I sleep so in my opinion it is mine.

XxX

_I padded silently, stalking my prey, I felt my muscles obey my commands, my tail flick in excitement. I was some kind of animal, I was hunting, I was a predator, I thirsted for blood. _

_I leapt at my prey and all of a sudden the tables turned, I screamed in pain and fear as I became the prey, I ran, I ran faster than I ever had before. I was no longer a hunter, I was the hunted, I slid to a halt as I saw my predator, my doom standing in front of me. Giant, a Cheetah two storeys high one wing like an Angels the other like a dragon's, an angels wing and a demons wing. I stared into those pupiless electric blue eyes and my heart stopped._

I gasped as I woke from my dream. I shook myself and slowly it slipped away. Then I heard my stereo jump and I muttered a curse.

Maybe it was broken, I had a habit of scavenging old pieces, my stereo my aunt had thought was broken, I had pulled it from the trash to find it was only a wire that needed replacing I fixed it and viola, my stereo.

I had also scavenged Karin's walkman after she didn't want it any more, I scavenged my old baby blanket and gave it to Tess. I had scavenged my cousin's baby blanket and given it to Midnight and I had scavenged some newspapers shredded them and put them in my Budgie's cage.

My budgies cage was next to my bed, my budgie "Name" yes his name is Name, got a problem? I couldn't think of anything else, and I like the name, Name it's unique and unusual.

I sighed as the lights began to flicker, I loved storms but I hated power outs and as I looked out of the window I saw the reddish orange sky showing the signs of an oncoming storm.

I grabbed my bag to get out my walkman or ipod touch when a flash of brilliant blue energy lit up the room and I lost consciousness.

XxX

I woke to something digging into my side, I groaned and tried to grab it, only to miss and grab a handful of dirt instead.

WHAT! I was inside when I blacked out...that flash of light...this was obviously some prank by my best male mate Jacob, well meh, I'm still tired so I'll annoy him by going right back to sleep.

And I did.

**Please review and say what you think, I only changed the grammar for this chapter, it was really pathetic how much Grammar I've forgotten in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

How to be a retard: Naruto style.

Chapter two: And so it begins.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you own nothing we own nothing got it?

**I changed her demon because wolves are so over-used.**

My eyes slowly opened to the sun.

"OW FUCK!"

Stupid fucking sun, my eyes didn't need that, wait where am I?

Trees, trees everywhere, trees here trees there OMG A TREE.

Ugh there are NO forests very close to where I live and half these plants don't even belong to Australia, more like Japanese plants. Ugh I had a throbbing head ache, a sore back, sore eyes and I had no clue as to where the fuck I was. Fuck.

My good mood is gone, so is my ever-lasting patients if this is a prank those pulling it are going to DIE! I groaned and sat up, stupid hateful world full of pansy chicken eaters!

I looked up. The sun said it was 12, about the only time I could tell with the sun since it was right in the middle of the sky, of course other than that I had no clue.

I got to my feet and stretched feeling the satisfying crack of my back.

I looked around.

Not familiar territory.

Meh maybe if I walk around I'll find out where I am, I have a habit of walking a lot, as well as this I dance, do gymnastics and Taijutsu, to do these things you have to be physically fit.

It helped to hone my skills over the years, I hated being thought of as weak and resented people who didn't offer mutual respect to me or my friends, mutual respect is a part of life, I will respect you if you respect me.

I looked down and saw my bag at my feet so I bent down grabbed it to look inside and see if it still contained what it should.

My Nokia phone out of credit...I never used it any way. My walkman, my ipod touch, My skate board, my collection of CDs, my collection of Jewellery kept in a metal box moulded into the shape of a dragon holding a sword, my water bottle, and of course my three daggers that I carried everywhere, Doesn't hurt to be prepared, illegal or not.

I got up shouldering my bag and began to walk.

XxX

Ok now I'm starting to get pissed off, normally at this time of day I'm calm, relaxed but no my usual dusk happiness is GONE.

I HAVE BEEN WALKING ALONG THIS TRAIL FOR HOURS, NO IDEA WHERE I AM, NO FOOD, NOTHING!

I realise now this is not some kind of prank, this is real and I do not understand it. Where am I? Alarm bells have been ringing ever since I woke up, I was just too stupid to realise.

XxX

Ok this is just getting ridiculous.

It is probably midnight, I wouldn't know, all I know is it is dark and very late and I'M STILL WALKING.

I frowned as a saw a silhouette. The alarm bells in my head shrieked ten times louder, but my natural curiosity waved it off. I wanted to know what it was, if it was dangerous I'm confident enough in my abilities to ward it off.

Thugs, bullies, mental patients, if I could see it, if I could fight it, I wasn't afraid, ghosts are another thing, they freaked the hell out of me!

This silhouette was huge, alien, compelling. I wanted to see what it was, it moved, I froze. It seemed so familiar, so normal.

It turned its giant head to me. Oh shit, I had seen those eyes; electric blue, lack of pupils, so deep, so powerful and wise. I frowned, I remembered that dream now. Was this a dream?

The Cheetah padded silently towards me.

'_Hello human'_

I frowned at this demon's giant mischievous grin. It showed gigantic glistening white dagger teeth, soft silky looking decorated black fur covered in deep indigo spots, those intriguing blue eyes, those gorgeous angel and demon wings, a beautiful creature, alien and wonderful. It's so tempting to touch that fur, is it as silky as it looks?

'_Why yes my fur is silky smoothe and I take your compliments quite happily now tell me, what is your name human?'_

The demon said in an amused sing song voice, evil and powerful, yet calming and smooth.

"Kyami Kurai"

I gazed in pure awe at the creature standing in front of me and something in the back of my mind snapped _this was real! _

'_Of course it is human why would you think otherwise?'_

"Wait aren't demons violent and evil?" I frowned, if I knew anything, and I didn't, demons where evil beings who fed of good and light.

The demon snorted in amusement.

'_A strange human you are, most of your kind would have either attacked or ran screaming in fear to my awesome being, yet you can joke in your mind and speak to me head on...an interesting human indeed'_

I smiled like an idiot. I liked that, strange, interesting was this bad for my already swelled ego?

The demon laughed again, and I realised this whole time she had been reading my mind and speaking in it, not once had she moved her mouth. I knew it was a she from the words she spoke such a feminine voice. If it was a male oh shit I'm screwed.

The demon smirked.

'_No you got it right the first time, hmn...strange human I believe I like you, you are different, unusual'_

"You said that, now onto the new stuff"

I saw her sides shake in her silent amusement and as they shook I saw the deep crimson of blood and my eyes widened.

'_Ah a comedian, be careful or I just might take a bite out of you'_

Oh shit, why did my big mouth always get me into trouble? Oh right 'cause I'm a dumb ass.

The demon regarded me thoughtfully for a moment then frowned.

'_Your chakra is strange you are not of this world are you?'_

What? What did she mean? I was in Australia!

'_Not any more child...hmn I do find you amusing I might just keep an eye on you'_

What?

XxX

I woke again to the annoying sunlight and I sighed, just a dream.

I grinned like a dick head up to the lovely sky.

"Good fucking morning world"

'_Good fucking morning to you too human'_

I froze. No. It cannot be that I am still here. IT WAS A DREAM!

'_Ah ignorance, such bliss'_

I frowned.

'_Look around idiot child, you are still here it was not a dream and even you should not be so blind as not to see it'_

That was harsh, I can see fine!

'_Of course you can, that is why you can see that you are not dreaming'_

Ah sarcasm my one ally, now my enemy.

"Normally I'd make up an ever so awesome unbeatable come back for that but I'm tired so make it up your damned self"

'_Maybe I will'_

And like that her presence was gone.

I got up from where I had literally dropped off and began another long day's walk.

XxX

Oh fucking shit whole shit fucker.

WHY ME? WHY ME WHATEVER THE FUCK IS OUT THERE THAT PEOPLE CALL GOD? WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH SICK HUMOR!

I was standing in front of the gates of Konoha, The big bad gates of the leaf village.

I stared for a minute or two.

I walked forward taking in the huge gates, the buildings I could see beyond and the guards. I hope they can't see through lies, but I'm an expert liar I should be Ok. If not I'm dead, or my future is in a white padded room somewhere.

I walked forward, striding confidently, knowing if I appeared unsure of myself I would appear suspicious.

I walked up to the gates and the guards stopped me.

"Name and Purpose?"

He was supposed to look intimidating, but to me he looked like a child crossing their arms because their mummy didn't let them have a toy. I hid a giggle and stared him in the eye.

"Kurai Kyami, Looking for work"

I didn't beat around the bush I didn't care for such stupidity.

Ha which meant I didn't care for myself.

He nodded and stepped aside.

"Any trouble and we are kicking you out, if you wish for a job there are many around just walk up and down 'till you find a place"

I nodded. I hadn't lied completely I wanted a job, just not the sort he would think.

I walked through those dwarfing gates and looked around in wonder at the village of Konoha. So many times had I daydreamed about coming here, I was an ultimate Naruto fan and this was a dream come true.

Oh please let this be real.

'_I told you, it is don't you trust me?'_

About as far as I could kick you, I smirked using a quote from "The ranger's apprentice"

'_Well said child'_

I walked slowly to and fro, searching for something.

AHA!

The Hokage tower, I walked in and strolled over to the desk, my excitement obviously showed.

The Anbu at the desk looked up at me, they wore an owl mask.

"Hello why would you seem so happy child?"

I frowned and my joy was replaced with annoyance. NO ONE CALLED ME LITTLE GIRL, I'LL RIP THAT BASTARD'S THROAT OUT! The only reason I let that demon call me so is because I like her, rare for me but I liked and respected her.

"None of your business, and the names Kyami not child"

I could feel the anger roll off the Anbu in waves and I childishly stuck out my tongue.

"If you don't mind I would like to see the Hokage, I have a question for him,"

Oh god I hope I'm in that point of the series or Tsunade's gonna kick my ass!

The Anbu growled and nodded then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I sat down cross legged on the floor and waited.

XxX

"Look at my horse my horse is amazing! Give it a lick! Mm it tastes just like raisins!"

I sang away happily waiting for the Anbu's re-appearance.

I happily pictured the 'WTF?' look that would be on anyone's face if they heard me singing the amazing horsey song.

'_I was wrong, you're not stupid you human are stupid and insane'_

"Thankyou" I spoke allowed replying to the demon, I was used to her presence now, I wonder how she can tell where I am?

'_Easy, I am inside of you'_

I froze.

I heard her wicked cackle as I remember the events prior to my sleep.

Pain, a new power inside me, the Feline demon materialising inside some cage within me.

Wait...why? I thought being sealed within a human was a fate all Bijuu despised?

'_I am not a Bijuu I have but one tail, I am a demon yes but I am not a Bijuu, there are demons other than Bijuu child,'_

"But why would you take your own freedom?"

'_Simple, I was bored, you seemed entertaining, as soon as you die I will release my power so I can survive'_

Wait that means I'm a Jinchuuriki! I knew she was also hiding the fact she injured but it wasn't my business to ask and I had a feeling she wouldn't talk, wait if I was a Jinchuuriki that means I have things to show it!

'_Nothing much child; fangs, ears, a tail...'_

Her voice was smug and I growled then started in panic.

'_Don't worry I used a Genjutsu to hide them for you'_

At least she was nice enough to do that...

"The Hokage will see you now"

And so it begins...

XXX

Here I was, face to face with...DUN DUN DUN! The Hokage, teehee he looked funny.

Hmn this means I'm near the start of the series...YAY, he spoke now eyeing me curiously.

"Well how may I help you?"

This meeting would have been a lot more comfortable if Jiraya had not been at his side. I could practically feel his eyes on my chest. FUCK IT FUCK OF YOU PERV!

"I am Kyami Kurai, I have come here to ask a...favour and god damn it you fucking perv in the corner what is your name so I can hunt you down and kick your ass!"

Jiraya laughed nervously and stopped staring at my chest. Good. The Hokage chuckled quietly.

"And what might that favour be?"

I frowned.

"Well you see sir," sir, something I only called people who I respected and it was hard to gain my respect for me it's a mutual thing but mutual respect to me is don't hate people until you know them better.

"I have been travelling a while, I come from a small village to the south but sadly it no longer exists..."

I let sorrow enter my words and heck I was prepared to believe my own lie! Heh south is my favourite direction, I don't know why it is just the awesomest direction of all!

The Hokage looked up in interest.

"I had planned to grow up as a village guard, not as powerful as a Shinobi but I can probably match the talent of one of you late academy students or perhaps a fresh Genin, you see I don't know how to do anything other than protect people..."

There it was, my reason to come here, the question he'd wanted to know,

"Ah and you wish to apply as a Ninja in my village do you?"

I nodded and let some emotion onto my features, eagerness, he smiled at my obvious anxiety and nodded.

"I don't see a threat in you child, but standard procedure will have to have you interviewed..."

Ah damn...I hope these ninja suck at telling lies and I hope I'm a pretty good as shit liar!

I nodded as if I didn't mind and let myself be led away by the ANBU.

XxX

"So where are you from?"

Baki. I knew him from the Chuunin exams, he had put me in a strange situation, I was cuffed, I was in a strange room, I was being treated like dirt, they acted as if they knew I was a criminal, though I don't believe I am.

Stupid of them to think they can get truth out of me so I let out the first thing that came to mind,

"My village had no name it was small, just a simple village with simple folk, if you must know I am a bit more simple then most of them"

I grinned at him and he glared, this interview I was going to turn in my favour, yes I know. Everything I just said sucked. He glared at me again. I was coming of cheerful to him. He didn't like it! Teehee!

"Your happy attitude won't fool me child! Why are you here! Where are you from! And why are you hiding!"

I tilted my head to the side as I do when I'm confused. Huh?

"Huh?"

Teehee!

"I am not trying to fool you dear interrogator! I told you why I am here, I told you where I am from and I can assure you I aint hiding, there's nothing to hide behind my friend"

I was at ease, he hadn't seen through my lies. I know their eyes, pulse and aura would show it. But that was because they weren't completely relaxed. He growled at me and pressed a kunai to my throat.

"Don't try to fool me girl, your eyes show it! You are lying child! Why should I trust you?"

My eyes darkened, I was sick of this. It was insulting. I was lying but he decided not to trust me and it offended me so I hissed at him.

"I am not trying to fool you!"

'_You are fooling him'_

"What do my eyes show? There is nothing to show!"

'_Not when you hide it...'_

"No one can lie in a situation such as this!"

'_And yet you are anyway'_

"Because you have never trusted before...and perhaps it's time for a change"

'_He won't ever change'_

Hahahahaha you shut up, I wasn't stupid I knew how he worked.

Pressure and situation made the victim think it was impossible to lie. But I knew otherwise, no one had dared lie to him but I dared right now. If he picked it up I was a dead girl, if he didn't I was safe.

Life and death pretty much, he wasn't used to people lying to him, I can pull this off.

'_Tch, feeding your ego child?"_

'Do I seem to be doing something else?'

XxX

Ok I don't know how, I don't care either.

I passed the test!

I WAS ON MY WAY TO BECOME A KICK ASS NINJA! WOO FUCKING HOO!

I was grinning like an idiot. My dreams had come true!

'now all that needs to happen is for me to meet or join Akatsuki, become friends with all my favourite characters, kill those I don't like and become a kickass ninja in the bingo book!'

'_I can't wait to see you fail'_

'Kill joy'

I stopped at the front of the academy.

I smiled and slinked inside, I was never a strong girl, never, my muscles were very poor.

But I was stealthy, fast and since my lovely little demon liked pointing it out my ego led me to not be bothered by thinking I was intelligent too.

I crept into the room and found a nice quiet seat in the corner and I learnt and observed for the following three weeks.

The weeks that led to my rise...TO POWER! Mwahahahahahaha!

XxX

I had passed the graduation tests and all was well no one had really noticed me, I was glad, I hated attention. Once again I walked into the now familiar class room to see everything normal.

This I knew would soon change, instead of my normal place I sat a desk down from where Naruto and Sasuke sat.

I wasn't going to miss my favourite scene in the first 3 episodes! I turned to watch as Sakura and Ino burst into the room. Naruto and Sasuke glare, wait...damn I was in the place of the guy who knocked Naruto!

FUCK I WASN'T GONNA SEE IT! Unless...

I pretended to yawn and stretch 'accidentally' knocking Naruto right into Sasuke's awaiting embrace!

Ah young love.

I turned around and it took everything I had not to burst out laughing, IT WAS SO MUCH FUNNIER IN PERSON! I instead put on a worried expression and as they spat out half the saliva they contained I stood and said to Naruto in a worried tone (hey I hadn't gone to Drama school for nothing had I?)

"OMYGODI'MSOSORRYIDIDN'TMEANITIDIDN'TREALISEYOUWERETHEREI'MSOSORRY!"

Naruto blinked at me stupidly, I wasn't surprised, if I had been him I wouldn't have understood me either.

"Eheh...sorry"

He grinned.

"Ah it's okay! I know you didn't mean it!"

I smiled at him, Naruto was one of the people I truly liked in the series, despite him being the main character. He was energetic and there was something about him I liked. His habit of pulling pranks and maybe it had to do with pity. Pity created by the hate the villagers sent towards him.

He seemed shocked by my smile. He obviously wasn't used to it.

'Curse the puny human mind' I cackled evilly in my thoughts thinking about how I would achieve world domination.

"I'm Kurai Kyami nice to officially meet the class prankster!"

He smiled. It was a warm smile. He seemed to realise I wasn't being a jerk to him. Like everyone else.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet the uh...class antisocailist!"

Face palm.

Tactless much?

But it was funny and I couldn't help a snort of laughter escape, I bent down to meet him eye to eye.

"Tactless much?"

He seemed ashamed.

"Heh funny though, I like you kitty"

I turned and sat down again.

Yes kitty.

Everyone called him kit! It reminded me of kitty! Not my fault!

He seemed bewildered but he sat as Iruka sensei appeared.

I didn't particularly like Iruka, for some reason he annoyed me, That stupid happy attitude.

"Well class today I will be assigning your Ninja teams!"

Bloody hell I could practically feel the excitement roll of Naruto in waves.

"Naruto uzumaki, Sakuro haruno," Naruto cheered, Sakura slumped.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto slumped and Sakura cheered.

I remembered in the abridged series.

"GOOD THINGS DO HAPPEN TO BAD PEOPLE"

I smirked, maybe I should just say that for the hell of it.

"Kurai kyami team 7"

I smiled, I stood and pumped my fist in the air.

"Together we are the power rangers!"

I felt everyone's eyes on me and I looked around in exasperation.

"Never seen a sexy chick make a fool of herself in public before?"

Everyone sweat dropped, Naruto laughed, Sasuke glared.

Sasuke: 'this is what I have for a team? Pathetic'

Sakura: 'I'm on a team with sasuke!'

Naruto: 'YEAH! I'm on a team with Sakura!'

Me: 'Making fiends making fiends Vendettas always making fiends while Charlotte makes friends!'

XxX

We all sat atop a building; me next to Kit and Sakura, next to Sakura sat Sasuke and in front of us stood in his masked glory KAKASHI SENSEI ZOMFG!

I felt giddy, I was practically bouncing up and down in excitement I AM A NINJA!

"Ok let's start with introductions"

"What sort of things would you like to know Sensei?"

"Oh you know; what you like, what you hate, your hobbies, dreams for the future stuff like that"

"Why don't you go to give us an idea Sensei!"

Honestly I wasn't paying attention I was day dreaming about meeting all my favourite characters. I didn't hear Kakashi's useless information nor did I hear Naruto's ramen induced speech.

I didn't hear Sakura's poor excuse of an introduction and I didn't feel the tense atmosphere as Sasuke described his goal.

"Ok last you"

Kakashi pointed at me.

I looked up dazed.

"Uh right, um...I like music, art, literature, hitting things, randomness, sarcasm and rain I hate too many things to even list my hobbies are annoying people to death THAT IS MY ULTIMATE NINJA WEAPON! FEAR MY ANNOYING YOU TO DEATH!"

Sweat drops.

"As well as that I do the same things as my likes I also train, hnn...goals huh? I'll keep that a secret, wouldn't want to ruin it for you!" I grinned and did the alien peace sign.

I didn't even wait for Kakashi's mission explanation.

"See you guys tomorrow!"

I leapt off the building.

XxX

Ah shit!

How stupid could I be!

'_Very stupid'_

GAH!

I had no idea where to meet them!

I was late.

I had of course brought my ninja gear.

In real life I had wielded a base ball bat a sword couln't be too different could it? No problem, I had done a lot of work in three weeks worked my ass off! But it was worth it.

The Hokage had provided me an apartment and a little money for food to start off with but I wanted weapons!

I had walked around and gotten everything I needed more like wanted, I bought a sword, sensible thing since I could maybe, probably wield it, I had my three daggers so I simply hid them over my person.

I bought the normal for ninja, Kunai and shuriken...and Senbon, I had also put poison into those senbon, not deadly poison just paralysing, I had a weird obsession with Senbon okay, shut up.

It was a painful poison but I didn't want to risk my poor sensei's health now did I?

I also bought something I couldn't resist a Scythe, I bought it as I walked past it had caught my eye, it was so graceful and awesome looking. Death carried one of these.

I wanted to send a message to my enemies...I was their death, I grinned maniacally as I bought it. I had a whole week to master it! Of course in that time...

I sucked at it. Sigh.

XxX

"You're late Kya!"

Oh my god...I had a nickname. Yes little kitty decided he would nickname me after a brand of car...nice. Of course he didn't know what the fuck a car was so he didn't know but fuck I knew!

I grinned at kit and sat down.

"Well sensei isn't here yet so I guess I'm lucky"

So what to do to get rid of boredom? Talk.

"So Kit, Sakura, Sasuke how are you all this morning?"

Naruto grinned and yelled out his reply, god was that his normal voice? He needed to turn the volume down, it hurt my ears.

"I'm great! Believe it!"

Sakura seemed surprised but smiled kindly and said "I'm fine thankyou"

Then Sasuke did the famous Uchiha reply.

"Hnn"

Don't get me wrong I have nothing against Sasuke but I have a mouth that just doesn't shut.

"You know if you neglect your voice box you're going to lose the ability to speak"

Sasuke glared. I'd had my fun. I grinned at him in a "no hard feelings" way and he just turned away with a 'hnn.' I pouted.

Why was Kakashi always so late? I knew why and understood it but still, and magically Kakashi showed! GASP!

I didn't pay attention of course.

"So you have to get these bells from me since there is only three on of you will definitely fail"

Everyone had different reactions.

"WHAT!"

I just kept a cool face. Kakashi looked at me for a second and I smirked knowingly. We stared at each other for a minute and Kakashi turned away.

"Ok when I say start go"

Naruto charged and Kakashi stopped him as if it was nothing, I tensed, I was up against the best of the best here...I couldn't take any chances.

The point of the exercise was team work and without it I knew we would all fail. None of us could beat him, not alone.

I growled and tensed, I had trained in chakra control as well, it had taken me a whole week but I had managed the walking on tree thing, it was hard! They made it look easy!

I gathered chakra slowly at my feat.

"GO!"

We all leaped away.

XxX

Sakura I couldn't help but notice hid in the bushes Sasuke in a tree near bye and Naruto you ask? He of course was attacking head on.

Ugh. Did I have to do everything around here? Of course I'd done nothing yet but meh.

I decided to wait until later.

XxX

It was later and I walked over to Naruto as he hung upside down.

"You Ok kit?"

Naruto looked at me and grinned.

"YEAH YEAH! I'M FINE! NOTHING'S GONNA STOP ME! BELEIVE IT!"

I grinned and untied the rope from his ankle and he fell on his head, I laughed and stuck out my hand to him, he laughed with me and grabbed my hand and I helped him up.

"Hey kit care to lend me a hand?"

He looked at me with a "huh?" expression on his face and I smirked.

"I know none of us can beat Kakashi sensei alone, I was thinking we work together!"

He tilted his head to the side.

"We could but if we fail we won't get lunch!"

I knew exactly what he was thinking and I did what my evilness always led me to do, I did the most adorable puppy eyes I could pull off. Complete with teary, wide, cute eyes, helpless, cute expression.

I sniffed and Naruto did a double take.

"AH! Sorry! Don't cry! I'll help! BELEIVE IT!"

Heh it was amazing how an evil bitch like me could pull of such adorable puppy eyes, puppy eyes that I used on my cousins every day. Heh.

My expression changed from puppy eyes to grin.

"THANKS KIT!"

I dragged him along with me and leapt through the trees to find Sakura, right when I heard the scream.

"Sakura!"

Naruto cried and leapt down to her unconscious form, I sweat dropped, I dragged him and Sakura along the ground trying to reach Sasuke, and there he was, In all his losing epically against Kakashi glory.

"Kit I know you won't like this but we have got to help the emo freak"

Kit laughed at my nickname and then nodded.

"I'll beat sensei no problem! BELIEVE IT!"

I raised an eyebrow as he leapt in attacking Kakashi from behind, Kakashi turned and grabbed Naruto's foot at the same time blocking Sasuke's punch, this was my chance, his hands were full, I had to get in there before Sasuke pulled away.

I pumped chakra into me feet and legs and drew my scythe.

I swung it above Kakashi's head making him duck.

I twisted a kick aiming to the side hoping he decided to dodge that way, he did, my shoe connected with his face and he flipped backwards, Naruto and Sasuke went flying.

I smirked, Kakashi looked at me for a second.

"Very good"

My smirk grew smug.

"Not bad yourself sensei"

He smiled.

Oh shit...

He leapt at me and before I had time to dodge, smashed his foot into my gut and sent me flying.

Naruto got up and performed shadow clone jutsu and charged, Sasuke began to do the hand signs for his lovely fire technique, Kakashi's eyes widened as he watched Sasuke perform the hand signs.

This was my chance, I started on my own hand signs, I had my concentration fully on the signs, I couldn't get one wrong and there were a lot of them.

I had no idea what my chakra element was, considering how much effort I put into learning this technique and still hadn't mastered it I guessed it wasn't water.

I finished the last hand sign and a small trickle of water in the shape of a dragon zipped through the air.

It was not as big as it should be, but it wasn't ridiculously small, it was about the size of a Great Dane, maybe a bit bigger, it flew towards Kakashi who had just avoided Sasuke's fire jutsu.

He turned to it, he recognised the attack, who performed it and that it wasn't to full power, he dodged easily and the water dragon twisted to him again, ugh I was starting to feel the chakra loss. Water was definitely not my element.

Kakashi dodged again and I released the jutsu. Damn. I wonder if I asked Kakashi could get me one of those card thingies. Kakashi looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I planted my fist firmly against my hip.

"Hey! How am I supposed to know my chakra element! I don't know left from right!"

I stopped yelling and smirked.

"But I do know how to get bells from my sensei"

Kakashi's eyes widened and he checked where he had had the bells, they weren't there.

_Flash back_

_I raised an eyebrow as he leapt in attacking Kakashi from behind._

_Kakashi turned and grabbed naruto's foot at the same time blocking Sasuke's punch._

_This was my chance, his hands were full, I had to get in there before Sasuke pulled away._

_I pumped chakra into me feet and legs and drew my scythe._

_I swung it above Kakashi's head making him duck._

_I twisted a kick aiming to the side hoping he decided to dodge that way._

_He did._

_My shoe connected with his face and he flipped backwards..._

_End flashback_

I smirked.

"When I tried with the scythe as I twisted I let it clip the strings on the bells, they fell off and my water dragon jutsu was simply to distract you as I grabbed them from the ground"

Kakashi laughed.

"Seems I've been beaten"

The timer went off and then I realised something, Kakashi held the bells in his hands, I looked at my hand and saw a log.

"LOOOOOOGGED!"

They all looked at me with "wtf" expressions on their faces, I grinned back.

XxX

"Well since you did show some form of team work..."

I tensed.

"You fail!"

"WHAT!"

I jumped to my feet and growled.

"The only person who seemed to think of the team was Kyami!"

Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura looked away in shame.

"Why do you think we put you in teams for!"

I couldn't help it.

"Sensei, they caught on in the end! Naruto helped me and Sasuke definitely helped too!"

Kakashi turned to glare at me.

"You used them for your own purposes"

I froze. I had not! I had been trying team work! How could he think I'd used them!

"You used them as a distraction without their knowing and tried to take the bells from me, but you failed and they failed, you all fail. Genin should have a natural feel for team work! You fail! You don't even deserve to be in the academy!"

I knew what was coming it just wasn't in the words I remembered.

"I am going to permanently drop you from the program!"

I growled and clenched my fists.

I hadn't thought about it but I was changing the series already. What if we didn't pass? What if I changed the time line so drastically it fucked everything up? Why the fuck was I here? Why now? As I thought this Kakashi had left, saying we had one more chance after lunch. Naruto got none.

As I was losing all hope Sasuke raised his arm and gave his lunch to Naruto. I practically started crying chibi tears. I hadn't screwed everything up completely!

And we passed.

**Not many changed here either, the seemingly rushed chapters are going to be written properly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**These next few chapters are one hundred percent different and don't think they are filler, because they aren't, they are here to build up the story, the rushed chapters shall be replaced with proper ones!**

**Disclaimer: nothing is owned...blah.**

I was in the Konoha library, reading up on some Ninja skills, I wanted my own awesome and unique ability but I couldn't find anything. I could always become a weapons master, taijustsu and weapons would provide an awesome fighting style, but I wanted Jutsu too, what was the point of being a ninja if you couldn't use Ninjutsu, unless you're rock Lee of course.

For these past weeks I have been training my accuracy and my speed, in my world I had been praised in my Tai-jutsu class for speed and I beat my friends in races whenever challenged. I lacked muscle to back myself up so I replaced it with speed, but could I keep up with ninjas? I understood I would have to train my strength and make sure it became ninja level.

I have been practicing my accuracy because another way to make up for muscle is with strategy, I found senbon to be very smart weapons that were very graceful and I would like to see myself fighting with them, it would be awesome.

I've been training in other areas too, I don't want to be good in just two, chakra I've found extremely difficult, I'm still failing to walk on water and walking up trees is difficult, especially when I'm trying to train myself to divide my concentration, not as easy as it looks.

Training to use sword and scythe is by far the most difficult, as I had thought wielding a sword is kind of like wielding a base ball bat and it didn't take me long to master it two handed, mastering it one handed however is almost impossible. My muscles aren't strong enough to hold a proper sword in one hand, and the scythe keeps throwing me off balance so I sold them both, I remembered now that I had decided on lighter weapons, not before training my arms, weight lifting and other such thing, I want a sword and I want a scythe, but they need to be light, I need to be able to use them.

I walked towards the weapon show, the money from selling both weapons was in my pocket, luckily the sword had been on sale and I had bought the scythe from a farmer, both came in cheep, both sold for lots and lots of money, cruel I know but weapons are expensive!

"Hello ma'am, how can I help you?"

I looked at the man and smiled politely, walking over to the counter,

"Sir, I'm a Konoha Ninja and I'm afraid to say my weakness is a horrible one, you see I'm not very well muscled and as such not very good for heavy weapons, do you have anything light?"

He smiled at me kindly, understanding what I meant,

"Well, miss it's embarrassing to admit a weakness but it's also a strength to do so, I'm glad you've come to me, plenty of Ninja aren't well muscled and prefer the lighter tools, what sort are you looking for?"

I thought for a second, thinking about everything I would need, considering my strengths and weaknesses I said,

"Something light that I can move quickly, that won't hinder my speed but is durable and won't break from attacks do you have a sword like that maybe?"

He smiled again, he seemed like a nice man and I made a mental note to become a regular here if the prices weren't too high, he walked into the back of the shop and came out with about 8 swords, my eyes widened and I swear I began drooling as I saw them, made so finely they looked as if they would break if I touched them, yet an aura of power radiated from them and I knew they were durable, they would last and serve me well in battle.

The first sword was plain and I tried to balance it, it toppled over to one side and I shook my head, this sword is once again more for muscled fighters, I took the next and looked at it, it was too plain nothing made it stand out so I took the next. This one I liked, I glanced at the others without interest, subconsciously keeping an eye on that sword. It was about the length of my leg plus about 40 centimetres, the hilt was fairly plain except for a dragon, it was half western style half eastern, it had a long serpentine body with a western dragon's head and wings but half claw half paws like an eastern, there was a long rectangular space placed horizontally on the blade and the man explained it was there for the name of the sword to be engraved, it was beautiful, I wanted it.

"I'll take this,"

"It'll cost a lot, I hope you have the money,"

He gave me the number expected and I felt my excitement bubble burst, I would have to use all of the money from selling both of my old weapons just for this sword, I handed over the money and was left with 5 ryo, completely worthless.

I smiled as he handed it to me though, this was my sword, my own weapon that I would fight and train with from this moment, the man looked at me and smiled, noticing my loving stare and gentle caress of the weapon.

"Tell you what, you seem like a nice girl, I'll engrave the sword's name on it for free,"

My bubble of joy erupted in my throat again and I squealed happily, then I cleared my throat and blushed as he began to laugh,

"Knew you'd like my offer, so what would you like to name it?"

I looked at my sword and instantly knew it was a her, the grace of it was amazing, I smiled at the man and said softly,

"Meus Pluvia,"

He frowned in confusion and looked at me curiously,

"What?"

"There's an ancient language called Latin and that translates to 'my rain' in said language,"

He smiled at me again and nodded,

"That's a very deep name, I take it you like the sword?"

I nodded, lost in the silver weapon as it glinted, I looked at him and nodded, softly I heard myself murmer,

"My rain..."

XXX

We were currently walking down the road, next to us was Tazuna, the bridge guy, yeah I know, boring. Kakashi was explaining something I already knew from the show to my team mates, if I could call them that, I mean I'm not even supposed to be here, seriously.

Instead of listening I took in the scenery, tree, bush, bush, tree, tree, tree...puddles, OH SHIT PUDDLES!

"SENSEI!"

Immediately I jumped in front of Tazuna, drawing my sword, 'Meus Pluvia' which I'm proud to say I can actually wield with one hand due to its light metal. Sakura followed my lead and stood next to me, I watched as Naruto completely froze up, I couldn't watch, I knew Sasuke would help him but I just couldn't stop my legs from moving.

I dashed forward, reaching Kit before Sasuke got near him, I pushed the hyper ninja out of the way and brought up my sword to deflect their chains, hey chains that would be another awesome weapon! I made a mental note to buy some later...

'_You're becoming distracted Kyami,'_

I didn't realise and appreciate the usage as my name, I didn't have time to, I ducked as the other Ninja came from my side, he kept going and I realised he was heading for Naruto again, I ran forward, jumped over him and instead he ran into me, I felt his weapon slash my arm and I remembered they were poisoned, I watched as Sasuke quickly came to my aide and did exactly what he had done in the anime.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Kyami, very smooth,"

Everyone stared in shock at our perfectly healthy sensei, I frowned, I brought my arm up to my mouth and began to suck on the wound, spitting out the vile liquid that I realised was poison, why did this shit have to have a taste, I grimaced as I sucked again, continuing this until the vile taste was replaced with the metallic, and much better, taste of blood.

Kakashi then turned to the bridge builder and glared,

"We need to talk,"

I grinned menacingly at the bridge builder and he recoiled in fear, oh come on I wasn't that scary was I?

XXX

Naruto's P.O.V

We've been walking all day and I'm starting to get bored, Sasuke is being quiet and refuses to start up an arguement and Sakura refuses to talk to me, Sensei is boring and I don't like the bridge builder, I looked over at Kyami and felt bad. I haven't mentioned it yet but she saved my life back there and I can't even say thank you with all the excitement, no one has ever cared anough to save my life, it made me wonder why she did it.

Was it instinct she saved my life or did she really care about me? She noticed me staring at her and offered a huge grin that looked almost as mischievous as mine, I grinned back and decided, she did care, she slowed her pace and walked behind me, I slowed my pace as well,

"Thanks for before Kyami-chan,"

She didn't even resent me calling her chan like Sakura did! She seemed happy she had received such a title from me! She grinned another wolfish grin and said calmly,

"No problemmo kitty! We're team mates, and teams look out for each other! I'd also like to think we're friends?"

I felt a large bubble of happiness and nodded excitedly,

"Yeah, of course we are!"

She nodded and her smile became soft,

"Cool,"

I looked forward again to see Kakashi sensei looking at us with the faintest trace of a smile in his eyes, Kyami waved at him and said,

"Other people's conversations interest you scarecrow man?"

He looked confused at the nickname but turned his head forward again and kept walking, Kyami sped up her pace again, coming to the front, I walked with big strides, no longer feeling guilty about Kyami's self sacrificing moment.

XXX

Kyami's P.O.V

I was so bored, my conversation with Naruto was short lived, I looked ahead and saw a fine mist building, I frowned and remembered flashes of the anime, I tensed my muscles slightly as Naruto ran forward,

"He's over there, no there!"

He proceeded to chuck a Kunai knife at a tree, I looked at the small rabbit practically passed out and felt my heart lurch, it reminded me of my old snowy white rabbit that died only last year, I ran over to it and picked it up, patting it and soothing it by speaking to it softly, soon enough it was calm and breathing steadily, it's whiskers began to twitch and it reached up to sniff my face.

I giggled, it tickled!

"Duck!"

By instinct I Ducked, clutching the rabbit to my chest, I looked up and saw Zabuza, by now I had gotten over the fact that I was here but his looming form made it hit me all over again, he noticed my awe and smirked, now I couldn't let him think me weak now could I?

"I can't believe I'm meeting someone who knows the elite swords man Kisame!"

I felt Zabuza's anger and Kakashi's curiosity as to how I knew that name spike, I got to my feet still holding the bunny protectively. I knew I was no use in this battle so I went and stood next to Tazuna, once again not paying attention. Probably a bad thing but I'd seen it all happen before, I jumped as I heard my name again,

"Kyami, how do you know that name?"

"Who's name?"

"Kisame,"

I grinned widely,

"I found a copy of the bingo book and read it, he sounds really powerful! I mean this guy's nothing compared to pants,"

Zabuza snorted out laughter at the nickname, I poked out my tongue and pulled down my eyelid, copying Ino from the Chuunin exams, wait, was it copying if I just did it before she did? I don't know, I'm too lazy to figure it out, probably not.

From that point I truly did zone out, allowing Sasuke and Naruto to take the spot light, I don't like spot light anyway. Absent minded, I stroked the soft fur of the rabbit, looking down and smiling at it, out of the corner of my eye I saw someone watching from a tree, something inside me made me realise it was Haku.

XXX

Tazuna's house was quite nice actually, very homey and his daughter was a great cook, I was currently on my fourth bowl of rice, Sasuke and Sakura were finished, Sasuke had two or three I'm not sure, Naruto is just finishing his 3rd and Kakashi was done after a single bowl.

I smiled cheerily as I finished my fourth bowl, Everyone except for me and Naruto were finished, we looked at each other and grinned,

"One more please!"

The lady laughed and filled our bowls, I decided this would be my last one, I smiled at her and said,

"Miss, I'll have you know how difficult it is to gain my respect but your culinary skills deserve to be famous! You have my respect and I was wondering if while we are here you could teach me how to cook this good,"

She looked at me and laughed again, she nodded at me and I grinned back, Naruto was eating another bowl, he sat back when he finished, hand on his stomach. I looked at the little boy and saw he was staring at me, probably because I was holding the rabbit which was nibbling on some lettuce.

"Why didn't you let me give your bunny a carrot?"

I was horrible with minor character names, I couldn't remember hers, but she asked me the question and I shook my head,

"Carrots are actually bad for rabbits, too many can kill them, so I prefer to be safe with this one,"

I explained calmly, at that moment Sakura decided to ask who was in the picture, this made the kid run away as fast as he could, I raised an eyebrow at his departure,

"Wow, that kid has issues,"

Tazuna looked at me and then began to explain to us why the kid had run away.

XXX

I stared at the tree, I withdrew 'Meus Pluvia' and concentrated hard, I began to run, making my way up the tree while performing slashing manoeuvres I'd seen Zabuza perform during the battle. I slipped halfway, losing the concentration I had directed towards staying on the tree and fell to the ground, sending Chakra to my hands I landed and pushed off of the ground, performing a hand vault and landing impressively.

I wish someone would have been able to see that awesome trick,

"You Ninja are all the same,"

I turned and looked at the kid, what was his name again? I still can't remember, I decided to settle on the name 'kid' haha.

"How are we the same kid?"

He glowered at me,

"Always training to fight, it's pointless you're just going to die!"

I raised an eyebrow as he ran away from me, tears falling onto the forest floor, I shook my head and held my sword out straight and went back to training.

XXX

Well it was time, I'd left the bunny who I had named Vulpes, Latin for fox, I liked the irony of it and the little guy was just so damn brave and curious! I looked around now, we were nearly at the bridge, I frowned and tensed getting ready for the battle I knew was coming.

It pretty much went how the anime describes it, then Naruto turned up and I was immediately on high alert. I forced my way into the ice mirrors and let things play out, muscles tensed, waiting for the exact moment Haku would strike, in the meanwhile I struck up a conversation.

"So...nice mask,"

Haku looked at me and I bet behind the mask he just raised an eyebrow,

"I'm attacking you and you comment on my mask?"

I bobbed my head cheerily,

"Yeah,"

He just ignored me and went on with attacking, I realised then that I had drifted off, I should have only watched this arc once so I could actually pay attention, the moment I had wanted to drag Naruto and Sasuke out of the way so no one got hit was gone, I had no choice but to run in front of them both, I ran and skidded to a halt, just in time to fly back after getting hit with the senbon, if it didn't kill Sasuke it wouldn't kill me right?

I struggled to stay conscious, but I failed and everything became dark, the last thing I saw was Naruto's face, damn why couldn't I die in a hot guy's arms? Like an Akatsuki guy or at least a hot Leaf or sand ninja, this was so un-fair and to make it ever more unfair I got a cliché unconsciousness, everything went dark, fuck.

XXX

Kakashi's P.O.V

The battle was over now, but none of us felt relieved, I watched as Naruto clutched Kyami tightly, struggling to hold back tears, I felt disappointed in myself, I'd broke my promise and let a team mate die...

"Ow kitty WHAT THE FUCK? Are you going to rape me or something, seriously that hurts and your face is like 2 millimetres from mine!"

I saw Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widen and felt my own do the same, Naruto cried out in joy that his team mate wasn;t dead and hugged her again causing her to gasp out,

"Choking, not breathing,"

Naruto laughed sheepishly and let her go again, as she was set back down on the ground and I walked over she closed her eyes and mumbled,

"I'm hungry what's the amazing chef of chefness cooking for dinner?"

I smiled and Sakura and Naruto laughed, even in her weak moments she had to say something weird, Sasuke turned away with a 'hnn' and we helped her up, heading back to Tazuna's

XXX

Kyami's P.O.V

To get back to Tazuna's I had one arm around Naruto's neck and the other around Sasuke's unfortunately. Sakura walked ahead and kept glancing back at us. I grinned and said cheerily,

"I feel like a pimp in between two guys!"

Naruto laughed and Sasuke twitched, I smirked and continued,

"Something tells me fangirls would pay alot,"

He turned and gave me the famous Uchiha glare and pouted and said,

"Come on Sasu-rex, I was only having fun!"

He looked at me, this time with a confused expression, yes Sasu-rex, it was from when my friend accidently wrote that instead of Sasuke and didn't realise and handed the story she wrote in to the teacher because it was for homework, the teacher had thought the story was about a dinosaur.

"Yeah, your nickname is officially REXY!"

He sweat dropped and faced forward again, continuing to walk, unfortunately for me while I was taller than Naruto I was shorter than Sasuke, so I was in a very uncomfortable position, I was diagonal, which was friggin' annoying, I glared at the ground, my right foot was too much on the ground and my left barely touched it, Kakashi noticed my distress and laughed, the bastard laughed at me!

"Something funny, old man?"

He stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at me, I shrugged and saw his book,

"Sensei, I know that's a perverted book but what's the story line to it?"

He shook his head,

"It's not smut it's romance,"

"Like twilight?"

He looked at me, and I grinned,

"Oh my god, I could re-write that hole series and make it smutty and then make billions off of it! Too bad I didn't read it,"

He shook his head and went back to reading, Sakura turned to me and asked,

"What's twilight about?"

"Gay sparkling vampires that fall in love with a depressed, self obsessed albino chick with social issues,"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and Kakashi said,

"I'm sure it's a lot better than what she described, do you even read Kyami-san?"

I pouted,

"Yes but I read good books, fantasy books with no romance included, romance is so cliché and just repetitive it's like, I love you but we can't be together but I love you so we will be together forever and ever and ever,"

Naruto laughed and agreed with me, Sakura shook her head saying something about 'people who don't understand the beauty of love,' and Sasuke made a 'hnn' noise of agreement, well at least I thought it was agreement...I'm not sure.

When we got back to the house the smell of food met me, I felt my mouth begin to water and heard my stomach growl, ah sweet bliss, food!

**A lot better than the rushed chapter this was at first, I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANOTHER CHAPTER, this is the most updates at once, ever.**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

I was the first one at the bridge today, I looked around and nearly passed out from shock when I saw Naruto running up.

"My alarm clock is broken, I wanted to make sure I wasn't late,"

He panted, I laughed and shook my head as he realised I was the only one here.

"Hey Kitty,"

He looked at me to show he was listening and nodded,

"I was in the Library yesterday and was reading up on history and I read this story about how the village got attacked by this gigantic fox about 12 or 13 years ago..."

He tensed immediately, I smiled at him, imitating someone imitating a creepy expression,

"That's our age group, he could be among us ooooohhhhh!"

I laughed at my ghost noise and quieted,

"Being serious I think it's a horrible thing to have something like that forced on you when you're just born, I mean even if you turn out to be a nice guy people would resent you, I wouldn't wish that on anyone, I also read that that person way shunned and hated by the villagers and it sickens me that humans would blame someone who did nothing just because there's no one else to blame, its horrible, if I ever see them trying that on someone I'll stop them, because Jinchuuriki are people too and deserve to be treated like people...because a demon doesn't make a person any different,"

I turned and grinned at him again,

"Don't you agree?"

The look of shock on his face made me want to laugh out loud, it was replaced with a grin and he cried out,

"Yeah, believe it!"

I leant back against the pole and sighed, I'd been training so hard lately, they'd had their whole lives to perfect these things and I really wanted to catch up and get to a higher than average level, so not only have I been training hard, but late too, Naruto was still talking about something I couldn't hear as I fell into a deep sleep.

XXX

I was walking through the town talking to my demon who's name I learned is 'Kuroibara' which translates to 'black rose' with I think is a really pretty name.

'_Thankyou child'_

"Hey a butterfly!"

I could practically feel the feline demon sweat drop at my remark and twitch as I chased the butterfly, I didn't do it just to annoy her, what gives you that idea?

As I slowed to a jog, I looked over my shoulder, I heard a squeal and leapt onto one of the roofs and leapt to another to look down at the familiar scene. Kankuro held the kid by the neck, what was his name again? Oh yeah Konohamaru or something.

"I don't like little brats,"

"I don't like guys who wear make up,"

I called softly, he looked up and glared at me and I grinned back and said,

"I said what I must,"

"Why must you have said that?"

He asked sarcastically, I grinned wider and said,

"Because I can,"

His glare became laced with venom and I rolled my eyes, my grin became wider and I felt my normally hidden fangs slip out from the cover of my lips and show, clear as day to everyone present.

XXX

Kankuro's P.O.V

I shivered at her gaze, I managed to suppress it but I could tell she noticed, her maniacal grin didn't reach her dark grey eyes that her blue-black fringe caste in shadow, she had a lithe build, pale skin and a dark aura currently surrounded her, I decided to ignore the weird female and went back to terrorising the kid.

I felt the sting as a rock hit my hand and glared at a boy with raven black hair, then I felt a hand of dread clutch my heart when I heard my brother's voice,

"Kankuro stop, you're an embarrassment to our village,"

I began to stumble over my own words as I tried to make excuses, I probably looked real tough to these brats now but they didn't know my brother,

"Oh go easy on him, we don't mind his ignorance,"

I glared at the smirking girls and Gaara looked back at her, she ignored me and looked at him and a smile appeared on her face, not the creepy one from before, a genuine smile.

"Oh and Kankuro, don't lie to someone who witnessed the whole thing, it doesn't compliment your intelligence,"

I glared at her again, how dare the bitch say that to me!

"What, bitch?"

She just returned my insult with an obviously fake puzzled expression,

"Did you just call me a bitch? Because a bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark grows on trees, trees are a part of nature and nature is beautiful so yeah thank you,"

That comment alone made me head spin how fast she said it, come to think of it she spoke very fast, faster than the other brats, even the hyper blonde idiot, and she did it without stumbling over her words, expecting us to understand which made me realise she was used to herself and the people around her talking fast.

The blonde brat looked at her confused,

"Hey you! You're from the village of the sand gourd right? The wind village and fire village are allies but you still need permission to enter the village! So you better have a good reason for being here!" pink haired brat's voice filled with pride at her own words carried to us and before Temari could answer the grey eyes girl spoke,

"They have permission Sakura it's the time of the chuunin exams, exams to see whether or not the Genin are ready to become chuunin"

Gaara called out Sasuke,

"I bet you're just dying to know my name right?"

"I couldn't care less,"

And he walked away.

XXX

Okay it was now the chuunin exams and well, first exam is just about to begin, I sighed and slumped when it did, knowing it didn't matter wether I did the questions or not.

I woke up later to Naruto shaking me awake, I raised an eyebrow at him, I felt something wet and realised it was drool, lovely, I wiped it away and stretched following my team out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue.**

'_Okay child, carefully direct chakra into your arm and let it hang at your finger tips, good, now focus on the shadows, you're in the orchestra, you're leading them, good, now release more chakra and guide the darkness, careful, good,'_

I have to admit Kuroibara isn't like any other demon, she isn't at all what I expected, not only does she have a sense of humour, but she's pretty nice and helps me out, her excuse is she likes me, while most other humans aggravate her, I wonder why that is?

Right now the Cheetah demon was telling me how to use her powers, for now she would let me borrow then, and when I mastered her borrowed powers, she promised me she would teach me how to create my own.

I have to admit I like her, I think the two of us have become, dare I say it, friendly. She continued to instruct me in the direction of the element and while I practiced, she kept guard, to make sure no prying eyes were...prying.

Stage two of the Chuunin exams would begin shortly, I have already signed out the form, I did so in a hurry so she could show me, it may be beginner stuff and I may not be able to use it properly yet, but it might come in handy.

I looked up and decided to re-join the group, assuming Anko would almost be done talking by now, she was and a certain ninja had decided to lick her cheek, I raised an eyebrow and felt Kuroibara chuckle inside me.

I walked over as she told us which gates to go to and ran to catch up to my team mates.

XXX

Okay, so we're resting, Naruto is trying to catch fish and everyone is being extremely quiet, except for Naruto of course. He was grumbling about being unable to catch fish or something like that, Sasuke, being the oh so amazing voice of wisdom decided we needed a code. I forgot it as soon as it was said and when he asked me what it was, all I could do was stare blankly.

He shook his head in exasperation and repeated it, I nodded as if I understood, then I let the expression drop off of my face,

"What?"

He shook his head and repeated it one last time I nodded and forgot it again, but pretended I remembered, he wasn't fooled my guard was up again now, we were in the middle of the forest, surrounded by trees and shit, if I had been alone and we weren't in the middle of the Chuunin exams, this forest might have been nice.

I was waiting for the moment, and here it was, Orochimaru was here, I couldn't help getting in a stab,

"Oh my god, ITS VOLDEMORT, TAKE COVER IT'S YOU KNOW WHO!"

I proceeded to duck down to the sound shinobi's confusion. He began to fight Sasuke and I stayed out of it, knowing that if I helped now it would be a blow to the raven haired boy's pride, and I hated blows to my own pride, so for just this once, I'd cut him some slack.

'_My you're in a giving mood today, sweet heart,'_

I raised an eyebrow, sweet heart? I call people that often, don't tell me she's going to use it against me, I heard her chuckle and ran forward in time to slash Orochimaru as he went to bite my team mate, I growled and his eyes showed a faint flicker of surprise at the venom in my voice.

He retaliated and his tongue shot out of his mouth, I was held up in the air and I began to choke, blood flew out of my mouth as I coughed and gagged, Sasuke's eyes widened. Orochimaru went to bite again, I quickly reached into my pockets and stabbed his tongue with a senbon, his grip loosened and I felt myself plummeting to the ground below, not my best idea.

I saw him going for the bite again and screeched at him, once again causing him to hesitate, I leapt up and slashed at his face with 'Meus Pluvia' and he recoiled, he glared at me and a glint appeared in his eye as he smirked,

"Won't give up girly?"

I growled loudly, it sounded like a lion or something, a Cheetah if I'm going by my demon, I ran forward and slashed again and again, I became to obsessed with hitting him, trying my hardest to protect my entire team from the bite that I knew would sting them all for a long time.

In my obsession I completely forgot strategy and he sunk his teeth into my arm, I screeched and went down, he once again headed for Sasuke, as I saw a mark begin to appear on my arm I dragged myself forwards, fighting the darkness that threatened to overwhelm me.

Finished having a taste he turned and saw me still trying to stab him, he chuckled loudly and hissed,

"You're very determined, maybe you'd be useful fighting under me..."

I glared up at him, the darkness was slowly but surely clouding my vision but I could still see his face,

"R-rot in hell you filthy b-bastard, you m-make reptiles look bad, g-go back to the slimy shit heap you crawled out of,"

He just chuckled again and finally the darkness overcame me and I fell forward, this was so cliché, I had to black out every five minutes didn't I?

'_You wouldn't if you were stronger,'_

XXX

Noise, so much noise, why can't they understand I'm trying to sleep? There's a name, it keeps getting repeated, Sasuke? What? H's just a character in an anime, he isn't real...he's got a bad hair cut too, looks like he cut the ass off of a chicken and super glued it to his head, someone needs to teach that kid the meaning of fashion, not me because I don't know the meaning either.

They keep repeating his name, light's beginning to penetrate my vision, I frowned, this wasn't how I envisioned death, I wanted death to send me somewhere nice and secluded, maybe few friends...maybe not.

"Sasuke, snap out of it!"

I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of the forest of death and I realised what was happening, I tried to get up but I couldn't move, then the curse mark began to get bigger, tking u my arm, NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME OVER YOU SNAKE BASTARD! I wasn't strong enough, the mark kept growing,

_Don't worry, I'll stop it, if it controls you, it controls me too...'_

I felt a much more comforting aura sound me and I let myself fall into her chakra, the marks stopped to grow and retreated to the single mark on my upper arm, I glared at the mark, without Kuroibara it would have taken me over, the thought of someone else controlling MY body made me seethe with anger and grind my teeth, I heard my demon chuckle,

'_You're welcome child,'_

I forced myself into a sitting position and realised everyone was gone, I forced mself and and grumbled something about being forgotten, at that moment the bushes rustled and I got to my feet and glared at them, out of the bushed walked Ino, Shikamaru and Choji.

"You okay?"

I looked at Choji, noticing he was eating chips, I smiled at him kindly and said,

"Yeah, thanks for asking,"

Shikamaru sighed and turned his head,

"Troublesome,"

As Ino was about to yell at the lazy ponytail headed guy I grinned and nodded,

"Agreed, this whole exam is more trouble than it's worth,"

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and nodded in agreement, I sighed and sat down,

"Look I know all teams are against each other right now, but could you please not do anything to me, I promise I'll sit right here I can't be bothered moving anyway,"

Shikamaru looked at me,

"It's a deal if we can swap places,"

I poked my tongue out at him playfully,

"I'd much prefer this position thanks,"

Ino looked at one then the other, she probably thought she was seeing doubles or something, while I'm not as lazy as Shikamaru is I am pretty lazy and it takes something good to get me off my ass, I also like the guys view on the world, he's so laid back and calm.

Choji smiled at me,

"Well we are from the same village, how about we help you get out of here?"

I cheered and glomped the guy, he seemed surprised and almost fell back at my reaction,

"Oh my god, thankyou I think you just saved my life!"

He laughed and Shikamaru muttered another troublesome.

XXX

Finally out of that stupid forest, I said my goodbyes to Choji, Ino and Shikamaru and made the lazy guy promise he'd play Shoji against me sometime, he seemed eager to accept the offer. I then asked them all out to lunch sometime, when they accepted I thanked them for the help and walked over to my team glaring heatedly, Naruto ran over to me with a worried expression on his face.

"What happened!"

"You guys left me behind,"

I hissed threateningly, Sasuke 'hnned' and Sakura's face turned bright red, Naruto began to voice apology after apology and I grinned knowing it wasn't the little guy's fault, it was Sakura's

'_Always have to blame someone,'_

'What's the use if you can't blame?'

'_Good point child,'_

Suddenly a thought hit me,

'Can you read everything I think?'

'_No child, only certain thoughts,'_

I breathed a sigh of relief and my team mates looked at me curiously, then that really sick guy walked in and coughed all over the page, I raised an eyebrow and hoped I never caught whatever the hell he has.

So it was time for round three, oh joy, I leaned against the wall and noticed Kakashi was there, I grinned at my sensei and waved, he waved back and offered a calm 'hello Kyami,' I looked at the smut book he was reading and raised an eyebrow,

"Sensei, if I ever publish a book would you read it, or would you ignore it because it isn't smut?"

He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow,

"I'd read it to make sure you didn't say anything about me in there,"

"Pfft, yeah right, you'd only read it if it was about a threesome between a piece of paper a clip and a paper weight..."

He gave me the biggest 'WTF?' look I have ever received and I grinned back, that has got to be the weirdest thing I've said all day.

I watched the fights closely, Sasuke was taken out because of his mark...I wonder if mine will hold out,

'_I'll keep it under control I don't like it either,'_

Kuroibara hissed dangerously, I nodded so slightly it looked like a shift of my head, team Gai stood near bye, that guy must be obsessed with himself if he names the team after him, seriously, it sounds like a pissy little fan club.

"Next, Kyami vs. Akiari,"

I raised an eyebrow and stood on the rail, jumping down to land in the arena and I felt every eye watching me as I walked to the centre, I saw a guy walking down the stairs and watched as he strolled over with an air of confidence, I raised an eyebrow at him and the battle began.

"FIGHT!"

I attacked I feigned to the right and he drew his Katana and swept it the same way, it was a clumsy hurried movement. Not thought over very well, what an amateur. I twisted to the left as the clumsy sword sweep threw him off balance, I landed a good hard hit on his solar plexus and as he doubled over I kneed him hard in the jaw.

I flew backwards and before he could hit the ground I crouched and kicked him right in the temple, soft enough to not do too much damage and hard enough to knock him out.

XXX

Gaara's P.O.V

I watched, this was that girl, her fight, I watched as she calmly strolled towards the centre of the field.

"FIGHT!"

She dove for the right, her opponent drew his katana and clumsily swept it at her neck, I saw the glint in her eye, she was feeling the adrenaline she was excited.

Her move was a feint and she twisted gracefully to the left Her moves were more like a dance than a battle style, she was fast and graceful, smart and able to think on her feet, but I could see from it she didn't have much muscle strength.

She had speed, grace and a brain, but she hadn't much strength I watched as she landed a hit to his Solar plexus she was going for the weak points.

As he doubled over she slammed her knee into his jaw and used the movement to twist into a crouch. In the same motion she kicked him in the temple, there wasn't much force behind it but it knocked him out.

She was a strategist, she was fast and graceful, but I could defeat her, I would kill this girl with the grey eyes.

XxX

Naruto's P.O.V

Wow. I never realised how good a fighter Kyami was, she'd never shown these skills when she trained.

She mainly just practiced her aim. It was like she was hiding her talents. I watched and yelled out encouragement as her opponent went down. He was out cold.

I wouldn't envy him in the morning.

XXX

Lee and Gai's P.O.V

SUCH YOUTH, YOOOOOUUUUUTHHHH!

XXX

Kyami's P.O.V

I pumped chakra into my feet and jumped onto the rails near my team, I grinned and hopped down walking over to them.

"Congratulations Kya! That was awesome!"

I laughed and hi-fived Naruto, I held up my hand to Kakashi who raised an eyebrow, I sniffled and looked at him with pleading eyes, his eyes turned to show he was smiling and hi-fived me.

"YEAH!"

I turned to gain a hi-five from Sakura and giving up she gave me one, I wanted a hi-five from Sasuke now.

I had to get one from him later.

After the rest of the fights were completed we were informed we had one month before the final exam, and I had actually made it through, I found out I was going to be facing off with some guy who never appeared in the show, oh joy.

XxX

One month goes by pretty quick when you work yourself to near death during the day and fall asleep as soon as you get home, I had rested for the last two days to get my proper energy back and now I was ready for the final exam. That and the fight I knew was coming.

I walked through the festival, I looked around knowing that some of the konoha genin had to be around, I hadn't got much of a chance to befriend my favourite characters, what with all the training I've been doing.

I looked around and spotted a restaurant, Inside I caught site of a spiky ponytail, heh time to meet Shikamaru properly, maybe engage in proper conversation and see about that Shoji game and lunch with his team.

I walked over and into the restaurant, I sat close to where he was sitting and ordered, I looked up to see him looking at me in slight surprise and I grinned at him and walked over.

I stuck out my hand, he looked at it.

"You're supposed to shake it"

He smirked and shook my hand, out the corner of my eye I saw his father, Choji's father and Ino's father watching.

"Hey Shikamaru, nice to meet you properly didn't get a chance at very good intros in the second exam, the forest was very trying don't you think? Almost troublesome,"

He smirked and nodded.

"Your name is Kyami correct?"

I nodded to him and let go of his hand.

"Well I just wanted to wish you good luck in the final exam seeing your performance throughout the rest of the exam I believe you'll kick ass,"

Realising there were three adults watching I laughed nervously.

"Don't pay attention to me force of habit"

I said to the raised eyebrows at my choice of language, Shikamaru smirked lazily again,

"Where's your family kid?"

I looked at Shikamaru's dad and shook my head.

"Aint got none sir and it's Kyami"

He nodded.

"Where are they?"

I looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Dead or if there are any alive far away from here"

He looked at me and nodded, tactful enough not to say anything, I smiled at them all and took my food to go. I waved to Shikamaru.

"Good luck, you're quite talented yourself"

He called to me, oh damn I think I blushed.

XxX

Shikamaru's P.O.V

She seemed like a nice girl, nothing like Ino. She had ordered quite a good meal so obviously no diet. She was slender but well muscled which led me to believe she had quite a training schedule.

I complimented her and couldn't help noticing the light pink tinge on her cheek for it, Unfortunately my dad noticed too.

"Got a nice little lady friend have we Shikamaru?"

I shook my head.

"No dad that was the first time I ever spoke to her properly,"

He smiled and picked up his glass.

"She seems to like you"

What a drag...

XXX

Kyami's P.O.V

The Chuunin exam wasn't worth mentioning, it's been seen before in the show, but as for what really happened afterwards, I'll tell you that.

I was running through the village, trying to get a better fighting place, enemy ninja were close at my heels, it was a dead end, I suppose fighting with something at my back is better than fighting while surrounded, I turned and drew senbon, each of the were deflected by the ninja's kunai.

"Give it up girly,"

Why does everyone keep calling me girly? I growled and drew my rain, I wasn't going down without a fight, thought the odds were stacked against me with about 25 ninja higher than Genin rank I swore would take out at least half of these dick heads.

Lucky for me the street was narrow and a thick wooden plank hung over me preventing death from above, only five shinobi could rush me at a time and I have by now reduced their numbers by eight, but now they realise they need a better strategy.

The wood shuddered above me and what had been an advantage would now become my doom, the narrow lane and the plank above me prevent escape, unless...

I feigned falling and the attacks hesitated, giving me just enough time to run up the wall and upside down, slashing with my sword and taking more of the ninja out, I felt bile rise to my throat at the thought of killing anyone, and forced it down, the wooden plank crashed and the 5 remaining ninja crashed in a heap on top of me, I groaned, the wood had taken the last few out for me, but now I was trapped under a heavy plank of wood tat stabbed painfully into my side, I felt blood leaking of the wound it created and felt my head fall back, as I began to lose more and more blood I tried to force the plank off of me.

My muscles trembled and my arms fell back against the ground, I closed my eyes and accepted my fate, it would take a while to round up all of the injured and maybe they'd forget this alley even existed, by now the Hokage would be dead, I hadn't managed to save him or anyone, I was hurting all over, maybe I really would die here, maybe my luck has run out.

Oh well, I'm not supposed to be here anyway, it would probably be an improvement, then I heard a voice,

"Hey are you okay?"

I opened my eyes wearily to catch sight of Kiba, Hinata and Shino staring at me. Kiba and Hinata looked worried and Shino looked like he had a friggin big collar around his face. Kiba looked more concerned and tried to break through the tired haze my loss of blood had triggered,

"Are you okay?"

Akamaru whined and licked my cheek, I forced my arm to mover and limply patted the dog, unable to keep my amr up it fell back to the ground, carefully the three ninja forced the plank of wood off of me and Kiba picked me up bridal style.

"Thank you,"

I mumbled, my head hung back, I didn't have the strength to hold it up, I tried to hold it up again and ended up leaning it on Kiba's chest, it was more comfortable then hanging back atleast,

"W-will she live?"

I smiled softly at Hinata's obvious concern for a stranger and mumbled,

"I'll be fine, don't worry, I'm cool like that,"

Kiba laughed and I felt the vibration in his chest, it hurt my ears and I felt a head ache coming on,

"Half dead and still making jokes, I like this chick,"

I grinned at the compliment and decided to stop fighting the weariness, I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep, well at least I wasn't knocked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own, the end, go away if you have no intention of reading anything but the disclaimer.**

I was surprised how much my appearance had changed since I entered this world, It was unreal, I mean wow. My once Black hair with blue streaks had turned into a blue black colour, my skin was paler, I now had 2 feline ears sticking out of the top sides of my head that only I could see due to my demons Genjutsu.

My body was changed too; I had more muscles, though not visible I could feel them flex and move beneath my skin, my curves were more prominent and my ribs were almost visible, the ribs were due to me starving myself during training.

I need to eat more, I like food. Plus I had a black and indigo cheetah tail sticking out from above my ass. I frowned. Only my eyes were the same. Grey and dull.

I'd never liked my eyes and normally I find eyes a person's best feature. I liked my lips, a nice colour with good size and shape. They were my best feature.

Other than that I was an ugly girl, I'd never seen myself as pretty, maybe I wasn't ugly but I wouldn't be winning any beauty competitions in the near future.

I frowned, how was I gonna do this? Fuck what would happen if I succeeded? I was going to talk to Sasuke try to convince him to stay, deep down I knew I would fail.

XXX

I ran not paying attention to where I was going. SLAM!

"OW FUCK!"

I had run right into a tree. I KNEW THE INANIMATE OBJECTS WERE OUT TO GET ME.

I'm almost to where Sakura had waited for him. The traitor, the one who strayed from the path of happiness, the one who strayed from the path of light...he was headed for the dark side. It was time I pulled out my deeply buried wisdom and mystique to replace my normal random, stupid insanity.

XXX

Sakura's P.O.V

I was here. I knew Sasuke was coming. I held sad tears back. I was following him. Then she stopped me.

"Hello Sakura dear"

I swivelled around to find her. Kyami. Watching me with those deep grey eyes, you could get lost in those eyes. They completely contradicted her randomness. I was on the verge of tears and I knew she could tell, I drew in a sharp breathe at her next words.

"We are going to fail, we will both try but we shall fail, we shall be defeated, He will leave us and he won't return, when he dose he won't be the same boy you knew Sakura he's already changing"

I opened my mouth to protest when she went on,

"He is scared Sakura, he doesn't want to lose anyone else, he is a scared child crying in a corner, you may not know it, Kakashi may not know it, Kit doesn't either...but I do, he will leave us wether we try to keep him here or not and he will lose everything. Itachi isn't all bad Sakura on that night he didn't tell the full story, Sasuke will lose everything and it will be all his fault...and you know he'll blame it squarely on someone else just because he can't take it himself...we have lost him"

I felt the tears escape and the warm salty liquid slide down my face.

"HE HASN'T GONE YET!"

But I was screaming at empty air. She was gone. I turned to continue after Sasuke tears streaming down my face, I could feel myself ripping apart from the inside. Is this the pain they felt? I'd never realise it had been worse.

XxX

Sasuke's P.O.V

I had knocked Sakura out. I expected no more interference. Naruto and Kakashi would not expect it and sleep all night long.

That girl Kyami was an idiot, though her eyes say otherwise...

I was shocked to look up and see said girl leaning against a tree with one of her senbon sticking out the side of her mouth. I stopped by her and she flicked it into a near bye tree.

"It's pointless to try and stop me"

She stared at me with those cold, dead, deep grey eyes. She may be an idiot but her eyes were so...strange they were cold it was as if they could see into your soul. That Gaara kid had noticed as well. Those eyes showed hidden wisdom but will I ever know of it? No.

"I'm not trying to stop you"

I froze. I take that back, maybe for once she was going to reveal her hidden intelligence that those grey eyes foretold. I stared at her and she closed her eyes and a dry smirk I'd never seen on her before graced her features to give her a sarcastic look. This girl was very sarcastic so it doesn't much surprise me.

"I'm giving you a warning and telling you a truth that you will never see until it is too late...honestly I don't know why I'm bothering, consider yourself lucky I even dragged myself out of bed to help your sorry ass"

I glared but she never opened her eyes.

"Itachi lied, his life is now a lie Sasuke you won't put the puzzle together before it's too late"

I froze, what did she know about that night? No one should know anything!

"You're giving up everything, you may not see it yourself because you have lied to yourself so many times...you're scared, you don't want to lose anyone else, anyone precious, you think you are alone and it kills you"

I was shocked by her sudden deep thinking and shocked to find deep down, I knew she wasn't lying. That scared me.

"You have strayed from the path of good and evil and entered the darkness which shall swallow you whole, you will lose everything you have and never get it back, you'll lose any innocence you once had, you'll lose your heart and your brain, you will be driven by revenge 'till it's all you know and you need it to survive otherwise you have no reason, you are an empty shell a roaming spirit searching for a purpose,"

I hung my head and my bangs cast my eyes in shadow, I couldn't see her beyond the flurry of memories racing in my head, destroying all sense I have.

"Revenge is for fools Sasuke, fools, idiots, loonatics!"

I could no longer contain it I snapped and yelled at her.

"HAVE YOU EVER LOST SOMEONE YOU LOVED! DID IN ONE DAY YOU HAVE EVERYTHING YOU EVER HAD RIPPED AWAY FROM YOU! DID YOU LOSE AN IDOL WHO YOU LOOKED UP TO AND LOVED MORE THAN ANYONE IN THE WORLD! I AM AN AVENGER AND THAT IS ALL I NEED TO BE 'TILL MY DEATH KYAMI!"

I spat her name as if it were poison and glared into her eyes, she didn't waver, she didn't flinch, nothing on her changed. Her eyes faded with a memory long past and she spoke one word and one word only.

"Yes"

I wavered. She had suffered too? I lowered my voice trying to contain my anger.

"Who?"

A dry smile met my question.

"My brother Sasuke, my dear older brother"

I took a breath.

"Don't you want revenge?"

Her smile faded then came back full force, dark humour danced like fire in her eyes.

"You know Sasuke, a strong man stand up for himself, a stronger man stand up for others, what you are doing now is neither,"

She cackled maniacally as if it was some hilarious joke she just told and before I could react she was gone, it was as if she had never been there, she had purposely avoided my question, I'd give her one thing, she was hopeless in strength but her speed was to be envied.

XXX

Kyami's P.O.V

I grinned joyously, my legs moved back and forth and my speed became greater and greater, it was true what I told Sasuke, I had lost my brother technically, miscarriage, it had been horrible and my mother suicided over it, I had only been 2 so I can't remember it.

It made me wonder how my little brother would have been, how things could be different, but it didn't matter, my aunts were my mothers and my cousins were my brothers and sisters, I didn't really care, I had a good life and I wouldn't complain because I'm not the type, I let life go past me and never batted an eyelid, life was good and I wasn't going to complain, I hadn't even known either of them anyway.

Let's cut the sappy crap, it's gay, let's move onto monkeys having sex with elephants!

No? Aw that sucks, MOVING ON TO TOMORROW.

XXX

Shikamaru's P.O.V

This was gonna be a drag. I had Naruto and Choji along with me. Kiba joined not long after, I slowed down to find Kyami grinning and baring our way.

"You thought you were gonna get away without me didn't you? Well guess what! You ain't escaping my insanity today! Better luck next time shika"

She grinned and fell in line behind us., I smiled, I liked Kyami, she was nice and not like the other girls, such as Ino and she loved playing shoji with me, even though she lost every time, at least she was better than Asuma sensei.

I ran on and saw Neji and Lee they came down to meet us and Neji spoke with Lee, we all saw the pain and conflict behind those eyes. Then Kyami did the most un-Kyami like thing ever.

She ran up and hugged him. He stared at her shocked then a big goofy grin crossed his face, she let go did a thumbs up and said

"You train Lee coz when I get back I'm gonna kick your ass in a match!"

Lee was laughing as we ran off, I think most of us liked Kyami. Everyone except Neji was smiling at her and she being herself grinned right back with that wolfish grin of hers. We reached the gate and just as we were about to take off Sakura came crying to us.

Kyami then did another very un-Kyami like thing. She walked up to Sakura who everyone knew she looked down upon because she put her crush before her ninja work, and put her arm around her shoulder. Kyami never touched anyone unless it was to annoy or glomp them out of nowhere.

"It'll be ok Sakura, one thing I know is Naruto will keep that promise coz he's a true ninja. You'll see Sasuke again mate I'll back Kit up and try to help him fulfil his promise, if I am lying my a sparrow crash into my head"

A sparrow then flew right into her head and we all laughed at her. It even brought a smile to Sakura's quivering lips. Naruto looked very happy with her comment on his ninja ways.

We all turned and took off after Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

**How to be a retard: Naruto style**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before if you are desperate for a disclaimer go to the last chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Sasuke retrieval mission! **

**Thank you to my reviewers for a couple Ideas! This chapter isn't very funny sorry. **

Shikamaru stopped us.

I blinked as he began to form the teams.

"I'm going to put us into a formation, if any of you don't follow my exact orders...we all die"

Everyone gasped and I almost burst out

Kiba and Akamaru laughing at some of the faces.

"Kiba you and Akamaru are to go up front at the spearhead position, because of all the walks you go on you know the fire country terrain and that sensitive nose of yours can track Sasuke's sent, more so we will have two sets of eyes up front, you and Akamaru are a team and will be able to spot enemies from both sides."

Kiba blanched then nodded.

I grinned encouragingly at him. He gave me a cocky smile back.

I had to admit he was kind of cute under that hood but crushes are so meaningless, I like how tennis displays it love equals nothing my awesomeness equals everything!

Heh Ok so maybe tennis doesn't display that.

"Next in line is yours truly, I can direct those behind me with hand motions and since I'm close to Kiba I can react quickly in any situation."

We listened. I was waiting to see if I was mentioned.

"Next in line is Naruto and Kyami to work together, the middle of the line is a good position for them, Naruto's shadow clone jutsu and Kyami's speed will definitely help in any situation."

I stared at shikamaru.

"Wouldn't it be better if I had myself and a clone following on both sides, far anough away for an enemy not to notice, close enough to get there quickly in any situation and know when something's happening?"

'_Well thought out Kyami'_

I was almost surprised, The demon hadn't spoken to me in a while.

Everyone was staring at me in approval, Naruto didn't get it.

They weren't used to seeing my smart and serious side.

Shikamaru nodded.

"We'll do that it could help out in sticky situations, if you need help it might be dangerous though."

I smirked and closed my eyes in what I knew was a mischievous look.

"So? I should be able to take the enemy out so there won't be any trouble for you as such you won't be slowed so much in your search for Sasuke."

They all stared at me seriously.

"Maybe I should send out some clones with her so when they are destroyed I can immediately tell she's in danger."

We were all shocked by Naruto's smart suggestion, I personally was touched by his concern.

I grinned.

"Thanks for the concern kit but I think I can handle it."

I crossed my arms with a smirk and balanced on one leg.

Shikamaru stared at me.

"I think it's a good idea"

I pouted.

"Next in line is choji then Neji."

It was a good formation, but I as a fan of the anime? I knew it was doomed to failure.

"LET'S GO!"

We took off.

XxX

I was bored.

Naruto's clone jumped solemnly next to me.

I had sent mine and his off to scout the other side.

I knew his clone would have the same personality as him.

I also knew whatever conversation we had Kit would know about as soon as his clone poofed away.

I wondered if clones took offence to having only the meaning of completeing a mission or training at hand?

"Hey kitty cloney"

The clone looked at me with curiosity.

I grinned.

"No need to be so serious, We'll get Sasuke back eventually, we might end up only managing when we are a hundred and two but yanno"

The clone laughed.

I frowned.

The clone noticed and slowed down as I stopped.

I'd purpously waited until I knew they were parting with Choji.

"They were in trouble but I didn't stop coz I knew Shika would get 'em out of it, he has but they're now parting with Choji, I think you should stay here just incase."

The clone shook his head vehemently.

"I was given this mission and if Shikamaru thinks Choji can handle it he can!"

I smirked.

Then let's wait for them to catch up ne?

He nodded and we waited.

XxX

I stopped again after I knew they had parted with Neji.

I informed the clone who nodded and stood there again.

"Is it just me or you seem more serious and a little smarter than the usual awesome goofy kitty?"

The clone looked at me and laughed.

"Well yeah I guess"

Fuck. I liked this clone. Can I keep him?

"I like you clone can I keep you?"

He laughed again and we started off again.

They had parted with Kiba, Shikamaru left kit to get Sasuke after the chick had gone after Shika.

I wonder if my presence had changed anything in the story line?

I felt a sharp pain in my arm and looked down to see a Kunai sticking out of it.

I knew Naruto was facing off with The bone guy right about now...He couldn't help me.

The clone cried out then poofed away as a Kunai hit him.

What a shame I liked him.

I turned to face my opponent.

XxX

Naruto's P.O.V

A sudden shock of memories flooded my brain.

This guy was tough, I won't be able to beat him in time to get Sasuke! And now Kyami was in trouble! Arg! I HATED THIS!

That bastard had to leave...had to leave us.

XxX

Kyami's P.O.V

I didn't know this guy.

He wasn't in the anime I'd seen, or the Manga.

This was bad, I didn't know his strengths or weaknesses. I might lose.

"I'm impressed you managed to sneak up on me like that mind passing a few tips to me?"

As soon as I finished manage I tossed 10 senbon at him without pausing in my speech.

Funny I actually learnt that from the rangers apprentice and it worked!

He grunted as the senbon hit him in the arm.

I might win, those were filled with deadly poison.

He smirked.

"That poison won't work on me girl"

I froze, no one who wasn't on my team knew I poisoned my senon...FUCK!

He launched at me and began attacking.

I struck like a snake but he struck faster.

I was famous among the rookie 9 for my speed, agility and stealth.

But he outmatched me by far.

I gasped as I felt a sharp pain in my right eye, a warm trickle of blood.

I opened it again to see...nothing.

My left eye I could see everything and my right eye...nothing.

I saw he held in his hand a kunai and I gritted my teeth.

I hadn't dodged quick enough.

Fuck. I was blind in my right eye, this would slow me down.

He started an onslaught of attacks at my blind side.

I gasped at the force behind it.

I slammed into a tree and began to charge chakra into my right eye.

My vision was in black white and blue and not very good but I could now make up for my lost vision if only for a little bit.

Then began the taunts.

I don't know how I lost my cool.

Normally it's impossible to get me angry but he managed it.

And this was a fatal mistake.

Normally when you made me mad I'd go ballistic and try to kill you.

But this was far worse...

I felt the adrenaline course through my veins and then the raw overwhelming power.

The anger flooded through my system and I felt the demon stir.

XxX

The random guys P.O.V

The girl was fast I'd admit and her reflexes were amazing. But I was better I'll always be better! Than everyone! I'd train and become stronger for lord Orochimaru! Only for my lord!

I blinded her in the right eye but she managed to dodge my left sweep.

She leapt back and I began to mock her.

I never realised my mistake until it was too late.

A dark chakra began to surround her. It created claws for her hands and all of a sudden a tail and 2 wolfish ears were visible.

I froze as she looked up and her eyes were different.

Instead of her cold, calm, non-caring grey eyes I was looking into the eyes of a killer.

The right eye which I had blinded was pupiless and electric blue but the other was blood red with a single slit for the pupil.

Fear. I had never felt such fear before.

This wasn't her power and she couldn't control it, it just kept coming out of her, leaking out of her pores, The chakra formed wings on her back, they resembled the wing of a demon and the wing of an angel.

She ran at me with such speed I couldn't even blink before she raked those chakra claws across my face then before I'd even moved slammed her foot into my jaw. I heard a sickening crack and knew she'd broken it.

She then leapt at me again as I flew through mid air.

A blood curdling scream tore from my throat as her sharp fangs sunk into it's flesh.

I felt the blood trickling down my neck.

I felt her enjoying it's flavour.

She then grabbed her sword and drove it through my heart and I knew no more.

XxX

Kyami's P.O.V

I don't remember anything. Only the pure rage and power leaking from my veins.

I was laying on my back looking at the sky.

It was raining.

I was still in the clearing where I had fought that guy.

I turned my head and saw his corpse laying there, the blood being washed away by the rain.

My muscles hurt. My eye hurt. My whole right side hurt and as I moved my hand to feel it I had many cuts and stab wounds.

How long had I been bleeding?

I rolled into my stomach.

Funny word...stomach...

I gasped at the sharp pain that shot through my entire right side as I hauled myself onto my feet.

It hurt.

I couldn't remember much of the fight...I lost all sense and he was so fast I didn't see him properly.

And what happened to my eye.

I could only see to my left now.

I hope Tsunade can fix it.

I felt the rain slide down my skin...I was drenched.

I began to walk slowly.

The sharp pain in my right side became a dull throbbing as I got used to it.

The rain didn't help my progress, one foot in front of another, one slip after another.

I landed painfully onto my right side.

I groaned.

I could just lay here and sleep, the warm rain and mist is comforting.

I groaned and hauled myself to my feet once again.

All I have to do is put one foot in front of the other, one in front of another until I get to Konoha.

Why am I so weak?

I couldn't support the weight of my head and it drooped so I couldn't see in front of me.

My body felt like lead.

One foot in front of another.

One step after the other.

I could make it back, we weren't too far the medics should be on the way.

XxX

Naruto's P.O.V

Kakashi sensei was carrying me.

Some medics ran up beside us.

Neji...Choji critical condition...Kiba, akamaru...Serious injuries, Shikamaru...alright...Kyami they hadn't even found and they wouldn't be able to find her in the rain. What if she died? It would be my fault, my fault I couldn't get to her. My fault I forgot about her after Lee came.

...

Everyone who had fought were at the gates, it had taken a while to here.

The injured had to be taken at a slow walk as not to jolt them and hurt them more.

I looked up and saw Shikamaru standing, Kiba leaning on Kankurou's shoulders, Neji and Choji had been ran to the hospital, Gaara was standing there with his sister perfectly fine.

They all stared at me...I met their gazed tiredly. I looked into Shikamaru's eyes and a hidden message passed between us...we failed.

"Where is Kyami-chan?"

I looked over at Lee and Kiba who had voiced the remark.

Shikamaru looked away, he'd probably been informed.

I saw Kiba and Lee's eyes widen in horror.

"She's dead?"

I shook my head.

"We don't know, we couldn't find her."

Everyone looked down sad.

We all liked Kyami, she was odd at times but she was nice to us all and she didn't judge any of us.

All of a sudden I felt Kakashi sensei tense and turn around, I cried out at what I saw.

I was horrible.

Even Gaara's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open slightly.

Kyami forcing herself to walk.

Her hair was hiding her drooped head.

Her entire right side was mangled.

Her arm was hanging by muscle and the bone had been half cut through, there were stab marks everywhere, deep gashes, her flesh bone and muscle showed in multiple places, the stench of blood was sickening.

She looked up and I saw blood dribbling from the corners of her mouth.

Her right eye was faded and a silvery colour, she was blind in her right eye.

The scar went over her right eye then ended at her collar bone.

Her clothes were wrecked and barely covered her lucky the pervy sage isn't here.

She hung her head again, took one more step and collapsed.

"It's amazing she even managed to make it here."

I looked up at Gaara's voice.

"She'll probably die within the next five minutes."

I couldn't help it, I don't want to lose two people in one day, especially when it's all my fault.

I could have saved them both.

"NO! SHE'S GOING TO LIVE! KYAMI IS STRONG SHE'S NOT GONNA LET THIS BRING HER DOWN!"

I felt the hot tears trickle down.

They all looked at me I saw the rest of them seemed sad too.

"Shut the fuck up kit you're giving me a headache"

We all looked over at her.

Gaara sent out some sand and whisked her away to the hospital with his siblings.

This mission was a failure.

I was a failure.

I could have saved them...


	8. ZOMG UPDATE!

**Haven't updated in a while, so on so forth, I don't own anything so on so forth, I'm skipping all the filler, it annoys me and wastes my downloads. I have a question for anyone who even bothers to read my story, should I put any pairings in (WARNING: I never write romance so I'd be a beginner if you're into that crap,)**

XxXxX

Kyami stared at the village. She couldn't stay here.

For one, she was not meant to be here in the first place. Two, if she wanted to survive here she had to get stronger and to get stronger she couldn't rely on anyone else. Three she didn't belong there in the first place and might find out how to get back to her own world on her travels.

Kyami turned and walked away from the village and never once looked back, on the exact day Naruto himself left the leaf village.

_**2 Years later.**_

Gaara sat at his desk, deep in thought. News from Konoha had come in a week or two ago concerning that girl he'd met at the chuunin exam. She was now classified as a Missing-nin and he felt annoyed at Konoha for having Naruto notice it within five minutes while it took them two years. Though he could hardly blame them, Kyami kept to herself and had only made friends with the rookie nine who during that time had been training hard.

Tsunade had probably been buried up to her neck in paper work (not that she did any) and any ninja available would have been called in for a mission. More attention would be directed at the genin and the village would have been extremely busy, but still it was disturbing that for two entire years the girl with the grey eyes had not been missed.

Gaara looked up slowly and frowned, he could hear something.

He got up from his paper work and slowly began to head outside. He looked up and his eyes narrowed as he saw a gigantic bird soaring over the village, he caught a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye and he used his sand to guide him into the air.

"Heh, so you figured me out already, un? How'd you do it?"

"There aren't any birds like that in our village,"

Gaara rasped softly. The blonde grinned and Gaara launched sand at him, the bird dodged masterfully and Gaara called upon more and more sand. Waves of sand flew at the ninja and still he dodged it all, right up until Gaara managed to wrap his sand around his arm.

Gaara balled his hand into a fist and Deidara's arm was crushed.

Gaara emotionlessly pulled enough of his sand back to form a defence from this man's next onslaught. As he waited in the darkness he saw something emerging from the side of his shield. He didn't have time to react and the was hit hard in the face.

The sand fell away and Deidara grinned in triumph. Gaara used the last of his energy to move the sand out of his village, to protect them and he then slumped and began to fall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a slight, hooded figure watching and he caught sight of their cold grey eyes.

XXX

Deidara's P.O.V

I had succeeded in my mission. I had the one tail captured and was heading out of the village when I saw a hooded figure standing on top of the leaf wall. Without drawing attention to myself I landed, curious of what they were there for. If they wanted to kill me I could simply flee or kill them first.

I landed, tense and ready for a fight, a soft voice, that sounded neglected as if she hadn't used it for a while, was what I was met with. I knew it was a her from her voice.

"I'm not here for a fight,"

She said calmly. Her voice was even, though slightly raspy from the obvious neglect, she was a lone wolf this one, it was easy to tell. She carried herself with the confidence of one who knew their abilities, who they could defeat and who they could not and would act accordingly. But she also had a solitary aura, it was well disguised and I wondered what her true strength was.

She looked up and the hood fell back. She had blue black hair and light grey eyes. Her pale skin looked blue in the moonlight and I could tell immediately her strength was definitely not in her muscles.

Even so her eyes were cold as she looked at me and then they softened and a wolfish grin spread across her face. Fangs protruded from her gums and she was obviously used to using them for intimidation, she looked pretty creepy.

"What are you here for?"

I asked curiously. If she didn't want to kill me what did she want?

"Tell the Akatsuki, and your leader ...to watch out because I can see a threat to the organisation's well being...and ask if he needs...assistance,"

I raised an eyebrow. Was that all she wanted? It was hardly worth my time.

"Oh and tell him...I know who he is and who taught him as a child so to choose wisely,"

I felt my eyes widen. Even the members of Akatsuki didn't know leader-sama's name, I immediately tried to grab her, but a second too late. She had disappeared.

I turned and went to meet Sasori-no-danna.

XXX

Kyami's P.O.V

After two years I had gotten stronger. Anbu from other villages attacked whenever I entered different countries. It made for good training, and because I didn't have the heart to kill them, call me weak if you will. It helped my aim for I always aimed for a nerve in the neck, causing paralysis instead of murder.

I made sure I hid behind everything worth hiding behind. I made sure no-one ever saw my face. It payed off well, I trained myself to a near death state every day and pushing my body to such extremes made me stronger.

It was an effective strategy because any one can do it the only problem is everyone in my world was too lazy. Give everyone my new routine and there'd be no such thing as obesity.

I was happy though, because in this world, the impossible was possible. I had created my own jutsus and turned them into my own fighting style. I had increased my speed, my stealth, my strategies and the ability to think on my feet. Because two years was a short time compared to people who had had their whole lives to train I had to focus on my strengths.

Sadly this left me with a major weakness, one that was even visible! I could tell Deidara sensed my weakness as soon as he saw my face.

I could hit fast and the leverage helped the force behind the hits, I knew every weak point and had studied the body closely to see what nerve did what when you hit it and how I could use it to my advantage during a fight.

But if I fought someone who was smart and powerful at the same time, I was screwed. I made sure I only ever fought people who were my only just above my level. It was enough to increase my abilities and small enough for me to get out of without major injury.

Another weakness I had was I was still blind in my right eye from that stupid bitch who worked for Orochimaru. I hid that eye so my enemies never noticed and never thought to attack my right side only.

Ah thank you fashion for bringing in the side fringe. The only damned useful thing it ever did.

Once I faced a ninja who noticed my right eye and I barely made it out of that alive.

I wanted to join Akatsuki now, so I could keep up with what part of the story line I was in. Even so I could fade away into the back ground. I couldn't join Akatsuki fully, but I could humour Pein with petty assassinations and missions to gain money all the while I would know what was going on.

The only reason I had ended up in the sand village was because I knew the time skip lasted two years, so I had came before the two year gap to wait. I didn't want to miss my chance.

I turned now and pushed chakra to my legs. I crouched and leapt from the wall, landing without fault and grinning. This world was so cool! Petty thought but it was true. I ran into the dessert night, the cold wind blowing my hair back and rushing past my ears.

XXX

Naruto's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. I came back expecting warm welcomes, Sakura's smile, everyone laughing together, Sensei welcoming my return and Kyami cracking some joke about my absence.

Instead I came back and Kyami was gone and no one had even noticed that she had disappeared, and now Gaara had been kidnapped by the damned Akatsuki!

I hit a wall, hard.

"I swear Gaara, Sasuke, Kyami...I will bring each and every one of you back to the village I promise!

XXX

Pein's P.O.V

I called a meeting after he had received Deidara's news. We were currently removing the 1 tail from the jinchuuriki. I had thought long and hard and I had decided the girl could be useful to my plans. It might turn in my favour to have a fairly strong Kunoichi doing the dirty work like assassination missions and such most of my members don't have the patients and stealth skills.

The girl did and I was going to introduce her to my members now.

"We have a new member to Akatsuki, she will be handling most of the stealth missions, since most of you don't seem to have the requirements for that,"

The girl, Kyami appeared using the same jutsu everyone else, save Deidara and Sasori, were using.

"Does this illusion make me look fat?"

The first words out of her mouth were a joke and that was what I don't like about her. She was too cheerful, too jocular. Although I heard a few snorts and guffaws from the members. Even Konan smirked.

She gave a half assed wave and let her hand drop to her side. She looked around and began studying his members, sizing them up. Yet she did it in a bored fashion as if she already knew every strength and weakness they held and I was instantly suspicious.

"Well I've introduced myself can I go now? I was eating before you rudely interrupted and the evil rabid fan girls with rabies named ray might steal my cheese!"

I sighed and waved my hand, signalling for her to leave. She gave me that creepy wolf grin of hers and her illusion blurred then disappeared.

**You like? I bet most people have stopped reading my stories because I stopped updating them for so long, I'm lazy and have a horrible memory and stuff so yeah I will try to remember to get off my ass and update.**


	9. chapter 9

**Omg, this has got to be one of my shortest updates ever! I was in a good mood 'cause we found a little kitty in my old school that my mum works at and it was so cute! But then we had to take it to the pound. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

XxXxX

Kyami's P.O.V

"_Your dream vacation_

_Is my hostage refuge _

_A work in progress, you bleed just like you puke while running a mile!_

_Hey are you okay?_

_You look pretty low, very handsome awkward!"_

I sang quietly, I was waiting for Deidara and Tobi, I regretted being unable to have befriended Sasori before he died, I liked Sasori in the anime. Then again I liked all of the Akatsuki, they were my favourite characters of the whole show and beat my favourite characters from a few other animes as well.

"Ooooh! Tobi thinks there's a musician in the Akatsuki now, can she hold a note for very long?"

Tobi said in a cheeky, suggestive tone of voice and I smirked, I knew exactly who Tobi was but I loved him all the same! He was hilarious! Sometimes I think the person under the mask might enjoy acting as Tobi!

"Trust me Tobi I can hold a note longer than ANYONE,"

I winked all sexy like and Tobi laughed. Deidara walked out of the trees and he looked me over, sizing me up and determining whether or not I'd be a bother. I gave him my trade mark grin, showing off my pearly whites that I had recently visited the dentist to gain.

Tobi jumped down from the tree he had been sitting in and stood next to Deidara, tobi was a head and a bit taller than Deidara and from here I could tell Deidara was a few inches taller than I myself was. I gave a mocking bow and said in a playful tone,

"It is an honour to meet such powerful, amazing, feared, god-like Akatsuki members such as yourselves, very attractive pair aren't you?"

Deidara, rather startled by my remark let out a 'heh' and Tobi being Tobi decided to bite me back.

"And it is Tobi's pleasure to meet such a sexy little lady, Tobi has a mask on his face but his butt is only covered by nice showy clothing in case you'd like to look,"

I grinned and pumped chakra into my legs and walked my fingers up his shoulder,

"I won't forget that little offer,"

I winked and then turned to Deidara.

"Oh but Deidara-san must be getting all jealous! Don't worry I have enough room in my bedroom for more than one stud,"

I raised my eyebrows suggestively and he smirked and shook his head. He turned and beckoned for Tobi and me to follow and so we did.

XXX

Deidara's P.O.V

I tried to bite back my annoyance as Tobi refused to shut his damned trap. We were headed to meet the girl, Kyami, to over-see her progress in a simple mission. I hand't seen her properly last time and I wondered if she'd be wearing the same dark cloak that had faded and blurred and merged with the night.

Tobi went on ahead and I heard singing. It wasn't the best singing I'd ever heard but whoever was singing wasn't exactly bad either, it made me curious as to what the original sounded like, if there was one. The song was rather unfamiliar.

Tobi made some smart ass remark and I sighed, I just hope she isn't as annoying as Tobi. I walked through the trees and I saw she was not wearing the same attire from our last meeting. She wore strapless, dark purple top and black pants that reached past her ankles, they were slightly baggy and her belt was made completely from chains. Over her top she wore a coat that reached just above her knees and has slits through the side which allowed her legs free movement, this was also black.

She replied to one of Tobi's remarks in one of the most sarcastic tones I'd heard for a while. Her build was small and Tobi was a lot taller than her, but this didn't stop her from having a big mouth, as long as she didn't have that mouth in battle and she didn't annoy me too much I was fine with it.

We continued walking and for a while it was quiet, of course this didn't satisfy Tobi. I could practically feel the mischievous thoughts rolling off of him in waves.

"So Kyami-chan, Deidara-sempai really loves art and I was wondering whjat your view of it is, are you an artist Kyami-chan?"

I looked back, suddenly interested, was this girl an artist? Kyami looked up and a thoughtful look glazed her eyes and the usual careless look in her eyes was replaced with something deeper.

"Yes...I draw, I dance, I sing, I sculpt. Art is beauty Tobi, originality and uniqueness, a show of joy, passion, love, hate, misery, lust, vengeance, fear. It expresses emotion and turns it into something beautiful and compelling,"

I suddenly felt happy. She actually knew what art was! Perhaps I had found someone else to talk with about my own view on art and maybe I could show her what true art is! But she hadn't finished her little speech yet.

"There are many different forms of art, it could be fleeting like an explosion, beautiful and fiery or it could be something subtle like a painting of a lake, calm and soothing. Art can be music, art can be a picture, it can be an explosion, it can be dance, from that do you think I'm an artist Tobi?"

Tobi looked thoughtful.

"Tobi doesn't get it,"

"Don't worry if it's too complicated for your mind to comprehend, I can understand that, we can't all be smart,"

This made me laugh, she just knocked him down a few pegs!

"Awww Kya-chan you're starting to act like sempai! You're both such meanies!"

Then Kyami did something I myself would never EVER do. She hugged him.

"Awwww Tobi-san I'm so sorry!"

Tobi then proceeded to laugh and hug her back and I almost threw up. She was definitely an interesting character.

XXX

Naruto's P.O.V

Argh! Sai was so annoying! I felt like pounding that guy so many times today! I looked at my bedside drawer and saw the photo of the old team 7.

Sakura was smiling at the camera while Sasuke and I were glaring at each other maliciously, Kyami was grinning and jumping in front of the camera. She covered half of Sasuke's body and her head took up the space between Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi sensei was smiling behind us, tall enough to be seen from the back.

I missed them both, Sasuke and Kyami, why did they leave? Why couldn't things be like back then when Sasuke and I argued while Sakura yelled at me for arguing with Sasuke and Kyami said something completely random just for the hell of it. It was funny because it stopped mine and Sasuke's arguments dead every time and every one ended up giving her a look that said 'what?'

My chest ached, the feeling where it's as if your lung are suffocating your heart and your rib cage is shrinking around it. The burning sensation in the back of your throat, I missed how it was back then. I wondered why Kyami had left anyway, she hadn't been after revenge like Sasuke. The village treated her fairly and she had great friends here, why leave?

I promised myself I would bring them back and I wouldn't stop until they were here, home, in Konoha.

XXX

Kyami's P.O.V

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of just walking through forests and over bridges and lakes and even Tobi had stopped bothering with conversation. I was so bored!

I looked down and a grin spread across my face, the path was yellow and anyone who knows me knows what that means!

"Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road, follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road!"

I had skipped ahead and I could feel Tobi and Deidara's eyes boring holes into my back and I faked limping while putting a hand to my back.

"Can you stop boring holes into my back with your eyes! I need it!"

I got up and began to skip again...right into a tree yay, note the sarcasm.

"You damned baloney of a tree, why do inanimate objects hate me!"

"Because even they realise their intelligence is superior to yours,"

Deidara growled. He'd put up with me for two weeks and honestly I think he likes me. I'm not always stupid and random and he realised that after a while, my randomness did amuse him at times and others annoyed him but he wanted to see my intelligent side and without meaning to I had let it out in front of him once.

XXX

Deidara's P.O.V

I almost sweat dropped when she started skipping down the road singing some retarded song. Kyami was an interesting girl, I remembered only a few days ago, the first time I had a proper chat with her. It had surprised me when she had said some intelligent things instead of all that nonsense about talking squirrels and random facts about cheese and how something called monopoly created all wars.

_Flash back_

_I rolled over, unable to get to sleep. I frowned as I saw Kyami slowly getting up and without a sound she slipped into the forest. Curiosity burned inside me and I had to follow._

_I stalked her for about 5 minutes before she stopped and began to jump from branch to branch up a tall tree. I followed her making as little noise as possible, she stopped at one of the uppermost branches and looked down with a grin._

"_Hello Deidei,"_

_I twitched at the nickname she'd given me. I glared at her and leapt onto the branch she was on, still glaring._

_That grin of hers never left her face._

"_No offence,"_

_She held out her hand to me and I raised a brow, either way a shook it. She sat down and stared at me,_

"_So is there a reason for you stalking me or am I just too sexy to resist?"_

_She winked and I smirked. I closed my eyes and looked out to see a breathtaking sight. The tree was taller than the others of the forest and allowed a view for miles. There was a lake in the distance that sparkled silver in the moonlight and the green of the trees was faded and grey-blue in the light. There were mountains on the horizon and the moon was clearly visible for there were only a few clouds. _

"_See that, that's what art is,"_

_I looked at her and couldn't help but agree, to some degree at least. She started singing, she did that a lot, sometimes it was annoying and other times it didn't bother me. _

"_You spin me right round baby right round_

_Like a record baby right round, round, round_

_I got to be your friend now baby_

_And I would like to move in just a little bit closer!_

_All I know is that to me, you look like your lots of fun_

_Open up your loving arms and watch out here I come_

_You spin me right round baby right round_

_Like a record baby right round, round, round!"_

_She leaned against the tree as she sang and I listened to the lyrics, trying to find out if I knew the song or not._

"_Do you make up these songs you sing? I've never heard any of them un,"_

_She stopped singing and looked at me she had a dead serious look on her face. _

"_No, but I'm flattered you think I have that much talent,"_

_She smiled. I frowned._

"_The song I was just singing was 'you spin me round' but I don't listen to the version by the guy whose name I haven't bothered to remember because I hate it. I only listen to the chipmunk version,"_

"_Chipmunk version, un?"_

_"They're a band,"_

_Once again I'd never heard of them and I began to wonder where she came from._

"_What was Sasori like?"_

_The question caught me off guard and I stared at her with wide eyes,_

"_What un?"_

"_What. Was. Sasori. Like?"_

_She spelt it out slowly, as if I was simple and I glared at her again. _

"_He was a fellow artist so I respected him un,"_

_She smiled and once again I was caught off guard. Whenever she smiled at me or Tobi before it was either a wolfish grin or a smirk, this was different, her usually guarded eyes were soft and the smile was sincere. She closed her eyes and looked out to the horizon._

"_No art lasts forever, he was misguided to believe that, I hardly blame him though for the life of a Shinobi misguides people,"_

_I sat down next to her, bored of standing and looked at her. She was a bundle of surprises this one, you think you've worked her out (hyper active, clumsy stupid and sarcastic) when suddenly she decides to change her personality completely. _

"_I like the night, the air is fresher, it's prettier and it's quieter,"_

_We sat in silence for a while, a feat I would consider a miracle for Tobi. _

"_Wouldn't it be sad to know the future? To know who would die and who would live, who would do what. Imagine looking at someone and knowing they would die and being unable to do anything about it because the consequences could be severe, and yet not knowing your own future. You're the only one who can pick and choose while for everyone else their futures are set, wouldn't that be sad?"_

_I stared at her, utterly baffled by her question. Where had this come from?_

"_I suppose so un, but it could be useful as well, you could change things for the better or worse, you wouldn't know un,"_

_She stared at me and suddenly she smiled._

"_You're a lot more intellectual than you let on Deidei,"_

_I twitched. Damned nickname! I hadn't realised I had been grinding my teeth until she laughed and told me to relax, it was just a nickname. _

"_Tobi tells me you like art, can you show me?"_

_I grinned, she wanted to see art? I would show her what true art really was! I grabbed some clay out of a bag and began to infuse chakra with it, I smirked at her and moulded it into a bird, I let it fly from my hand and into the air. _

"_Katsu!"_

_The bird exploded, I watched the explosion and then turned to see her staring in awe, eyes sparkling and a grin on her face._

"_Now that was cool,"_

**Okay, that chapter was more to the purpose of building Kyami's character. R&R please! Oh and no one seemed to answer my question from the last chapter, should I pair Kyami with anyone? If so who should she be paired with?**


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: STORY UPDATES MAY BECOME SLOWER! I was planning to make them more often but I just got an idea for a story, not a fan fiction. I've been writing a proper fiction story and planned to get it published but I completely forgot the plot and then inspiration struck for another story so I'll be involved in that more than any of my fan fiction. When I finish it I'm going for getting it published, so if anyone actually read this...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but I will own the world soon enough, MWAHAHAHAHAHA cough. **

Kyami's P.O.V

"_She works for the weekend, _

_Mixed tape of her favourite bands, _

_Tearing up the radio lost in the stereo sound,_

_She's trouble in a tank top,_

_Pretty little time bomb blowing up, take you down_

_Living in the radio, Lost in the stereo sound!"_

I sang cheerfully. I'm so glad when I came here it was with my Ipod. I even figured out how to keep it charged! All I had to do was focus a tiny stream of chakra from my hand to the Ipod and ta da, charged!

"Must you constantly sing, un?"

I stared at Deidara and put on a thoughtful look. I made a bunch of 'hmm' noises, copying Zim from 'Invader Zim' and grinned at the blonde.

"Why yes, I am 90 percent sure I must sing,"

I got the percentage from L from Death note. Go anime! Deidara sighed in annoyance and I pursed my lips, he wasn't usually this irritable.

"Is something wrong, deidei-chan?"

He glared at me and I gave him another grin. Ah I love being annoying, though I honestly am concerned and he could tell from my tone of voice I was.

"Nothing, just remembering something,"

That instantly perked my interest. The anime didn't give the poor guy much character development, did he even have a family?

"What? You can tell me, I promise I won't say anything,"

He stared at me for a while, as if deciding wether or not he could trust me with this information.

"If you say anything un...,"

I held up my hands and shook my head.

"Woah! I'm insulted! You honestly think I'd tell someone a secret entrusted in me! I may have a big mouth but I am not a bitch...ok maybe I am but I can keep a secret, I'll take this conversation to the grave,"

I stared at him, I was officially serious, heheh serious...no bad brain! Be serious!

"Well un, when I was taken to Akatsuki Itachi made a complete fool of me, I almost killed myself with that! Those damned eyes, they look down on me and my art un!"

I hugged him. He didn't expect this and almost fell over.

"No, Deidei-kun is awesome! Don't let those silly eyes dampen your mood! The candy man doesn't like people when they're sad!"

He laughed at my bizarre coment, or maybe from surprise. I of course didn't let go, he was warm and squishy! OH MY GOD! I SHALL NAME HIM SQUISHY AND HE SHALL BE MY SQUISHY!

"Deidei?"

"Uh, yes un?"

"You are very warm and squishy, your new nickname is squishy, squishy the little blonde jellyfish with purple polka dots!"

"Un?"

I let go and grinned at everyone's favourite little blonde terrorist.

"I promise I won't tell anyone what you just said, I understand, I feel like an underling sometimes too, it used to really hurt and annoy me but you know what? They're just jealous of my awesomeness and my sexyness and my randomness and my awesomeness' awesomeness,"

He raised an eyebrow at me and I leaned against him and began to play with his hair, I made it look as if his hair was extremely interesting and made it look as if all my attention was absorbed in it.

"Itachi is probably jealous of your sexy hair,"

He smirked at me and I poked my tongue out,

"Your hair isn't as sexy as mine though,"

I skipped ahead to meet Tobi who had run off ahead of us because apparently he smelt food. I have wolf senses from my awesome Jinchuurikiness and I couldn't smell it! But now I could and I was hungry. We were supposed to meet Itachi and Kisame somewhere up ahead. I had orders to help them in an information gathering mission, maybe they'd be at the food place?

"_She's dancing alone,_

_I'm ready to go, but she's so lost in the stereo!_

_Lost in the stereo!_

_She's out of control so beautiful! _

_Lost in the stereo, lost in the stereo!_

_I'm losing her 'cause she's so lost in the stereo!"_

"Well how about that? We have an Akatsuki member with some singing talent,"

I looked over to the food stand to see Itachi and Kisame sitting there in bad ass poses, with tea and food next to them.

"Oh my god! It's a fishy!"

I ran over to them and gave a slight bow.

"Name's Kyami but you can call me kyami or if you want you can call me sexy. "

Kisame started laughing and I could feel Itachi sizing me up. He seemed to decide that I wasn;t strong enough to be a threat, and against him, I probably wasn't. I stared at him as piercingly as I could and then I grinned widely, I bent down to look him in the eyes, since he didn't have the sharingan on I guessed I'd be fine. I hope...

"You have very pretty eyes,"

I could feel Deidara boring holes into all of our backs and I wondered if he was always like this around Itachi.

"They're a different pretty from Deidara's, his are vibrant and a pretty blue which shows his artistic flair. Your eyes are dark and black, they are pretty because they are deep, like a pool you look into in the night, you just can't see the bottom, what if there isn't a bottom? Your eyes don't look humorous like his, they almost look guarded and closed, almost sad..."

His eyes narrowed into a glare and I quickly looked at his forehead before he decided to sharingan me. I straightened and Kisame looked at me with a new opinion, he'd obviously sized me up as a goof ball like Tobi. Now he'd seen my serious side for about two seconds I suppose it made you think.

Ha! I confuzzle these people! They'll never know my secret, that I have their birth days marked in on my phone! Yes I am just that obsessed, I have my favourite anime character's birthdays on my mobile phone.

"Tobi thinks Kyami is very nice and funny! Tobi thinks Itachi and Kisame-san will like her as much as Tobi and sempai do!"

I hugged Tobi and said in the most dramatic way possible,

"I WILL MISS YOU TOBI! IT'S SO SAD! MAY WE PART NOW, NEVER FORGET ME! ALAS PARTING IS SUCH SWEET SORROW,"

Tobi hugged back and happily joined in the drama, it turned into us trying to shout louder than each other and be even more over-dramatic and I could feel Itachi's glare, Kisame's laughter and Deidara's...nothing. He wasn't doing anything but staring at us, he was probably used to such shows by now.

"Don't think I forgot you squishy!"

I turned and glomped the blonde, who now used to being spontaneously jumped on didn't waver. I'd probably help his training, he won't flinch when enemies attack him so he won't be open to injury!

"I will miss you my squishy!"

Kisame rose his eyebrow and coughed,

"Squishy?"

"She likes to make odd nicknames for people un,"

I looked at Kisame, still clinging to Deidara as tightly as I could.

"Yes, you are fishy...no...You are BRUCE THE SHARK,"

He looked confused, I ignored it and looked at itachi and thought.

"Garniere!" (A/N sp?)

This time they all looked at me with looks of puzzlement, except Itachi, who apparently is above confusion.

"It's a shampoo brand!"

He gave me the infamous ice cold, evil, Uchiha glare and I hugged Deidara tighter. That look was freaking scary!

"Meep! Deidara he's glaring at me!"

I buried my head in Deidara's cloak and hugged him tighter. He pried me off and let me fall right on my ass on the hard, cold, dirty, rocky ground. What the fuck was his problem! I glared at him to let him know how displeased I was with his change of temperament. Usually when me him and Tobi would joke around he would glare at Tobi or hit Tobi and if I clung to Tobi said super awesome pumpkin ninja would tell Deidara how much of a 'mean sempai' he was.

I got up and skipped over to Itachi and Kisame and stuck my tongue out at the blonde terrorist. He gave me a cold glare and I suddenly felt hurt, his glare disappeared and a puzzled look flashed across his face for a fraction of a second before he turned away and beckoned for Tobi to follow him.

"Deidara-san doesn't seem to be in a good mood today,"

Kisame pondered.

"He's just PMSing,"

Kisame burst out laughing and I could swear I even made Itachi show the faintest hint of a smirk. I watched Deidara and Tobi until they disappeared and then I sat down and ordered and began to become acquainted with my new partners in crime literally.

XXX

Deidara's P.O.V

Kyami was singing again, I couldn't help but notice she was getting better, practise makes perfect I suppose. I told her to shut up, things were getting on my nerves more than usual today.

She asked me what was wrong and I told her, I was shocked when she decided to give me a hug. Not her usual spontaneous tackle hug. She was warm, I resisted the strange urge to hug her back and she let go, once again her usual odd self.

She began to skip forward and I began listening to the odd lyrics of her song.

"_She's dancing alone,_

_I'm ready to go, but she's so lost in the stereo!_

_Lost in the stereo!_

_She's out of control so beautiful! _

_Lost in the stereo, lost in the stereo!_

_I'm losing her 'cause she's so lost in the stereo!"_

I found most of the songs she sang had odd lyrics or tunes. Though they were pretty catchy and every now and then I found myself lip-synching when she sang a song she'd sung a few times before.

"Well how about that? We have an Akatsuki member with some singing talent,"

Kisame and Itachi sat there and for some reason Kyami decided to make an impression by introducing herself as 'sexy' and evaluating Itachi's eyes. I felt my pride spike when she said my eyes showed my artistic flair and annoyed when she said his eyes were pretty.

Why was I getting annoyed over such little things suddenly? I was pulled back down to earth when her and Tobi began screeching at the top of their lungs in the most dramatic manors I'd ever seen.

Suddenly she launched onto me and held on tightly. She was just as warm as before and I suddenly felt angry. I shoved her off and she fell onto the ground with an 'oof' and she glared at me which made my anger spike even more.

She skipped over to the other two members and poked her tongue out at me I glared at her, and hurt flashed in her eyes for a brief moment before she composed herself and looked away. I felt bad for my unexplained hostility towards her and decided to leave before the situation got worse.

"Sempai was being very mean to Kyami-chan, is he angry at her?"

"Shut up Tobi,"

Tobi looked at me and being his usual idiotic self kept talking. I blocked him out and wondered why I had been so angry before.

XXX

"_I can takr you to the laundry mat down town_

_And watch all the clothes go round and round _

_And baby you can go where ever you like! _

_Hey there baby I know, if you had some Lipo,_

_You could be second runner up miss Ohio_

_And baby you can have whatever you like, yeah you can have whatever you like,_

_Cut you hair with scissors and a soup bowl,_

_You aint gotta pay me that's the way that I roll!"_

Kisame was snorting with laughter and Itachi was walking calmly as if I wasn't singing weird al' right next to him.

"Where do you get these lyrics from?"

I looked at him and grinned.

"A band called weird al' yankovic created that song, he makes parodies of other people's songs, that happens to be one of my favourites by him,"

Kisame nodded. I'd been with this little team for 3 days now. Itachi was rather quiet and Kisame gladly engaged in conversation with me. I don't know why but he had a calming effect on me and I had normal conversations with him...well as normal a conversation as anyone could have with my mix of sarcasm and perverseness.

I quite liked Kisame, he was awesome. He had a sense of humor and yet he was serious at the same time. No wonder he was one of my favourites. I decided to keep singing, I was in a singing mood for some reason today.

"'_Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars,_

_And live in hilltop houses, driving fifteen cars!_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap,_

_And we'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat!"_

"The girls come easy, aye?"

I smirked at Kisame's comment and raised my eyebrows as seductively as I could,

"Hell yeah,"

He snickered and I decided to change songs.

"_Hello, hello baby, you called I can't hear a thing,_

_I have got no service in the club you see, see,_

_What, what did you say, aww you're breakin' up on me,_

_Sorry I can't hear you I'm k-kinda busy,_

_k-kinda bus, k-kinda busy, sorry I can't hear you, I'm kinda busy!_

_Just a second, it's my favourite song they gonna play,_

_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand aye?"_

"What's a text?

Itachi asked suddenly. I looked at him and quickly answered,

"A form of communication, used by civilians mostly because it doesn't go extreme distances,"

He nodded and went back to being silent. Wow, I was amazed he was even paying attention to the lyrics.

"_Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think any more, _

_I got my head and my heart on the dance floor,_

_Stop callin' stop callin'_

_I don't wanna talk anymore,_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor! _

_Stop telephonin' me, stop telephonin' me_

_I'm busy, I'm busy,_

_Stop telephonin' me, stop telephonin' me! _

_Call all you want, but there's no one home,_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone,_

'_Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone!"_

Itachi and Kisame stopped walking and announced that we would stop here. I sat and they followed suit. We sat there for a few minutes before I got up, this was boring.

"I'm going for a walk, okay?"

They nodded and I leapt into the tree, proceeding to leap from branch to branch as fast as my legs would let me. I revelled in the peace and joy that the speed brought me. It was always like this, I was a speedoholic and I took my time on life, but I loved to speed things up.

My surroundings blurred past and the wind whipped at my hair, it was almost dark and I loved this time. Not day and not night, it was light and dark at the same time, everything was quiet and the day creatures were just about to sleep while the night dwellers where only just waking up.

I made an effort to speed up even more and I almost cried out in joy as I leapt as high as I could into the air, landing on another branch and going back to travelling at top speed. My muscles tensed as I felt a presence nearby, I twisted to the left just as a kunai whizzed past my head.

I landed as best I could and began to watch the trees for an unseen attacker. I realised that Pein had made me wear an Akatsuki cloak and I had a hood on as well, my straw hat just fell off.

"Akatsuki huh?"

I looked up to see someone who I honestly didn't want to fight. Kiba and Akamaru, I turned and made a break for it. His speed was no match for mine and he made a noise of surprise as he began to strain his muscles to keep up with me, despite his efforts he was left far behind.

Unfortunately I forgot he had Kunai and Akamaru by his side. The massive canine was much faster than him and it was only a metre or two behind me. I tried to speed up more, I could tell the dog was making efforts as well.

I heard the whistling of a kunai cutting through the air and instinct led me to dive away. Taking this moment as an advantage, Akamaru hit me hard in the side and I fell from the branch I had barely landed on.

I fell fast and I twisted my body as fast as I could to land neatly on the ground. Akamaru leapt at me again and I was forced to kick him right in the jaw, his head snapped back and I twisted out of the way as Kiba caught up and launched himself at me as well.

I used the momentum from my dodge to catch him off guard, I hit him hard in the gut and he doubled over right into my await knee as I drove it upwards. He flew back and Akamaru jumped at me again. I dodged and kicked the poor dog into a tree.

Kiba came at me from behind and I ducked then jumped over his leg as he began trying to hit me. I dodged every attack he threw at me and leapt back. I couldn't let him hit me, I was an expert at dodging, anything that involved speed, agility and stealth I could handle.

But though my speed was amazing I had many weak points. I had pathetic physical strength and I was rather fragile. I bruised easily, I broke easy and I bled easy. I had justsu and weapons but I was also prone to show emotion and there were two of them and one of me.

I quickly began making hand signs and the wind began to pick up, twigs and branches began to break off of the trees and I grinned at him. He cried out in surprise as the wind began to cut him he covered his face with his arms and blood began to seep through his clothes from the cuts made by the wind. They began to become deeper and I knew he would lose consciousness from blood loss soon.

What I didn't expect was for a bunch of bugs to suddenly attack themselves to my arm and begin to drain my chakra. In my surprise my chakra faultered and the winds died down enough for Kiba to move. He used my shock at the sudden pain and drainage I felt to hit me hard in my gut then give me one hell of an uppercut making me flip backwards. I barely landed and Hinata began an onslaught with Kurenai.

There were too many and I wasn't that strong. I was such an idiot! I should have left my senses open instead of absorbing myself in the battle! The bugs were becoming fat off of my chakra and I flinched.

I drew my scythe and sword and instead of attacking with them I threw my scythe at Akamaru. The dog yelped as it was thrown into a tree and both knocked out and pinned by my scythe.

I twisted to dodge Hinata's barrage of attacks and ducked to dodge Kurenai's. I needed to beat them fast because I could feel my Chakra disappearing and disappearing fast. I surprised them by not bothering to dodge, instead I hit Hinata hard in the solar plexus and she went down.

Kurenai began to attack faster and faster, her attacks were fast but she couldn't match my speed and I broke her nose. Her eyes watered and I took my chance to put her in a sleeper hold. As she went down I felt a sharp pain in my back and I flipped in mid air, unable to land on my feet from the energy drain I crashed to the ground on my side and gasped as the wind was knocked out of me.

Shino was standing there and I felt myself collapse. Damn it. His bugs had drained just ebout every ounce of Chakra in my body. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything but lay there, if he didn't take those bugs off soon I would die from the chakra loss.

Why am I so fucking weak! I have had so many near death experiences since I got here it isn't funny! How many times do I have to almost die until I can keep up with these super Shinobi!

Shino knelt down and was about to lift the hood to reveal my face. Damn it, damn it, damn it! I need a gun or something!

Shino cried out in surprise as his arm blew up. I looked up, my vision was blurry from the bugs who were still draining my chakra.

"Don't touch her un,"

Oh my god, squishy is here to save the day!

"Yeah, haven't you heard it's rude to hit a lady!"

And Tobi!

"Her?"

Shino sounded confused I suppose he thought he was fighting a man...no comment.

Deidara opened his fist and countless explosive birds flew out, Shino realised how much danger he was in began to run. A series of explosions and I felt warm squishy arms picking me up.

"Thanks Squishy,"

Deidara glared at me and I did my best to shrink away from his hostile gaze.

"You were stupid for going off on your own un,"

I chocked on whatever I was about to say. Tobi kept chasing Shino away and attacking, I could barely see because I could feel hot tears burning my eyes and the hurt burning the back of my throat.

I was weak and this just proved it! Fuck! Deidara recoiled at my tears and I saw worry etched across his face,

"What's wrong un?"

"I'm so fucking weak, FUCKIT!"

Realising the reason for my tears the worry disappeared and was replaced with amusement. He smirked at me and looked at the unconscious forms of my once team mates.

"You managed to take out 3 of them and at the same time you had chakra draining bugs attached to your skin un, I wouldn't call that weak, un"

"Yes I am, I'm weak and you fucking know it, so shut the fuck up and stop disagreeing because I'm so awesome I'm always right, I'm weak and there's nothing you can do about it,"

"You need to shut up un,"

And he kissed me.

**I tried romance, it was so hard to get Deidara's character right! I hope he didn't seem too OOC. I've never written romance before, I hope I did good! R&R please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**SPOILER IN THIS CHAPTER FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T GOT THIS FAR.**

**A/N: Does anyone read these? Does anyone think I could make it as an author?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...there...boo...you can stop reading now...stop reading damn it!**

**Deidara's P.O.V**

Tobi and I were heading back to head quarters. Said masked idiot was annoying the hell out of me as usual, couldn't I have been paired with someone with at least half a brain! At the moment I think I'd rather Itachi be my partner...yes I'm just that desperate.

I think Tobi was more tolerable when Kyami was around. She would happily chat with him for hours on end about things that made no sense at all to me, it kept him busy and Kyami did at least have half a brain, so when she included me she was smart enough to make sure it wasn't an idiotic conversation.

Talking doesn't bother me, but when the conversations confused me it did. Tobi and her would often talk about trees and then name them, what kind of idiots did that? I expected it from Tobi but when she had started speaking to him as if he was a long lost friend who she had just met up with again and could keep up with his stupidity I was amazed and expected someone just as annoying as the masked boy.

I had been even more surprised to find out she was actually quite intelligent and interested in art! She'd spoken to me about anatomy and how the fine detail creates the full image. She'd spoken about finding meaning in pictures and had listened intently and had conversed with me about it. I had no problem going into detail, she understood what I meant and would debate or agree with what I was saying.

Finally, another Akatsuki member who half agrees with my idea of art!

"Sempai! Sempai, sempai, sempai!"

I twitched. Even his voice raked on my nerves!

"What, un!"

"...hi,"

Tobi proceeded to giggle and run on ahead before I had time to blow the idiot up. Then again, Kyami had been a horrible influence on 'the masked wonder,' as she liked to call him sometimes, he now had new methods of annoying me thanks to her ideas and stories about her pranks on and annoying her friends. I admit they were pretty funny, but not when Tobi used these methods on me.

I just continued walking, trying every calming method I knew. Counting to ten, taking deep breaths, going to a happy place...which didn't work, my happy place was outside of a village as it blew up and turned into art, if it wasn't actually happening it was hard to be happy.

"Sempai!"

"WHAT NOW UN!"

Tobi then pointed to a battle. I jumped onto the branch next to him and watched it was three against one; leaf Shinobi were attacking someone in a cloak, I frowned, I recognised that cloak.

The cloaked figure was fast and very agile, but they were outnumbered by experienced Shinobi and not just tools used for battle. The figure took out a dog and what I assumed was its owner fairly quickly, they then proceeded to dodge all of the attacks thrown at them by the two Kunoichi (sp?).

Suddenly they stopped dodging and copped a good hit in the ribs, there was a loud crack but they proceeded to hit one of the Kunoichi and knock them out. They then dealt with the other and it was then I noticed the Aburame clan's trademark chakra draining bugs.

The Aburame who probably put them there then attacked the person, they were obviously exhausted from Chakra loss. Suddenly it hit me and I remembered where I'd seen that cloak before, Kyami had worn it the first time I'd seen her...before she joined Akatsuki.

"Shit, Tobi un! That's Kyami!"

Tobi looked at me as he realised what was going on. The boy had started taking off her hood, to reveal her face, I quickly sent a bomb in his direction, it landed on his arm and exploded.

"Don't touch her un!"

"Yeah, haven't you heard it's rude to hit a lady!"

"Her?"

The boy sounded confused, well I guess he hadn't seen her face to realise she was female. I threw a series of explosives towards him and he began to run and Tobi followed him, at least he could handle that simple task.

I picked up Kyami, planning to find out where Itachi and Kisame were. Why the hell weren't they with her!

"Thanks Squishy,"

Normally such an idiotic nickname would annoy me, but I had learnt by now no matter how many times you threatened her she would keep calling you it, so it wasn't worth bothering.

"You were stupid to go off on your own un,"

I saw mixed emotions flicker across her face, shame, embarrassment, pride and finally...was that regret? Or was it sadness? I was shocked when I saw tears in her eyes and she began muttering about how weak she was. Another new side to an endless puzzle of a girl, whenever insulted she'd just say people where jealous and add a ridiculous reason at the end or come up with a sarcastic comeback, crying just didn't seem to fit her personality somehow.

"What's wrong un?"

"I'm so fucking weak, FUCKIT!"

That was more like it. Swearing and the like was more like her when something she didn't like came up. A few more mutterings of how weak she was and I got annoyed, I told her to shut up and then I felt something hit me hard in the back and my lips locked with hers.

Both of our eyes widened and we both broke it off immediately. I turned and saw Tobi had run full force into my back and knocked me. I began to see red and I faintly heard Kyami tell Tobi to run for his life.

"I'll fucking kill you un!"

I began to chase after Tobi, after dropping Kyami on her ass, I probably shouldn't have, judging by the crack from before I think something might be broken. I pelted after Tobi at full speed, the idiot in the mask managed to keep ahead and I began throwing explosives at him. I could hear Kyami's pained laughing somewhere behind me and I stopped running after I'd knocked the idiot out.

I turned back to the still giggling girl and began walking towards her. I remembered what Tobi's little knock had caused and another wave of anger at the ninja came. I bent down and picked her up again. She was smirking at me with a devious look in her eyes.

"Enjoy ourselves did we?"

I twitched then glared at her.

"Do you want me to drop you again un?"

She immediately began to cling to me tighter and shook her head. Thought not.

"Er, can you please not mention this to Itachi or Kisame?"

I looked down at her and the spike of anger that came from the mention of itachi's name lead me to instantly agree. She beamed at me and I walked over to Tobi who was just regaining consciousness,

"Come on un,"

"Yes sempai, is Kyami-chan alright?"

I nodded and set said Kunoichi gently onto the ground before handing her the medical kit. She looked at me with a dry expression before going to work trying to fix herself up, it's not like I know anything about medicine.

XXX

Kyami's P.O.V

After receiving the medicine kit, I cleaned and bandaged any wounds I had, I hissed in pain and was fairly certain I had a broken rib, though it didn't seem to be out of place, probably a fracture.

I thanked Deidara and Tobi and proceeded to sense my way back to where I knew Itachi and Kisame where, it was the middle of the night by this time and I swear they would be annoyed by the time I return. I concentrated on keeping a poker face despite the pain that shot through multiple places throughout my body, though these pains were dimmed by the burning coming from my rib.

'_You really did it this time, didn't you?'_

I jumped at the sound of the demon's voice and frantically began trying to calm my racing heart beat. I heard her chuckle then go back into her silent reverie.

"Hello, Joe!"

Itachi gave me the scariest death glare I've ever seen and if I hadn't been expecting it I would have pissed my pants. I mumbled a sorry and offered to take watch for the rest of the night, he gave a 'hnn' and I took it as an ok.

XXX

Naruto's P.O.V

We just got back from Sasori's little errand. I swear Sasuke, I'm going to bust down those guards and drag your ass back to Konoha myself!

I looked at the picture of the original team 7, and my eyes lingered on Kyami for a while. At least we know where Sasuke is now, we didn't have a clue concerning Kyami. She just vanished, but I would her back to.

I remember her well, she wasn't like Sasuke or Kakashi or Sakura or anyone else. She had actually believed in me!

_Flashback._

"_I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever!"_

_I finished ranting, Sasuke just gave me his usual disbelieving glare and Sakura began telling me exactly why I couldn't be Hokage._

"_Idiot, you will never be Hokage, the day you become Hokage is the day I leave this village,"_

_I waited for the sound of the new girl's voice to agree, and when I didn't I looked over to see her watching our argument with an interested expression while biting her nail. No snappy comment, no witty remark._

"_Hey Kyami, you think I could be Hokage right?"_

_She stared at me and her interested expression was replaced with a thoughtful one._

"_Well, you have high Chakra levels and a damned good amount of determination, you show promising qualities but first you must mature, but as you probably will over the years, I think yes, it is a possibility,"_

_I felt giddy at her compliments, not even her insult to my maturity stomped it down. I grinned at her and said loudly,_

"_I won't let you down! I'll be the best Hokage the leaf village has ever seen, believe it!"_

"_Believe what?"_

_Sweat drop. _

XXX

Well, on yet another mission with Akatsuki counterparts. Akatsuki members really need breaks!

"How long will this damn ritual take Hidan?"

Hidan was laying in a Jashin symbol with something sticking out of his chest, he looked at Kakuzu and said in a bored tone,

"I don't like it either but it's my religion!"

"Just hurry up,"

I looked over to the ground, sensing a Chakra build, Zetsu slowly began to un-merge with the ground and stared at us with yellow eyes.

"Time is money and money makes the world go 'round,"

Without thinking I said,

"I thought gravity had something to do with it..."

I almost slapped myself at my stupidity when the green eyes Shinobi glared at me. I apologised and Hidan began laughing while Zetsu smirked lightly.

I kind of lost my awareness right then and there when a sudden thought came to mind. What the hell was Zetsu? Was it a jutsu or did he like wearing a giant Venus flytrap? To be honest it was freaking me out!

"When you're cold and alone,"

"The only one you can count on is yourself,"

I snapped out of my thoughts as Zetsu said this. Making smart comments to Zetsu didn't much bug me because I knew he could put up with Tobi so he had to be mega patient.

"Of course, because you're alone, I mean you could get a pet rock or something, but pet rocks make me sad because my one ran away..."

Everyone there stared at me as if I had grown another 30 heads. I looked at Zetsu and grinned.

"Congratulations by the way, I now name you the most patient person I know,"

He stared at me with a curious expression and I went on,

"Well you managed to hang with Tobi and not kill him, that takes real patients,"

Understanding what I meant he nodded and took the body of the Jinchuuriki and a sudden wave of guilt washed over me. I was lucky, my demon may not be anywhere near as powerful as the tailed beasts but I would not be targeted for her. Thank god.

"We should move on,"

XXX

I could remember this scene so vividly from the anime it wasn't funny. Here we are in front of a damn bathroom I refused to follow them in and told the men I'd stand guard outside. Instead I opted to disguise my Chakra and hide behind a tree, because no one would notice me there!

Hidan came out complaining to himself about the smell of the place and how it was rubbing off on his clothes and he looked around rather surprised to find me missing, he sat down and continued looking around as if expecting me to suddenly pop up out of nowhere. I decided to talk to him for a few minutes maybe get to know his actual character?

"Hi Hidan,"

He looked up as I jumped down from the roof and sat down heavily next to him.

"I was hoping to show off my grace...but oh well,"

He smirked slightly and stretched before leaning back.

"He does this all the fucking time, he can never do a damn mission without making some fucking money!"

He complained loudly. I grinned and looked to the entrance to make sure Frankenstein wasn't there and agreed.

"Yeah, I find money pointless to be honest It's just paper and not really necessary,"

Hidan yawned lazily and stared at me out of the side of his eye.

"You're a lot more talkative than usual,"

"Damn fucking straight, I'm not immortal like you mate so your team mate's presence is enough of a reason for me to keep my mouth shut,"

Hidan began laughing, not as crazy as what you see in the anime but still pretty crazy sounding.

"Ha! Bitch can't fight for her fucking self!"

I glared at him and got up, I kicked him before walking off, once again disguising my Chakra signature.

"Hey where the fuck do you think you're going! That fucking hurt you dumb bitch!"

I hid back behind another tree and waited for the show. This part of the anime made me sad. Asuma's death really did make me sad when I watched it. What made things worse was now I knew him for real and I was good buds with his team members, aside from Ino, I never really made an effort to talk to her.

I watched intently, waving my hand slightly in front of my right eye which had become a habit of mine since Orochimaru's stupid bitch had taken away my eye sight. I had already been partially blind in my right eye but he didn't have to go and finish the damn job!

Part of me still thought this was all a dream and I don't think I'll ever fully believe that I'm here, in a different world, the world of Naruto. I didn't think about it often because I'd feel great waves of homesickness and sadness. I missed everyone and it made me wonder if I would ever see them again?

Had I just gone missing in my world? Would anyone remember me? Do they care that I'm gone?

I was once again pulled back to earth when I heard Hidan's creepy laughter fill the air. Wow I was thinking for that long? I looked and froze as I saw Asuma trapped in Hidan's jutsu. I turned around and I couldn't make myself watch. I felt waves of guilt and regret wash over me as I realised I couldn't help him and I felt even more guilty when I realised I never even thought of changing the story line for the better.

What most people in fanfiction don't think of is that a person's presence would have already mucked up the time flow, would it really matter if I saved a few lives here and there? I flinched as I heard Hidan stab himself through the stomach and Asuma's cry of pain.

I wasn't meant for the Shinobi world. The blood and the pain and the torture all just seemed wrong to me, it was wrong for a child to be told to murder his own family, simply because the upper class themselves couldn't handle the situation. It was wrong that he was to live his life knowing full well he would die at the hands of his brother and there was no other oath for him.

It was sad for someone to be shunned and beaten by people, for something they couldn't control themselves. It's not like they chose to be demon hosts...they would have chose different if they had a choice, but they didn't get a choice.

It was all so wrong and yet I couldn't stop any of it. What was one person? Nothing, I couldn't change anything. I can't help Gaara or Naruto, because I'm not a Konoha Shinobi anymore. I won't be able to save Itachi, he's dying anyway and dying at his brothers hands is all he wants...I can't take that from him.

I can't save Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu or any one of the kind, they'd cause more pain even though I felt their deaths were wrong, though technically Hidan didn't die.

I couldn't save anyone, and getting close to them would only hurt me and maybe them when their time came. The Shinobi world is cruel. I should have thought of all this sooner instead of enjoying myself and chumming up to the characters of the show.

Because I know as long as I'm in Akatsuki, I'm a target for ninja of all villages, and let's face it I can't keep up with the Shinobi here. I'll be killed by one of them eventually, and maybe it will hurt the Konoha Shinobi I befriended? Or have they simply forgotten about me? I know for a fact ANBU haven't been sent out after me which shows just how insignificant I was to the village.

I heard Pein call in all of the Akatsuki members, excluding myself of course, no ring no need.

I closed my eyes fir a few seconds before I decided, I leaped onto the roof behind Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry for what my team mates did, made me sad and I'm supposed to be a heartless villain,"

Shikamaru looked up, tears and rain mixed to soak his face, the look of hopelessness and anger in his eyes made my heart clench. I didn't want to cause anyone pain and yet I couldn't stop it.

"Well if it's so damn sickening to you why don't you leave those stupid murderers!"

I looked up at Ino, I never knew her very well I think I said hi to her once...her yelling wasn't very intimidating.

"I can't,"

So I left, I had to catch up with Hidan and Kakuzu.

**It annoys me how cliché and a bit mary-sue my fic is! I'm tempted to delete it and start all over. But the end of my story is so not mary-sue I could jump for joy! Don't worry it's not the last chapter. Will update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**ALL OF THE EDITING IS DONE, YAY! So to make up for editing I'll add this chapter and one more tomorrow, if you didn't read the editing, Kyami has a sword name 'Mues Pluvia' and her demon is a Cheetah instead of a wolf, wolves are over-used and I thought a Cheetah would match her speed. Also trying to protect Sasuke she got bitten by Orochimaru.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

XXX

Here I was, running away like a coward, I couldn't watch it, I just couldn't, they would die and I couldn't stop anything, I grit my teeth and at that moment I swore to myself I would save them, I would save Itachi, I would save Deidara, I would save Pein though I would still sick Naruto on him to knock a bit of common sense in there.

I refused to be deterred, Hidan and Kakuzu could not be saved, I'd ran away already and besides, they would just keep killing after I saved them, I couldn't do that to people, et it felt so wrong to leave them, before I left I had apologised and begged forgiveness and they had watched me leave.

I then started to sing,

"_This was a triumph, I'm making a note here huge success,_

_it's hard to overstate my satisfaction, aperture science_

_we do what we must because we can,_

_for the good of all of us except the ones who are dead,_

_but there's no sense crying over every mistake,_

_you just keep on trying 'till you run out of cake_

_and the science gets done and you make a neat gun for the people who are still alive!"_

"Well look here Itachi, aren't you supposed to be with Hidan and Kakuzu Kyami-chan?"

I looked up at Kisame and realised they'd heard everything I was just singing, I grinned and rubbed my temples,

"They were giving me a head ache so I decided to take a holiday for about an hour, I'll catch up with them later,"

Kisame snickered,

"If we're not too annoying you could join us to get a scroll," I accepted his offer and got up, walking with them, Kisame informed the leader of the change in plan and I was surprised he accepted. I decided to go back to singing the one song that could cheer me up at any time, Kisame had interrupted me so now I would, finish it

"_I'm not even angry, I'm being so sincere right now,_

_Even though you broke my heart and killed me,_

_And tore me to pieces,_

_And threw every piece into a fire,_

_As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you, now these points of data make a beautiful line and we're out of beta we're releasing on time,_

_So I'm glad I got burned think of all the things we learned for the people who are still alive, _

_Go ahead and leave me I think I'd prefer to stay inside, maybe you'll find someone else to help you,_

_Maybe black mesa, that was a joke haha fat chance, anyway this cake is great it's delicious and moist, look at me still talking when there's science to do and I look aparant makes me glad I'm not you,_

_I've experiments to run there is research to be done on the people who are still alive_

_and believe me I am still alive, I'm doing science and I'm still alive I feel fantastic and I'm still alive while you're dying I'll be still alive and when you're dead I will be still alive_

_still alive, still alive."_

Itachi was looking ahead still and Kisame was staring at me oddly, I grinned at him,

"Yes?"

"That was an...interesting song, what's it about?"

I shrugged,

"A girl who was hurt and betrayed, and everyone who did it to her is dead so she's like 'yeah fuck you, I'm alive bitches,'"

He snickered at my description, I've never played the game the song is off, but the sarcasm in the song made me think it was true.

At that moment we were informed both Kakuzu and Hidan were dead and I felt that horrible guilt clutch me again.

XXX

"Kyami, due to the death of your team mates and your lack of presence at the time,"

I rolled my eyes and his eyes narrowed when he saw it,

"Leader-SAMA,"

I pronounced sama slowly and mockingly, daring him to insult me again,

"I am not a psychic and did not know they were going to be attacked or killed, I just wanted to get away from their petty arguments, half of your organization acts like children on the play ground, arguing over who gets the swings!"

He glared but stayed quiet, we both knew I was right about his organization, but they're pretty hot school kids, I myself refuse to mature, I mean, what kind of adult can pick a threesome between a paper weight, the paper and a clip? A mental patient that's what kind of adult.

OH MY GOD, EVERYONES LOOKING AT ME, NO I'M NOT TAKING OFF MY SHIRT PERVERTS, oh they don't want that? I mean I know most people do but...never mind.

"Until further notice you are back with Tobi and Deidara,"

I looked at the two guys and winked,

"We're gonna have some fun, aye boys?"

I heard Kisame snicker and Tobi put his hand on his hip and ran his other down his side,

"Tobi knows he's sexy, but Kyami-chan must make more of an effort to resist!"

"I can't resist a pumpkin mask, honestly who in their right minds can resist a pumpkin mask with a nice ass?"

Kisame sounded like he was choking, I looked at him and raised an eyebrow,

"Sharky got a penguin stuck in his throat?"

Pein just shook his head and disappeared, which said the rest of us could too, Deidara told me where to meet them and disappeared as well, I was left alone as an illusion, if only I had been left alone physically, the havoc I could cause here! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, cough.

XXX

'_I'M ON A BOAT!_

_I'M ON A BOAT,_

_EVERYBODY LOOK AT ME 'CAUSE I'M STANDING ON A BOAT!'_

"Ooh, can Tobi come on the boat too Kyami-chan!"

I ran up and tackle hugged Tobi, he fell to the ground and I stood up, running around in circles throwing my arms in the air and cheering,

"Kyami wins the AFL grand final!"

I run around making odd noises that were supposed to sound like cheering,

"Are you choking un?"

I pouted and poked my tongue out at Deidara, squishy's first words for how long and they were words of cruelty!

"THEY GROW UP SO FAST!"

I tackle hugged him and he made a noise of surprise and I pretended to sob on his shoulder, he pushed me off and looked me up and down,

"Who gave you coffee un?"

I grinned mischievously,

"I didn't have one cup of coffee,"

"Really, because Kyami-chan is acting all weird like,"

"No I didn't have one, I HAD FIVE GYAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!"

I then proceeded to laugh like an evil chicken and run around in circles, my insanity made even Tobi sweat drop as he watched me, but then he decided to act like Tobi again and run circles around Deidara with me.

"Sempai!"

"Squishy!"

"Sempai!"

"Squishy!"

"HIS NAMES SEMPAI!"

"HIS NAME'S SQUISHY!"

I could practically feel Deidara sweat drop as Tobi and I argued over what his name was, he turned and began to walk away from us, haha I bet he'd never, EVER let me have coffee again!

XXX

Deidara's P.O.V

Kyami finally calmed down from her sugar rush and quieted, I refused to talk to either a reply might cause me to blow them both up, two hours of a hyper active 'pumpkin' as she liked to call him and a caffeinated Kyami is NOT FUN!

"Tobi, you're good at finding food places, go find one, I'm hungry,"

"Okay Kyami-chan!"

Tobi proceeded to take off down the road, disappearing in a dust storm. I turned to see Kyami with her hand on her stomach and rolled my eyes, am I the only half decent ninja in Akatsuki?

I was turning my head away when I noticed something, today was hot so she had removed her usual jacket, in it's place she had put on some fine black material that covered part of her arm, I thought it was to keep her cool or something but at the moment I looked she shifted her and barely visible was a mark.

"What's that un?"

She looked at me and reached up to scratch her arm, pulling the sleeve down in the process,

"What's what?"

"The mark on your arm un?"

"A tattoo, I don't like it so I hide it, got a problem squishy?"

I shook my head and turned to face forward again, frowning thoughtfully at what she might be hiding.

XXX

Tobi's P.O.V

I was sprawled out on the ground pretending to be asleep, as I did almost every night to wait until Deidara himself was asleep.

Deidara was looking around, he watched me carefully as if to make sure I was asleep and I made sure I moved my chest in a slow and steady pattern, he bought it and turned o see wether or not the girl, Kyami was asleep.

I watched, curious now as he crept over to her, bent down next to where she was leaning against the tree stump, he reached out and slowly lifted her sleeve and there was a mark. Not just any mark, a curse seal, one I recognised as Orochimaru's, it hadn't had anything done to it so that meant it wasn't sealed and could go off at any moment, but that also meant Orochimaru hadn't managed to catch her.

"Sempai,"

Deidara swivelled his head quickly to look at me, I crawled over like Tobi would and sat next to him, whispering yet making it sound childish,

"It's not sealed yet, it must mean she's beat off Orochimaru! We could rub that in his face for so long!"

Deidara smirked at the thought of taunting the snake sannin, then turned and shook Kyami, she opened her eyes slowly and glowered,

"I was having a nice dream about dancing icecream covered in sprinkles and peanuts before you rudely interrupted, this had better be fucking good,"

One thing I'd noticed about the girl was that she swore a lot, she was a very non-lady like girl. I watched as Deidara glared at her coldly and grabbed her arm, holding it up so the pale moonlight hit the curse seal, she flinched,

"How long did you plan on keeping this a secret un?"

"To be honest forever, no one needs to know I have it,"

"When and why did you get it,"

He then drew a Kunai and held it to Kyami's throat,

"Are you a spy?"

He hissed, she raised an eyebrow at him,

"If I was a spy do you honestly think I'd have given you those fucked up nicknames and left Hidan and Kakuzu instead of stay and gather information? Seriously think squishy, I got it when Konoha held the Chuunin exams, I was on a team with someone the bastard was targeting, in an effort to stop him I pushed my team mate out of the way and got bitten instead, if I worked for that dickless son of a bitch then I'd kill myself,"

It was clear as day she wasn't lying and Deidara removed the Kunai, putting it back in his pocket, made me wonder why he didn't threaten her with a bomb, then again she could get away by the time he made one, her speed was amazing and it even impressed me...slightly, not very much, maybe not at all.

XXX

Kyami's P.O.V

"I'm going for a walk,"

Deidara and Tobi were sitting down resting, once again I was bored and decided to venture out on my own, you'd think I learned a lesson from last time, pfft, I'm too smart for that.

This time I kept my guard up and when a foot tried to connect with my face I managed to flip away, I landed and glared up at the attacker and froze when I saw who it was. Naruto, flanked by Sakura, Sai and their new sensei guy, I really am terrible with names.

"Well it looks like we have someone from the Akatsuki, how dare you do that to Gaara, you didn't even give us useful information!"

He screeched at me and I smirked, same old naruto, I tugger lightly on my hood, pulling it down to cover my face more and I looked up,

"I did absolutely nothing to the Kazekage, I don't even know you kid, if one of my team mates provided the wrong info well I'm sorry, but the Leprechauns have been hurrying us in paper work for the past 72 hours,"

He glared at me and I saw Sai smirk lightly at my lack of seriousness, I leaned against the tree and stared at them from the safety of the shadows cast by my hood,

"I'd love to stay and chat but Jellyfish and pumpkin are calling me, gotta go now, sorry ladies,"

I cackled evilly and ran off, knowing they had no hope of catching up with me no matter how much they tried, I felt a familiar bubble of guilt well up inside my chest and then suddenly I felt a burning in my arm, I screamed, this was far worse than any pain I've ever felt before, luckily I had lost what was once my team but now I was near Squishy and Pumpkin who leapt into the trees near me and saw something that made their eyes widen.

'_I can't fight it!'_

As soon as Kuroibara spoke I knew what it was, but WHAT THE FUCK DID OROCHIMARU THINK HE WAS DOING!

"Is Kyami-chan okay?"

"Yes, the curse mark is growing and I'm in incredible pain, NO I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY!"

Of course matters had to be made worse by another Akatsuki member showing up, it was Zetsu, he rose from the ground and watched with Tobi and Deidara as the seal grew. I snarled loudly, there was no fucking way this piece of shit was taking me over, NO FUCKING WAY!

I began to fight it, pushing it back and I saw the mark shudder on my skin, it pushed forward again and bit the original mark hard, as my fangs sunk in it hurt but the mark faltered and it's onslaught slowed, that slight interruption was enough for me and Kuroibara to force it back, I tasted blood and carefully levered my sharp teeth out of my own flesh, I closed my eyes.

"I'm going to kill that snake bastard,"

I hissed menacingly, during my little battle I hadn't noticed Zetsu had called on Kisame and Itachi to come and watch, oh joy, do they enjoy my pain?

They noticed I was back to my senses and Deidara's eyes narrowed,

"You said you got this mark from saving a team mate from it..."

I interrupted him with a hiss,

"Still I didn't manage to prevent that bastard biting that team mate, if I had none of this shit would have happened...it's my fault,"

Deidara stared at me and Kisame spoke up,

"You never wear a headband Kyami-san, what village are you from?"

"Konoha,"

I pushed myself into a sitting position, what the hell just happened?

"What squad were you on?"

I looked at Tobi and shrugged,

"Squad 7, along with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno (who's a real pain by the way) and Sasuke Uchiha, if you're going to ask who I tried to prevent the snake sannin from reaching it was Sasuke, I couldn't let a team mate, no matter how much he acts like someone lodged a rhinoceros up his ass and stapled his face into the same expression he was a team mate, and you don't abandon one of them things,"

I looked and saw Itachi performing seals, I narrowed my eyes and felt an odd tingling in my arm, looking down I saw a seal appear around the mark, it was a circle with spikes pointing at the mark, just daring it to move.

"It's a simple seal but the mark will be easier to handle,"

He spoke in a monotone and I took it as a 'thanks for trying to help my brother' type gesture, but being me I couldn't resist clapping and crying out,

"That has to be the most words you've said in forever, bravo!"

He turned and glared at me, I continued clapping though and both Kisame and Deidara were snickering.

I stretched and got to my feet, for my next mission I'll ask to go solo, I wanted to read up on a few things, from now on I was going to save the rest of Akatsuki, a great tragedy in Konoha and drag Sasuke back to the village, that or die at the hands of marshmallows trying.


	13. chapter 13

**Another chapter! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own myself, but that isn't relevant is it? I also own Kyami.**

Okay, it's been 8 weeks since the curse seal thing, everyone seems to have forgotten it, like I asked, leader sama sent me on a solo mission, an assassination, oh crap the Akatsuki talk is rubbing off on me! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!

I was currently training, while I had been away from Konoha those two years I had focused mainly on training certain things, my speed which I'm proud to say is way above average for ninja, my swordswoman ship, agility and my control over Kuroibara's powers.

Also in that time I had found out my element was wind, but I wasn't good at ninjutsu like other ninja, I was average and I needed to be above average if I wanted to become stronger, in my world there is no such thing as jutsu so I find it hard to learn, well I now realise I need to focus on what I can learn quicker.

It may seem odd for a Kunoichi (sp?) concentrate entirely on physical skills, but it was what I was doing. I understood I would never be muscular, but I didn't need to be, someone who is smart enough to create strategy within strategy within strategy, who is fast enough to avoid attack with dead accuracy, I think that would make a difficult opponent.

'_Brains over brawn, I'm impressed little one, maybe when you've finished touching up the skills you wish to use I could truly pass some of my power onto you...'_

I grinned, that would be so awesome! I knew she was hiding something but it didn't matter, it was time train. I ran forward, leaping off of the tree and threw 10 senbon mid-flip at the targets I had put around the clearing, when the targets were hit the force broke the ropes that I had weakened purposely and more targets fell in different positions, I have been training like this ever since the curse seal thing and I personally think I'm getting pretty good, if I send enough chakra to my eye things become slightly visible, I've been using that technique for 2 years now, since I left the village so it was becoming clearer.

If I kept this up, maybe, just maybe I could make a difference in this world, screw messing up my world, I can't just let these people die! As I landed, I crouched and the targets weight caused hundreds of senbon to fly at me, I drew two senbon and began to dodge as best I could, everything I couldn't dodge I knocked away and when I was done with that part I frowned, I had about 3 kunai lodged into me and about scratches, someone from my world would think this was amazing but I thought it was a disappointment, I needed to get better and dodge them all, what if the enemy tried poisoned senbon?

I would be dead by now. I turned and closed my left eye, sending the chakra from my left into the right and mustering more chakra to go there, I closed my right eye and everything was outlined in blue, no colour but black which technically is a shade...I need to concentrate more.

Senbon I had carefully aimed had hit roped and now more senbon were headed at me, I was training my right eye so it wouldn't be a weakness and planned to get tips from Deidara on how to get it to resist Genjutsu that would be cool.

As I dodged and deflected the last of them I sat down, and a sudden thought hit me. Ever since I came here I've done nothing but train, training took up most of my day and I'd even started singing less, I wasn't the same Kyami I was about 3 years ago, I'd changed so much...

'_I came to do something,_

_I hit the floor,_

_Not what I planned, planned, planned,_

_I just ruined all my favourite brands, brands, brands,_

_I couldn't catch me with my hands, hands, hands_

_It just goes on and on and on_

_I'm not even wearing my thongs, thongs, thongs,_

_I throw my foot up in the air some times,_

_Screaming AAAAYOO I stepped on lego!"_

I laughed quietly to myself at my own parody of 'Dynamite' and forced myself to my feet again, I walked around picking up my senbon and putting them in my pockets, thank god for cargo pants, 50 pockets can be useful for a ninja.

I turned and looked at the village in the distance where my job was, I sighed, I hated killing, I started running towards my destination, if I didn't so this I and so many others would die, my anger made me run faster and I arrived there too soon, I sighed and began to look for the man.

XXX

Tobi's P.O.V

Pein-san had told us to the village Kyami was headed for, to wait for her mission to be complete as Deidara and I stopped we saw her running from a group of ninja, I knew the man she was assigned to assassinate and these people had nothing to do with him, they were about Genin or Chuunin rank so the probably caught sight of her as she left the village.

To be honest I have never actually seen her fight before, none of us in Akatsuki have and it makes me curious, I watched intently and Deidara stood next to me, obviously itching to join, but just as curious as I was to her fighting style.

I watched as she ran, her muscles were taking it as if it were easy so she was obviously not going very fast compared to what she could, I watched as mid-stride she pivoted and followed through gracefully, throwing about 20 senbon at her pursuers, two barely managed to dodge the unexpected movement but the third wasn't quick enough and fell, he didn't get back up and I knew she had poisoned her weapons.

The other two tried to attack her from above, she simply side stepped and slashed with her sword, ending them both quickly, I jumped down and ran over to her, acting like Tobi again,

"Wow, Kyami chan sure is a good fighter, eh sempai!"

Deidara jumped down and walked over to us, Kyami grinned at both of us and I noticed the smile didn't reach her eyes, she didn't like killing, it showed in her fighting style, she killed quick and painlessly, even her poison was quick, she wiped and sheathed her sword and removed her coat, which now had blood on it, she grimaced and as she folded it and put it away Deidara raised an eyebrow,

"The dry-cleaning bill for this thing is gonna cost heaps!"

She'd noticed our looks and Deidara snickered, he turned and began to walk down the road, Kyami and I followed, the girl was quieter than usual and I frowned behind my mask, there was something on her mind.

XXX

Deidara's P.O.V

"Are you okay Kyami chan! You haven't said anything for five whole minutes!"

I sighed at Tobi, he just couldn't let the silence last could he? Though it was true, there was something off about Kyami, she didn't seem as laid-back as usual, she was tense and there was an aggravated vibe coming from her.

"I'm fine, Pumpkin man, I'm just thinking,"

"About what, un?"

Her brow creased and her eyebrows slanted downwards, her lips thinned and she looked thoughtful,

"I don't know, I have this feeling of foreboding, that something's going to happen,"

She started laughing,

"Knowing me It'll end up being a bird deciding on a very aggravating place to shit eh?"

Tobi joined in on her weird comments, that sounded more like Kyami, but still she was tense, there was definitely something off, now she mentioned it I could feel it too, I began to feel aggravated that I couldn't pin point what it was.

"FUCK!"

I turned around just in time to dodge something slimy and disgusting, I looked in the direction it was sliding from and saw Orochimaru with his mouth open, his tongue retracted and he grinned,

"I'm here to reclaim my property,"

"She's not your property un, she belongs to Akatsuki,"

I felt Kyami's glare in my back,

"No I belong to Azlan! THE LION OF NARNIA IS MY GOD,"

Not now Kyami, this girl needs to learn to be serious, I leapt out of the way as Orochimaru swept his sword at me and dug my hand into my clay pouch, about 4 other nnja leapt out from hiding and headed for Kyami, she drew her sword and in the same movement, literally stopped them dead in their tracks.

But the snake sannin wasn't finished and about 20 more ninja, awfully disfigured, leapt out from their hiding places and attacked, I drew my hands out of the pouches and opened my clenched fists, birds flew towards my opponents and I smirked as I performed a hand sign and the clay exploded, turning my enemies into art.

I hear a scream and I clenched my teeth and turned to glare as Kyami fell to the ground, her curse mark was growing and though she was fighting it with all of her strength it slowly but surely grew, and it was climbing up her face now.

"I have you now!"

The snake bastard hissed and a dark aura began to surround her, she struggled to her feet, trying to fight the urges he was pumping into her, she ended up just standing there enveloped in the aura, Orochimaru cackled with delight,

"If she's this stubborn against the curse seal I'd love to see how she handles experiments!"

She screamed again as the bastard doubled his efforts to control her, Kyami was always stubborn but I didn't know she was this bad, but in this situation it isn't necessarily a bad thing. But her lack of movement proved to be bad, I tried to leap forward for the snake sannin but he dodged and grabbed her, she struggled against his grip but the curse seal was causing her to lose her energy.

She kicked weakly and bit down hard, I almost flinched as I saw her large canine teeth dig into his flesh and watched as she tried to rip a chunk of his arm off, it didn't work but Orochimaru hissed at her and hit her hard against the head to knock her out, calling her some pretty un-nice names.

I ran after him and his hostage and Tobi was beside me but we couldn't catch up and eventually we lost both of them.

XXX

Kyami's P.O.V

FUCK, DAMNIT, FUCK, SHIT, DAMNIT!

I can't believe I let myself get caught like that! It was such a display of weakness, I sat and glowered at the door, waiting for that bastard sannin to come in, he didn't disappoint me and the door opened, I growled dangerously and he chuckled, finding himself perfectly safe due to the chains and seals around me, he bent down to my height and whispered into my ear,

"I know you have some strange power inside of you girl, and I want that power, I want to bend it to my own will, you know what happens when I separate that power from you girly, I send you off as an experiment, if you manage to survive,"

Ouch, maybe he was still angry after I tried to bite his arm off, COME ON, It's not like I had another choice, unlike most people I won't blame whatever gods are cursed to look over me, it was my own damned fault, I hissed at him and growled,

"Don't call me girly you incompetent piece of horse shit, oh wait that's a compliment,"

He chuckled evilly and stroked my cheek bone with his finger, I felt him reach up and tug lightly on my ears, oh shit they're visible!

'_I released the jutsu, he already knows of my existence so it's pointless to keep it up,'_

"Then I'm glad you like me,"

He laughed louder as he began to leave the room, I don't even know where I am! I'd payed close attention to events and not far from here is the fight between Sasuke and Deidara, damn, damn, damn!

I felt my head fall back, the chains didn't feel like anything but the seals felt like the air was pressing down around me, trying to crush and suffocate me, it made it difficult to breathe and soon sweat covered my form, his was very unattractive I hope I'm not seen like this.

Through the small square window, bared of course I saw a figure walking, and then they halted. I heard the latch unclick and red light flitered in through the lengthening gap, I looked up and chuckled lightly, even laughing exhausted me with these stupid seals on,

"Hello Sasuke,"

**Okay, I'm open for ideas! Should I pair Kyami with anyone? I think my ending to this story will be a great disappointment (yet original idea) to people who like Kyami so should I write an alternative just in case? (don't worry, this story still ahs quite a bit to go!) Any ideas you want to share that don't answer my questions are fine as well, please review and tell me your thoughts! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't know how the re-modelling of the story went 'cause I already had 13 chapters, the previous 2 chapters are new ones, just in case.**

**Disclaimer: No ownie no sueie.**

"Hello Kyami,"

I smiled as pleasantly as possible at him, his eyes narrowed into a glare as he spotter certain body part, humans aren't supposed to have tails...

"You shouldn't have left the village,"

"Rub it in any more and I will rip off your male appendages and shove them so far up your ass you choke on them,"

He ignored my comment and left the room, clicking the door shut behind him, I hear the click of the lock and sighed, I had to get out of here and fast, before these stupid seals completely exhausted me.

The lock clicked again and I wondered who it was this time, I looked up and saw a random ninja, obviously not in the show or Manga, he walked over and performed a seal and all of the weight around me vanished, but it had done enough damage, I was too exhausted to fight as he unlocked the chains and hauled me to my feet.

I felt like a damsel in distress, and that was a massive blow to my pride. I walked willingly beside him as he led me through the passages, as we walked through one I saw a light, but he turned and began leading me away, as we began turning through the endless maze of passages I engraved the turns into my brain, if I wanted to escape it had to be while there were no powerful ninja guarding me.

I felt my strength slowly returning and he stopped, he turned and hit part of my shoulder blade hard, he then hit the other side and both of my arms started feeling numb.

He had paralysed them, I glared daggers at him, he just grinned in reply knowing what I had been thinking, but if he thinks I've given up he's sadly mistaken. We turned right again and I knew it was my final chance as a steel door loomed ahead of us. I readied my muscles and tackles my guard, he cried out as his head hit the wall and he fell unconscious, unluckily for me the noise carried into the room behind the door and it opened to reveal a load of ninja standing there, wondering what the commotion was.

I stared blankly at them and they stared angrily at me, I then uttered the only word on my mind at that moment,

"Shit,"

I turned and began running, pushing my legs harder than ever before, due to the seals sap on my strength I was only managing a slim lead, and after ten minutes it began dwindling. I was panting and hacking, that damned snake bastard was prepared!

I began trying to put myself in a trance, in a desperate attempt to keep my lead, but trances can be deadly, I tripped over my own feet and was instantly surrounded, one of the men grabbed me by the throat and I made a gurgling noise as he picked me up by the same place, I couldn't breathe and he slammed me hard against the wall.

I then felt a burning pain in my arm and felt as if something cold was slithering across my skin,

"She has a curse mark!"

His panic was encouraging yet made fear shoot through my veins, as the cold feeling began to take over. I couldn't control myself any more these animalistic urges and my arm shot out and he fell back, I felt a snarl rip its way out of my throat and leapt at the nearest man, sinking my fangs into his neck and throwing my head back, pulling the flesh with it.

I turned and raked my fingernails across another man's face and he screeched as blood began to seep from the wound, the others seemed to be coming at me in slow motion and I threw my head back, feeling a malicious grin curl my lips.

I had no control of myself as I drew 'Meus Pluvia' and began to sever limbs from bodies and cut through my pursuers bodies, I had no control as I turned and dashed down the halls, heading in the direction I had memorised instantly killing anyone who got in my way.

I had no control as I saw the light and sped on my way to freedom and no control as I sensed a presence and flipped out of the way as Kabuto tried to slash me. He noticed the marks decorating my skin and his eyes widened, I hissed and slashed at him with my sword he barely dodged my attacks as I began an onslaught.

I felt a cruel smirk grace my features as he managed to plunge a kunai into my side, he left himself open by doing so, I sliced his torso open and he fell back, the wound was two shallow to kill but deep enough to be dangerous, I turned to head to the doors and once again found myself surrounded.

"Get her,"

I grunted as they all attacked at once, dodging and ripping and cutting, but my movement were getting slower and the cold feeling returned but this time it was receding. The curse seal was retreating and the exhaustion was returning, I was receiving more injuries and I had to finish this fast.

I drew 10 senbon and threw them, 8 of the men went down and I drew some shuriken I placed the on my fingers and curled my hands into fists, it stung as the metal pierced my hand but this would help me fight. With sharp metal on my fists I could make up for lack of strength, one punch and the metal would pierce the skin, I began throwing punches and each man or woman I hit went down.

I mainly aimed for the head so they wouldn't get back up again, the sweat trickled down my skin and mixed with my own blood and that of others. I turned to face the last 4 and ripped the shuriken out of my hands leaping behind them and chucking them behind me, they hit their targets and I was stumbling for the exit.

I panted loudly as I once again forced myself to run due to more random pursuers, as I made it out I slammed the metal door and looped the chains used to hold it open around each other then stabbed a kunai through them and into the wall, there was a loud crashing sound and the door shuddered, it wouldn't hold them for long.

I turned and forced myself to run again, though my muscles screamed in protest. I forced myself through the trees and leapt onto a tree branch, I leaned my head against the tree, maybe I could rest here for just a few minutes? Then I heard the loud explosions somewhere ahead and moaned no rest for the near dead.

I jumped to the next tree limb and kept on doing so until before me Sasuke and Deidara sat facing each other exhausted. I wondered hopelessly what I could do as I saw Deidara slowly pulling apart the stitching over the large mouth on his chest and it hit me. I had a pocket full of tranquilized senbon, the tranquilizer was weak and only lasted a few minutes but it would work.

When I had run solo they had been good for training, I would tranquilise pursuing ANBU and train my speed by trying to get far enough away before they woke up, I drew two of these and threw them at the two males but my right arm trembled from exhaustion mid throw and missed Deidara completely, luckily the other found its mark and Sasuke slumped.

Deidara stopped breaking the stitching and looked up to where he expected another enemy, his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Take your damned hands off that thing it might bite them off,"

I gasped and leapt down, without my usual grace I stumbled. I limped over to the blonde pyromaniac and bent down, my back ached as I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder, placing my hand on his side and heaving him to his feet almost falling over in the process.

I groaned from the effort and started struggling to hold both his weight and my own, it failed and he ended up having to stop us both from falling over.

"What happened to you un?"

"It's a bloody long story mate, thanks for asking,"

His curious gaze then turned into a spiteful glare,

"I was going to show him the ultimate art un,"

The anger and resentment in his voice made me wonder if I should have just let him and I shook my head, he took it as an answer to his statement and growled,

"Those damned eyes look down on my art un! Now he'll just continue to disrespect it, I should just blow the both of us up right here and now!"

I cried out and fell forward as too much weight was put on my leg and though he himself was exhausted and could barely move he was forced to hold me up.

"D-Deidara, I'm sorry but you would have died for n-no reason, he still had strength enough left to escape, meaningless art is not true art, I c-couldn't let you turn yourself into it,"

XXX

Deidara's P.O.V

Kyami's appearance had been extremely unexpected, she was covered in gashes and half dried blood that was not her own, she knocked out the Uchiha brat with a Senbon, what I had learned was one of her main weapons.

She had then struggled to lift me to my feet and tried to support me as she limped away from him, she hadn't the energy or strength and now we were half supporting each other's weight, though I think I'm doing more of the work.

It was a major blow to my art and my pride that she hadn't let me perform the ultimate jutsu, I voiced this to her and was shocked by her reply,

"D-Deidara, I'm sorry but you would have died for n-no reason, he still had strength enough left to escape, meaningless art is not true art, I c-couldn't let you turn yourself into it,"

My anger dispersed and I put more effort into walking than talking and we limped away from the battle sight, but after a few minutes of this Kyami couldn't hold either of our weight anymore and we both fell to the ground. No matter how stubborn the girl is no-one can keep walking, even without someone to support, losing as much blood as she was, I was in a much better condition than her and my situation wasn't the best either.

"Sempai, what happened?"

I looked up and saw Tobi had realised the lack of destruction and came to see what was up, he looked down at the bleeding girl who laughed,

"Don't worry about me Tobi, I'm fine! The penguins were very good fighters but I fought 'em off, no one can stand up to the awesome powers of cheddar for very long!"

I raised an eyebrow, this female had to be the weirdest person I've ever met, Tobi took the most annoying prize.

Tobi jumped down and got out a medical kit, Kyami tried to force herself into a sitting position and failed, so she had to lie there obediently while Tobi began to clean and bandage her wounds, she sighed and spat out,

"If I ever see that snake bastard again I'm going to rip off his male appendages and shove them so far up his ass he chokes on them, right after I'm finished with Sasuke,"

**Okay, so once again I'm asking for ideas. Pair her with someone or leave her as the awesome lone ninja? Make an alternative ending to the story? Any ideas you want to share with me? Review and tell please **


	15. Chapter 15

**For once I have nothing to say...thank you reviewers **

**Disclaimer: I own Kyami and might just put her in an original story that I want to get published some day **

I ran my hand along my leg, it was so _smoothe!_ I had to use a kunai to shave, when you're a missing nin you kind of can't go into the corner store and scream out,

"Hey, my name's on that wanted poster! Do I get a dicount for that?"

Being in this world didn't change anything, you still had to shave, just because it's an anime doesn't change that fact. The first few times I did it I ended up cutting myself, pretty bad too, luckily the cloak hides it.

I was very proud of myself because today I managed to do it without cutting my leg in half, yay! As Deidara and Tobi entered the clearing I pretended to be scratching my leg, honestly, who feels their leg after they shave? It's weird...wait, since when do I care about being weird, I went back to feeling the smooth skin.

"Is Kyami-chan feeling herself up?"

I smirked at Tobi and winked,

"Hell yeah! You should shave your legs sometime Tobi they feel so nice when they're smoothe,"

"But Tobi's a boy..."

"Or is he? Dun dun dun!"

Tobi tilted his head to the side as if misunderstanding and I poked my tongue out at him,

"I know you understood that,"

Deidara dropped a pile of sticks on the ground, it was getting dark and tonight we decided for once we would risk a fire, enemy territory or not, I had got back ages ago from stick collecting, I love being fast.

I stretched leisurely and sighed,

"I need a vacation,"

The boys looked at me and Tobi spoke up,

"Tobi thinks we all need a vacation!"

"No, we work for a criminal organization un, there's no way we'd ever get a vacation un,"

"You need to work on that speech impediment squishy,"

Deidara glared at me and I smiled to signify I meant no harm by it, he smiled slightly back and sat down, I grabbed two sticks and began rubbing them together, Deidara raised an eyebrow and held up a flint, I poked out my tongue and kept rubbing the sticks together.

About 15 minutes later Deidara grew tired of waiting and used the flint, flames leapt up and I glared at Deidara, he smirked in return and I looked at the flames, watching as they danced and pulled me into their performance, they threw the shadows back with the light they provided and produced warmth in the cold night.

Personally I prefer the cold and rain but this was nice, I pulled out a strand of hair and held it over the fire, it caught light and the flames trailed up the hair, unfortunately for once my reflexes failed me and I didn't drop it before the flames reached me, I yelped and pulled my hand back, putting my finger in my mouth.

"What was the point of that un?"

I shrugged, not bothered with talking when my finger was in my mouth. I took it out and dabbed it on my shirt to free it of saliva without hurting it. I'm a sook, I know.

I used my arms as a pillow and lay on my stomach, pulling a rock out from under my stomach, which I am proud to say with all of the exercise was toned, yet still kind of soft. To me abbs on females is kind of gross so I try to stop myself from getting them.

My ribs are no longer showing since my training schedule is not as vigorous anymore, I took a small sip from my water bottle and put it away, stretching out and rolling over to look at the stars in the sky.

"These stars make some pretty seductive constellations,"

My team mates ignored my comment and I smirked, once upon a time that would have got a reaction, not that I was looking for one from them, I was just trying to humour myself.

The Ground wasn't the most comfortable thing to lay on so being the person who cares only for her own personal space I got up and leaned on Tobi.

"I was right you're _much_ more comfortable than the ground,"

"Is Kyami-chan trying to tell Tobi something?"

"Don't worry Tobi, I'm not into relationships, you're more like my brother,"

Tobi didn't say anything, I could practically feel the person under the mask mull that bit of information over, I wondered what he would think, because I was completely honest when I said that.

"Me un?"

I grinned hugely at Deidara,

"You're my squishy,"

He grinned, he was used to my nickname by now and personally I think he was thankful I stopped calling him 'Deidei.'

"So with the subject Tobi brought up, have either of you lovely gentlemen ever had a girlfriend?"

"Ooh, Tobi has!"

"Don't lie Tobi un,"

I giggled as Tobi slouched in disappointment; I hugged him and said,

"Don't worry, I bet you'll get a sexy babe eventually,"

"Has Kyami-chan ever had one?"

"A girlfriend? Yeah heaps,"

Both males' heads snapped to look at me as soon as I said it and I started laughing loudly,

"I didn't mean in an intimate way! I meant as in best friends type thing..."

"Ooh,"

I laughed at the fact Tobi sounded disappointed,

"Wanted some action there aye Tobi?"

We both started laughing and I curled my leg around his waist, and winked, then I quickly put it back saying,

"That was bloody uncomfortable, it is so much easier to joke like that with my female friends,"

"What were Kyami's friends like?"

That shut me up, I missed my friends, I missed them a lot, my cousins my aunties and yet somehow this world seemed more like home then that world ever would. Here I could do things considered impossible at home, I could run as fast as a car could drive and leap thousands of metres in the air, the air was so much fresher and the landscape was not yet destroyed by man.

Thinking of my friends I thought of how I had missed all of their jokes, the times they would be down and I would cheer them up, the times I would act like nothing was wrong and they'd see through it immediately because they knew me just that well, their birthdays...thinking of their birthdays I realised _my_ birthday was next week!

I laughed out loud and the guys looked at me, I shook my head when they asked, they didn't need to know. Since I arrived here I had forgotten I even _had_ a birthday, then again it's stupid to think I would stay 14 forever, what was I now after 2 or 3 years? 17 I would turn 18 next week.

"My friends were very funny people, we would joke like that all the time and yet whenever we needed each other we were there to catch each other's tears and rub them in the eyes of the dick heads who made us cry, then smash the person on the head and kick them in the crouch, male or female,"

I looked up and grinned, purposely changing the subject,

"So do you guys get along with the rest of Akatsuki?"

Deidara snorted,

"They're fine apart from Itachi un,"

"Tobi likes them all! How about Kyami–chan?"

"Well I'm like you Tobi, no problem with none of them,"

It was nice just talking with the campfire next to us, I then realised I was still leaning on Tobi, I got off and curled into a ball near the fire, it was warm and I found myself dozing, I tried to stay awake but I failed and my eyes closed.

XXX

Tobi's P.O.V

The girl Kyami's chakra became relaxed and her breathing slowed, she was asleep. I looked at the fire again and wondered if she'd still consider Tobi a brother if she knew his true identity, me.

Deidara poked the fire with a stick and made a face as the end he was holding somehow managed to get into his hand mouth. I snickered and he glared at me, I took up my Tobi persona and began taunting him as I always did.

"No you stupid panda, turn the wall around! TURN THE FUCKING WALL AROUND!"

I looked over at Kyami as she began talking in her sleep, Deidara started laughing at the thought of what she might be dreaming. I decided to ditch my duties keeping first watch and pretended to fall back, asleep.

"Damn it Tobi un!"

XXX

Deidara's P.O.V

I sat glaring at Tobi, he had refused to take up the entire night and the watch had to be shared between Kyami and I, she seemed just as unhappy with Tobi as I was and now she was asleep, she refused to get up until she got the sleep she should have gotten.

I felt something on my arm and looked down seeing said girl hugging my arm, I tried to shake her off but her grip was just as tight as it was when she was awake, I glared at her though it was pointless because she was asleep.

As the sun got further into the sky I shook her awake, she opened her eyes blearily and stared at me in annoyance,

"If you want me to move you have to carry me,"

I shoved her roughly and she fell off of the log she had somehow ended up on, she glared at me but she sat up and stretched, she got up and walked over to the sleeping ninja in the mask known as Tobi, she kicked him hard in the side and he groaned.

"Kyami-chan, you're being mean,"

"I didn't get enough sleep, get the fuck up or I will kick you ten times harder in a different location,"

Tobi was up immediately and I snickered, don't mess with Kyami in a bad mood.

"What are you laughing at?"

She glared and I just continued to snicker, she began to walk forward, her eyes were still half shut and it made me wonder if it was that time of month, as if she read my mind she called out,

"No it is not that time of month!"

She walked ahead of us, yawning here and there, there was a town up ahead and we planned to get more supplies there.

The town was now only just up ahead and Kyami removed her cloak, Tobi and I followed her lead, stuffing our cloaks into our bags, Kyami slowed down, seeming to have snapped out of her morning grouchiness and went back to singing like she normally did.

'_Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence, _

_Just what we all need, more lies about a world that,_

_Never was and never will be, _

_Have you no shame, don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody's fool,'_

We entered the gates of the village without arousing much suspicion, the village was medium sized, not big enough to be a ninja village but still fairly large.

"We'll split up, Kyami get water un,"

"Do you want fries with that?"

She replied sarcastically, grabbing the water bottles and walking off I began to walk to catch up with Tobi.

XXX

Kyami's P.O.V

As I walked to find a well or something I noticed a man walking with a small puppy in his arms, I also noticed an axe in his hands, he slowly put the puppy, who's eyes weren't even open yet, on a log and raised the axe, my eyes widened and my heart leapt into my throat, I bolted as he brought the axe down and managed to catch it just in time.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

He looked at me in shock, he looked me over and noticed the head band tied around my arm and realised I was a ninja, so he got over the shock of my sudden appearance, his shock turned into a glare and he hissed,

"I breed Staffordshire bull terriers, a stray Labrador got in and when she had her pups three weeks ago they turned out as cross breeds! I can't sell a mutt! The other two were picked off by a snake before my girl killed it so I'm going to deal with this one myself,"

I shook my head defiantly,

"I'll take it, please? Don't kill the poor thing, how about you keep it with its mother until it is old enough and then I will take it off you,"

He glared,

"No, I'm sending her in with one of my male dogs immediately you take the dog now or never,"

I glared at him but nodded,

"Fine, I hope you die in a hole,"

I picked up the tiny puppy and it looked at me and whined, I felt my heart melt and I smiled as I walked away, I understood I would have to give this dog...special training if it wanted to survive. I hoped it was smart enough, if not I was going to be the most protective dog owner in history.

I walked into a store and looked around, at the baby section and grabbed a bottle and milk powder and walked to the counter, placing the bottle there and the necessary amount of money next to it. The lady at the counter took the money and nodded so I grabbed the items and placed them in my pockets and began to walk to get the water I had been after.

The dog whined and I smiled down at it, I realised I had no idea what gender it was, so I lifted it up and checked, a female. She whined at being lifted and I gently held her against my chest, she wasn't very big, but it did take two hands to hold her, she was a black kind of colour and I remembered the proper name for a black Staffy was a 'blue Staffy' Labradors were black but I don't know she needed a name.

In Latin Caerulea for a feminine type word meant blue hmn, it was a bit long, I decided to shorten it to Caeru, I grinned.

"Caeru,"

The dog yipped and I felt my heart flutter, she was just so cute! I placed her on the ground and she looked up at me with large chocolate brown eyes and I laughed, she started waddling over towards me as I filled the water bottles.

I finished filling them and picked her up again, she was trying to chew on my shoe and I laughed, I folded the top of my shirt making a make shift pouch and placed her in it so I had free use of my hands.

As I returned to the meeting place Tobi and Deidara weren't there yet, I sat down and began to play with Caeru, she tried to chew on my hand and I laughed, but I knew I would have to train her from now on and moved my hand away replacing it with a stick, she tried to show on that but instead ended up slobbering all over it.

I looked up as Deidara and Tobi returned and Deidara immediately caught sight of Caeru, Tobi ran up and began to pat her but Deidara's eyes just narrowed,

"What's that un?"

"Don't worry I didn't pay for her, she was going to be killed by her breeder, couldn't let it happen,"

"Sell it to some brat and we'll go un,"

I glared at him,

"Number 1 it is a she and number two her name is Caelu, I don't sell things I have named,"

He made a move to grab Caelu and I stood in front of her hissing at the blonde, his eyes widened, he hadn't seen me hiss at him before, only enemies,

"You're not taking her,"

"Tobi thinks Deidara sempai is right, we can't keep a dog when we have Akatsuki business to handle,"

"Then I'll just leave Akatsuki, I'm not leaving her,"

Though I had just got Caelu she had already earned a spot in her heart and I'd be dead before I got rid of her now, I turned and before Tobi got the idea to grab her while patting her I snatched her and held her to my chest.

"Look Kyami un, we have no money to keep a dog, we have missions to accomplish that would probably end up killing it, sell it and be done with it un!"

I growled and shook my head,

"Tobi thinks Kyami-chan is being silly!"

"Fuck you both,"

I turned and began to walk away Caelu whined again and I smiled softly at her, Deidara and Tobi ran up beside me and grabbed me by both arms,

"If you leave Akatsuki un we'll have to either take you in to Pein-sama or kill you, I don't want to do either un, get rid of the dog or you are no longer a part of Akatsuki and we will have to act accordingly un,"

I twisted out of their grasp,

"Get your stinkin' hands off me you damned dirty ninja!"

Ha! Even at a time like this I'm making movie references, I need to learn the art of seriousness, seriously.

"If those are my choices I suppose I'll just have to choose the best path,"

Deidara and Tobi seemed to relax, I am so cruel,

"I am no longer apart of Akatsuki,"

With that I took off running, careful to shield Caelu from the wind as it whipped by, I was so glad for my speed, if I can't get away from them Caelu won't survive...I couldn't get rid of her I just couldn't. I turned to see miniature birds, I leapt out of the way just in time to dodge the explosion and keep running, Caelu was whining loudly and I began trying to comfort her, they were finding me only because she was so loud!

I began to sing ever so softly and her squealing lessened and lessened and soon stopped, I breathed a sigh of relief while singing, the bombs lessened and lessened and soon none were following me anymore.

XXX

Deidara's P.O.V

Why did she have to run into that stupid dog, I made a note to kill the breeder, I was thankful I could track the chakra from the birds and send more, but she kept turning and eventually I had to stop, but that doesn't mean I stopped running.

Tobi was next to me and he asked,

"Tobi thinks Kyami-chan is silly sempai! Why is she so protective of a dog she just met?"

"I don't know un,"

Suddenly I detected more chakra signals and ducked behind a tree, Tobi following close behind. I looked around the tree in time to see Kyami struggling to protect the puppy and fight at the same time, as I thought it was a failure and she had to put more effort into protection that fighting, she couldn't dodge forever and she was greatly outnumbered, just as the final hit was landed she spoke,

"Kill the dog and I'll haunt your asses,"

The ninja then noticed the puppy and picked it up, it was obvious he had a soft spot for animals by how he gingerly held the dog. I caught sight of a leaf headband on one of the ninja and realised they were leaf ninja.

I turned and began to walk away, she was no longer in Akatsuki so there was no point saving her, I knew that dog would be trouble.

XXX

Kyami's P.O.V

I groaned and opened my eyes, within two seconds they were wide as I remembered what happened,

"Kyami!"

I looked up and saw one person I never thought I'd see again, Naruto, I smiled softly and he ran over and knelt down next to me.

"Did the ANBU hurt you at all?"

"Considering I'm a missing nin they were fairly nice, and one of them had a pretty sexy mask..."

Naruto laughed and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, I laughed and remembered,

"Choking not breathing kit, choking not breathing,"

He laughed and it was infectious, it didn't last long though, an ANBU walked into the room and stared at us,

"Kyami Kurai, no matter that you seem to have a fare few friends in this village, you will be tried like any other criminal,"

I smirked,

"As long as the jail I go to has taco night every Wednesday and some very attractive prisoners, kapiche?"

I could feel him glaring through the mask and grinned cheerily, my grin disappeared and turned into a hostile gaze,

"Where's Caeru?"

"Caeru?"

"My dog! Where's my dog!"

He shook his head,

'You will not be given any information on that until you have been tried,"

"I'm not leaving this fucking room until I know Caeru is okay, if she is dead you and all your other buddies will _die_, do you fucking understand me bitch?"

He grabbed me roughly by the arm and I kicked him hard in the nuts,

"I can walk myself, you are the one who needs help walking,"

"Well I do know!"

He gasped out, holding between his legs, I laughed and walked ahead, he was forced to keep up with me, I held my head high as I felt Naruto's gaze on my back as the ANBU lead me to the Hokage's office.

**Everyone keeps telling me to pair her with Deidara...I don't know even if there should be romance in this story, I'm crap at writing it...okay so maybe I haven't cried but I can't stand twilight and other such things so I'm not sure if I should try, so vote, romance or no romance? If romance who? And can at least one person choose someone who isn't Deidara?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thankyou reviewers for ideas and reading and reviewing, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from Kyami, I'm drawing a picture of her **

**The majority vote for romance...please be patient it's my first time writing it...**

Kyami's P.O.V

You know how people say they get butterflies in their stomach? Right now I think I had giant mutant ones with laser guns, I tried to hide this however, two years alone and part of one with Akatsuki could really help out with hiding emotions.

Suddenly a thought struck me, how come every Akatsuki member stripped before death? Seriously! I looked up as the door to the Hokage's office opened and I walked forward, ANBU surrounded me and I thought about throwing up my mutant butterflies all over them, they hadn't exactly been kind.

It made me realise I had a much better position than I could have gotten, if I hadn't been so lucky I could have been caught by Akatsuki and been killed first off! Or they could have infiltrated my mind to get information that would be worse than death to me, all my embarrassing memories!

Yes I know paranoia much? I forced a grin on my face and walked forward, closing my eyes, if I couldn't convince her I didn't mean harm to the village the worst thing to happen is death...oh god why won't the mutant butterflies let me up chuck them at everyone!

"Kyami Kurai, age 18, missing nin of two years,"

One of the ANBU announced,

"Two and 3 quarters of a year,"

I corrected, he glared at me through the mask and I realised he was the same ninja I had kicked in the crouch, I laughed in his face and turned to Tsunade grinning,

"So what's up doc?"

Tsunade glared dangerously, I felt a pang as I remembered the 3rd Hokage, I had been at his funeral; placed white flowers on his grave, it burned that Tsunade took his position, I had never really liked her, I didn't hate her, I just didn't like her either.

"Kyami, I know you left the village a few years ago and I will make my decision depending on your answer to my question, why?"

I glared at her and said flatly,

"Well does it much matter? You didn't notice my absence until Naruto returned,"

"How do you know this?"

"A reliable source of information who does not like their self to be known,"

I spat back, she glared at my tone and tried again,

"Why did you leave?"

"Because I was needed elsewhere, being tied down to one village doesn't suit me, say you are told to do something against your morals? No, I would refuse, I left the village to pursue a goal and that goal is yet to be completed,"

"What is this 'goal' of yours?"

I shrugged,

"Save a few lives, stop a few wars, sing a few songs, and dance a few dances that type of thing,"

She studied my face closely and sighed,

"I would never hear the end of it from Naruto if I have you killed or imprisoned, you will be free to roam the village but only, _only_ when supervised, you will sleep in the jail and until you have proven you have no hostile tendencies this rule will remain,"

I nodded, now that was settled I had one question and one question only,

"Where's my dog?"

Tsunade sighed,

"Kiba has it, go find him, Pig you have to watch her until relieved,"

The ANBU standing next to me and I made a weird snorting noise in the back of my throat,

"Pig?"

I felt the waves of annoyance from the ninja beside me, obviously he or she had got this a lot, just to annoy them I laughed longer and louder than necessary and a couple ANBU made small noises of amusement, not much though they are ANBU after all.

I turned and pig grabbed me by the arm and with a poof we were in front of the Inuzuka estate, Kiba looked up from watching the massive Akamaru playing with Caeru and grinned,

"Hey Kyami!"

I laughed, he didn't even act as if I had been gone! I jogged up and glomped the dog ninja, he laughed and flipped me over his head giving me a noogie, the rookie nine were my mates, missing ninja or not.

"So what's your pup's name?"

"Caeru,"

He nodded and I felt something slimy run along my face,

"Aw yuk, Akamaru a little warning next time!"

I laughed and pet him on the head, I heard Caeru whine and laughed, turning my attention to her,

"Have fun during your few years off?"

"Yes actually, I made new buddies and nicknamed one 'squishy,'"

He laughed and I sensed more chakra signals near bye, I looked from my position on Kiba's lap and saw the rest of the rookie nine and team Gai walking towards us, Naruto looked happy as can be and I leapt up and glomped Kakashi, he cried out and everyone started laughing,

"HI SENSEI!"

"Hello Kyami, published that book of yours yet,"

Of course I couldn't remember what he was talking about so I just gave him a confused expression, he rolled his eyes and I turned to Shikamaru, Ino and Choji,

"We still need to go out and have that lunch,"

Shikamaru and Choji both remembered my offer and smiled, Ino made a face and I thought it was probably about the dinner messing up her diet. Stupid mortals and their diets!

Well for the rest of the day it was catching up, I told them the exact thing I had told Tsunade about my disappearance, I was happy they didn't hinder me about it anymore after that Gai and Lee even said my goal was 'noble and...youthful.'

It was getting late now and we were breaking up, everyone heading home, I was left standing there and I ran to catch up with Ino, Choji and Shikamaru, I slowed when I caught up with them and asked,

"So when is this dinner of ours?"

Shikamaru shrugged, Choji grinned and put his hand on my shoulder,

"How about tomorrow, we'll have dinner at a barbeque place I know, agreed?"

I grinned and nodded,

"Agreed,"

XXX

I waited out the front of the barbeque restaurant, well not really a restaurant but whatever. Pig stood next to me, she was going to leave as soon as the team showed up, I had taken to calling her 'miss piggy' as soon as I found out she was female.

I raised my arm high above my head and waved as I saw the three of them making their way over, Pig disappeared in a poof of smoke and I headed into the BBQ place, found a table and the three followed me.

"So have you guys accomplished much since I left?"

For the next twenty minutes I listened to what they had accomplished and grinned, when Asuma came up I became deathly silent and felt horrible, I of course told them how horrible I felt, but I couldn't tell them I had been there.

I looked up as the waiter made his way to our table and asked what we wanted, Shikamaru ordered a steak with a side of salad, Choji ordered the BBQ special (just about everything on the menu on one plate) and then Ino ordered a salad, I turned and raised an eyebrow at her,

"You're going to a BBQ restaurant and ordering a salad? Are you serious? Not a big fat juicy steak?"

She looked at me as if I was crazy, wow I got those looks a lot.

"I'm on a diet, aren't you?"

I turned to the waiter,

"I'll have the BBQ special please,"

I turned to Ino and grinned,

"Nope!"

Her eyes widened in shock,

"But no girl can eat that much! Aren't you worried about your looks? You'll end up as big as a house!"

I shrugged,

"I train a lot I'll be fine, it's a once in a while thing, besides if you starve yourself you'll just put on more weight and lose your metabolism, not that I care anyway, I happen to like big full meals with good food like steak and other such things,"

She looked like she had just been slapped across the face,

"B-but what about your looks?"

"If a guy doesn't like me for who I am, without paying attention to my looks he can piss off, and I'm comfortable in my own skin, everybody should be, who cares what others think of you? It's what you think of yourself girl, get it through your head or you'll only attract the wrong kinds of guys,"

Shikamaru and Choji stared at me in shock, I suppose having Ino and maybe Sakura the only girls they knew very well had given them the wrong idea, at that moment our food arrived and I almost had to hold my mouth shut to keep the drool in.

Placed in front of me was a plate stacked with crispy BBQ bacon, steak, sausages, chops, BBQ vegetables and eggs, I didn't even bother with my fork as I grabbed a chop and began ripping the meat off of the bone.

Choji was eating the exact same way and both guys were laughing at how I ate, Ino just stared in shock, grease was dribbling down my chin and instead of using one of the provided napkins I simply wiped it away with my sleeve, I gnawed at the bone for a bit before rolling up the egg and folding it then shoving the entire thing in my mouth.

Shikamaru was still on his first chop and Ino had eaten half a piece of lettuce, wow they were slow eaters! Choji asked for another plate and I laughed, continuing to eat my food in the most uncivilized manor a woman could eat in.

This of course got me and Choji talking, mostly about food, Shikamaru would mostly listen but would comment here and there or reply when I asked a question or made a statement towards him, I was getting along great with the guys, Ino was just being quiet because I don't think she really understood the conversation, to be nice I decided to bring her into it more.

"Hey Ino got any new crushes?"

She seemed shock by the change in subject and everyone noticed my attempt at being nice and perhaps forming friendship, unlike most tomboys I have no problems what-so-ever with girlish girls.

"Uh, not really, I kind of like Sai..."

"Oh the new guy, Not a bad face but the hair and clothing style is all wrong..."

She seemed surprised I even had a taste in guys, she smiled, relieved she might finally get in the conversation,

"Well I like it, what type of guys do you go for Kyami?"

"Abbs, hot, pecks, hot, muscles, hot, but not too muscled like not gross, a sense of humour, hot, a taste in food, hot, something about him I can constantly tease, hot, the ability to just lay back and relax instead of going around all hyper and such, hot, he has to know how to have fun, and I wouldn't mind if he was good looking,"

I winked, she grinned,

"Good looking aye?"

I smirked,

"Damned good looking, hey guys, what type of girls do you go for?"

Shikamaru shrugged,

"One that isn't too hyper and troublesome I guess..."

Choji shrugged,

"I haven't really ever met a girl who was in my league,"

I looked at him and shook my head,

"What do you mean in your league? You're a great guy mate, don't let people put you down! I bet there are girls out there who love barbeque, I know I'm one and I have a few friends who are,"

He smiled at me as I tore at the steak and was unable to talk due to a mouth stuffed full of food.

I jammed the vegies down and grabbed the chop, gnawing on the bone when I was done to get a bit more taste out of it, we talked for a long time, I tried to involve everyone, I told jokes and laughed at theirs, I had missed Konoha.

I yawned,

"Well I need to pee, be right back,"

I got up and headed to the bathroom, yes I did have to announce to the world that I needed to pee, got a problem?

When I was finished I noticed the waiter had collected the plates and everyone was stretching their muscles, seems it was time to head off, I said my goodbyes, gave Ino an awkward hug, glomped Shikamaru and squeezed Choji as best I could, they were laughing as they headed home and Pig appeared beside me,

"You seem to have strong bonds here,"

I smiled softly and looked down at the sleeping Caeru,

"I have strong bonds in places you wouldn't believe,"

Yes, earth is impossible, it has no such thing as talking animals! Gasp! That can only happen in fairy tales or in a psycho ward! I stretched and cracked my back, Pig grabbed a hold of my arm and we poofed into my dungeon cell, she closed the door behind me and I stared at my hard bed, I decided the corner would be more comfortable and leaned my head against the bars, slowly drifting and then finally falling asleep.

XXX

I looked up and smiled as I saw pig walking towards my cell with a bread roll and a key, she unlocked the door and let me out, I started walking forwards when she tapped me on the shoulder and held out the still steaming bread roll, I took it and smiled in thanks then took a deep inhale, disguising the fact I was checking for drugs and other such things.

The bread was clean and I smiled, I took a bite and made a relieved sound, fresh bred was delicious!

"Aren't you full from last night? Doesn't 500 pounds of meat fill you up?"

"Last night, you're talking in the past, way back, ages ago!"

I could feel her roll her eyes and I shielded my eyes from the harsh sunlight as we were met with the outside world. I looked around and saw team Gai, Gai and Lee were arm wrestling, I immediately took off running, pig close behind me.

"Hey guys!"

Both males looked up and I smirked,

"Mind giving me a go?"

Gai managed to force Lee's hand down and Lee cheered and held out his hand to me, I sat down and put my elbow on the table, I grabbed his hand and he started counting,

"3, 2, 1..."

I started pushing and gasped, I wasn't even moving his hand, and he wasn't even trying! He continued toying with me by keeping his arm in the exact same position even when I started using two hands to try and force it down, I gave up on that idea and forced my entire body weight on his arm, he just laughed.

I hung limply from his arm, he decided to end it and I twisted uncomfortable as he slammed my hand against the table top, of course Gai and Lee both started doing a weird victory dance and waves and suns and hearts and god knows what else magically appeared behind them.

I yawned and leapt off again, pig caught up and asked irritably,

"Could you warn me before you run off like this?"

"I thought you were a ninja,"

She growled and I laughed, I had to slow down for her to catch up and honestly it was becoming annoying. I could just imagine trying to wait for me before all of this ninja training, I'd hate myself for it! Then again I can't hate myself, I'm too beautiful, insert seductive smile here.

'_You might want to lose the confidence, I feel high chakra approaching,'_

I blinked and stopped, pig growled and was about to slap me when she saw my eyes widen, I grabbed her and forced her out of the way, she looked up and attacked, I dived to the side to dodge her onslaught and frowned, had she not noticed the kunai I just prevented from being lodged in her head?

"She won't notice, seems she has completely forgotten her genjutsu training,"

I looked up and glared, it was Kabuto,

"Oh scary look, if you weren't completely harmless I might be scared..."

"Shut up camel toe!"

He blinked, honestly? Has he not noticed his name sounds like camel toe? I launched forward but I felt something slam into my side I glared at the ANBU as we crashed into a tree.

"DAMNIT MISS PIGGY, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You're a traitor to this village! For that you must be exterminated!"

I didn't want to do it, I really didn't, but as Kabuto started launching his own attacks I grabbed out a senbon and stabbed it into her neck, it was only paralysing but I still felt guilty about it, I turned just in time to get socked in the face by Kabuto.

I felt myself fly back and crash into another tree, I growled and kicked him where the sun don't shine, he gasped in pain and it gave me just enough time to slip out of his grasp and start running, I couldn't fight Kabuto, not now.

I knew they drugged me in my sleep, I had it from the time I woke up, I was no match for him like this, even if I wasn't drugged I didn't stand much of a chance, he was a skilled ninja, far more experienced than I, what was worse (other than him having Orochimaru in him) was the fact that his style was similar to my own.

He would be able to tell what nerves I was aiming for with my senbon and dodge, I'd noticed that someone without a sword always has an edge at close range fighting, I had a feeling he would be smart enough to get around me somehow, I had no chance with a drug in my system.

My best chance at survival was to run, now don't get me wrong I'm not a coward but I'm not an idiot either, I know who I can and can't beat. I looked back and felt a thrill of adrenaline, yet that same thrill was repressed by the drug.

I pumped more chakra into my legs finding it far more difficult than usual, I'd have to lose him soon or never. I started zigzagging and using as many things available to try and throw him off, he was persistent though.

'Kuroibara, please help me!'

'_You admit to needing help? Your pride is failing you child...'_

"JUST HELP!"

That part I screamed out loud and Kabuto realised what was going on, he started speeding up trying to catch me before the demonic chakra broke through, I was lucky his hands was millimetres from my shoulder when I felt a burst of demonic energy and my speed instantly doubled.

I gasped as I felt the suppression of the drug struggling against the outburst of chakra and felt my body stuck in the middle, I began to head away from Konoha, that paralysis wouldn't last long and pig was probably already reporting to the Hokage, I needed to get far away and I needed to get there fast.

I pulled on Kuroibara's chakra and she reluctantly let me borrow more, once again my speed doubled and I left Kabuto far behind, my breath was bursting out of my mouth in short gasps and the trees rushed by too fast for my sluggish senses to gather.

The ground disappeared from under my feet and I sent chakra to my feet so I could stay above the water. I decided I was far enough as the exhaustion became overwhelming and I fell to the ground, I groaned and closed my eyes.

I hissed in pain as I started feeling the withdrawal symptoms and curled into a ball, my conscious gave me a break and I felt myself pass out, my last thought before I fell into unconsciousness was how now I was unwanted in both Konoha and Akatsuki, and how I was going to survive with both after me.


	17. Chapter 17

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS: A bit longer than normal to update, my excuse is it's like a hundred degrees here! Stupid summer has to be so hot, seriously 38 degrees Celsius is kind of warm, I can't write when I'm sweaty and drowsy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone apart from Kyami, who was created out of complete boredom, actually I'm starting to see resemblances between her and my best friend...**

Having no one to annoy I got thinking, I'm not used to being alone, I always had my pets with me and they were far more hyper than Caeru who was sleeping peacefully by my side. The quiet didn't bother me, neither did the fact I was by myself, I forgot what it was like after joining Akatsuki.

I was currently sitting on a small outcropping at the shore of a beach, it was dusk so everything was quite and still and the only sound was the crashing of the waves against rock and sand. I looked down, fiddling with my fingers and noticed something on my finger, an Akatsuki ring. At first I had been reluctant to put it on because it had been Kakuzu's, but I couldn't show weakness in front of criminals and put it on then forgot about it.

I glared at the ring and tried to tear it off my finger, it wouldn't come off and I glared, I bit it and tried again, twisting it so it would come off, curse my swollen man hands! Yes I said swollen, damn ninja who attacked me was wearing armour under his shirt! Armour does not feel good to punch!

After a painful session of pulling and twisting I managed to get the ring off and once I did I threw it disgustedly into the swelling waters. I was re-thinking everything I had ever thought, I felt guilty for letting Hidan and Kakuzu die, I felt guilty for not warning Konoha of the sound's attack, but I also felt guilty for saving Deidara.

Somehow he had grown on me, probably because in my world he had been my favourite character, mostly because he reminded me of a friend of mine, somehow we had become...good acquaintances and I had saved the blonde idiot from destroying himself. It had changed the story line, only slightly so far but it would become more and more as it went on, I shouldn't have done it, who knows the consequence it could be having on my world?

I shivered, who knew how long had gone by, maybe a few short years here were billions back home? Home, it was a foreign word to my brain and to my tongue, I had never felt at home back in my world, somehow I felt more comfortable calling this world home than that world, my original world. I didn't know why, once upon a time I would have questioned why but now I didn't care, I just needed to keep moving on, know what I need to do and do it.

For the first time in my life, I was completely set on my goal, completely decided with no doubts what-so-ever and I liked the feeling, the lack of uncertainty, the absence of self doubt, I was about to become a monster and I didn't care, I was going to watch everything happen and I wasn't going to bat an eye.

I stood and picked up Caeru, she whimpered softly as I tucked her safely in my jacket and leapt into a tree, bounding through the dense forest.

XXX

I couldn't do this, I can't do this! I CAN'T WATCH WHILE THAT BLONDE DICK HEADED GUY TRIES TO BLOW HIMSELF UP AGAIN! How the hell was I supposed to know he was going to track down Sasuke for revenge, well I probably should have known how proud he is but this is just stupid.

Despite me being younger than him he felt like a little brother, the arrogant little brother you have to keep out of trouble twenty four seven! I couldn't let my brother die could I? Once again I was watching from a cliff, I can understand why people in shows do that now, it's just such a great view! You can see every detail of the battle, I shivered it was also cold.

The internal conflict within me was heightening, my stomach felt as if was about to burst at the seams, my heart was pounding and my calm demeanour was faltering, not much longer and the fight would be over, not much longer and he would be dead and I could move on, and then it was over, my eyes widened as half of the forest was blown to smithereens and any living thing near bye was horribly burnt.

I shivered and turned, about to let the tears spill and then I couldn't because standing before me was Tobi, I looked him square in the eye and he looked back, he tilted his head to the side in an innocent manor, oh he was such a good actor.

"Last time you helped sempai, and this time you let him die Kyami-chan? Just because he refused to let you have a dog?"

I felt my brow crease in confusion then I got it, I was careful to keep the frown on my face and pretend I was glaring at him,

"It was never about the dog Tobi, it's about the non-existent qualities of right and wrong, I never cared about wether or not I could have Caeru,"

I started moving past Tobi when he bared my way again, I sighed and turned to the cliff, I was a ninja I could survive the jump...maybe.

"But Kyami-cha..."

I don't know what compelled me to say it, maybe I was sick of the lies and the secrets or maybe I just needed to talk to _someone_ , I barked out,

"Oh cut the crap! I know behind that mask you are not, heck you're not even close to a goofy ninja with barely any skill, I know you're really a cold murderer who would never understand, just piss off MADARA!"

I leapt off of the cliff and began to freefall, I felt as if the world was going in slow motion, and when I hit the ground everything was going too fast I screamed in pain and started to cry, not because of the pain from my legs which from what I could feel were both broken, it seems even ninja can't handle every fall.

It was because I was heartless enough to let Deidara die, it was because I was stupid enough to let Madara Uchiha know I knew who he truly was, it was because I had probably caused so many problems in the flow of time everyone and everything would just go completely wrong, I never cried, but this time I couldn't bite the tears back, my mask just shattered from the impact and it was crumbling away, fast, I looked down to make sure Caeru was okay, she was and when I looked into her large eyes it hit me, was I going to sit here and cry like a little girl or was I going to stand proud and do what I had to do? I had been so decided before why waver now, no I was not going to waver! I blinked to let the last of the water flow away and wiped my eyes, I couldn't stand of course it was excruciating in the position I was already in and I didn't want to cause any more damage to myself.

'_In a mess once again child, If you didn't have me you'd have been dead a thousand times over,'_

"I know,"

I sighed in aggravation, seems people from my world couldn't stand a chance here unless the lucky stars shone upon them and gave them either a transforming gun with unlimited ammo or a demon. I groaned and barely felt my head hit the forest floor, I fought the darkness back, determined not to fall unconscious just this once, although it was agonising.

God I don't know how missing ninja handle this life style, I've always prided myself on being independent and strong enough to back my words but oh my god I swear I'm not going to make it out of this one! I forced myself into a sitting position and leaned against a tree, at that moment I started laughing, I have no idea why, I wasn't born with sanity so I haven't lost it.

"That's an interesting thing to laugh at,"

I looked up and blinked, a girl who looked to be slightly older than me, maybe by a year or two, was glaring down at me, in her hand was a large sword, with her slender arms I was amazed she could even lift that big ass thing!

'I hope she isn't after a fight,'

'_Yes that would be hard,'_

'ew'

'_You disgust me Kyami,'_

I glared at her and raised my head in a proud manor, though the effort weighed down on me like a ton of bricks.

"Who are you?"

"None of your business, like how it is none of my business to ask why your legs are broken,"

"Well none of your business like how it is none of my business to ask why our legs are broken, can I call you Franky?"

She raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled as pleasantly as I could, she frowned and walked over bending down so her face was in front of mine,

"Why are your legs broken?"

"I went bungee jumping but forgot the cord,"

She raised her eyebrow further and frowned,

"Don't do that you'll get wrinkles!"

I cried out as she grabbed me by the waist and hauled me onto her shoulders, I felt the bile rise to my throat as the pain from my legs heightened to new levels. I coughed and let it all out, she didn't seem to have a problem with me barely missing her as she started walking, the pain just intensified and god forbid, I passed out.

XXX

Tobi's p.o.v

What! I had been so careful, I had been so thorough, I had been so devious no one could have seen through me, yet somehow she knew, the girl knew, had she known all this time? Did she tell anyone else?

I looked down the cliff face to the tops of the trees where she had fallen, she was probably dead after that fall, dead or paralysed. She wouldn't go anywhere, I needed to report to Pein immediately, this changed my plans, I needed to get a better strategy and immediately, we were going to have to act faster than I had hoped.

I turned and began to walk away from the cliff edge, planning to return later, but then something stopped me, probably my caution warned me that if any other ninja found her, I was uncovered, but did it really matter anymore?

I began to leap from rock to rock, slowly descending to the forest, when I landed I looked over to where she would have fallen and blinked, there was blood that led into a near bye bush and small amounts of fur on the trees, it was obvious an animal had dragged her off, but perhaps it was just _too_ obvious, my gut told me that somewhere, somehow she was alive.

It didn't matter anymore though, it was time I got rid of the guise and revealed myself as Madara Uchiha.

XXX

Kyami's P.O.V

I opened my eyes slowly and groaned as I felt my legs throbbing painfully, it was nowhere near as bad as before though and I was extremely thankful for that, I forced myself into a sitting position and looked around, it was a small room with barely any furniture, I lay on one of those beds that was practically a blanket, how do people sleep on these!

"Good morning Kyami-san,"

Then it hit me, that voice was familiar to me and how else would she know my name? I felt my lips curl into what was probably a rather creepy looking cheerful grin and I greeted my dear friend,

"Hi miss piggy!"

**How was it? I hope it was good I've kept you guys waiting for a little while, see ya!**


	18. kuroibara spills the beans

**A/N: This story annoys me so much now I read over it and notice how mary-sueish Kyami really is! But oh well people seem to like the story, when I finish it I might go back and fix it up, add a chapter here, change the scene a bit here, by the way I've decided there shouldn't be pairings, I can't write love stories.**

**Disclaimer: *cry* LEAVE ME ALONE I SWEAR TO GOD I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I'm no longer disclaiming, want a disclaimer? Look at the previous chapters.**

**SPOILERS AHEAD**

**Miss piggy's p.o.v**

I bit back a growl at the nickname this ignorant child had given me, I noticed before I never really paid attention to what she looked like.

I looked now and noticed her messy black locks framing an unhealthily pale face, faint laugh lines were visible on the sides of her eyes that didn't seem as though they'd laughed at all. Her legs were long and well muscled but her upper body was underdeveloped and covered in ugly scars, mainly on her right side. All in all she wasn't hideous, but she wasn't drop dead gorgeous either.

"You know I think you're quite attractive when you have a mask on,"

I growled at the girl and she grinned, I knew now she hadn't betrayed the village, after coming to my senses I had realised it had been a genjutsu, I had to clear things up, either she was naturally annoying and disrespectful or she was still sore about it.

"I liked you better when you were asleep,"

"Yeah I like being in your presence when I'm asleep to, 'cause my eyes are closed,"

I glared at the girl and got up, she opened her mouth, probably for another witty remark when suddenly her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted, I gasped and threw myself down to the floor and checked her vitals, her pulse was way above normal pace, I growled and ran into the other room to grab some medicine and herbs.

Stupid girl.

**XXX**

**Kyami's p.o.v**

I opened my mouth to ask her why she saved me when I felt a strange sensation shoot through my skull and everything went black, and after a second or so I was standing in front of Kuroibara, said demon was glaring down at me in a snobbish way as if I was under her, I probably was.

"sup?"

"Don't treat me as though you are above or equal to me child!"

I frowned at the anger in her voice and the fact for the first time her voice wasn't in my head, or maybe it was? I tried to remember how it worked with Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Listen child,"

Her hissing comment made me lose my train of thought and I looked up, suddenly I couldn't crack a joke, something was up and my curiosity, like every other time, got the best of me.

"I was sitting here pondering, searching through my knowledge when something happened, something you have no business of knowing,"

I was about to protest when she growled and moved her face inches away from mine,

"Do not ask or I leave this containment and you die, I am quite well healed,"

She growled menacingly, I shut my trap and waited patiently,

"I will remain for one reason and one reason only, to you this world is a TV show, to me this world is home, to you it is possible to change the future for the better...or for the worse, I choose not to because I see no point, listen now and listen well, I have no loyalties to you but my old life was so boring, you bring me entertainment, knowing the future and looking how you're changing it makes me think more than I ever have done and through this I gain answers, and answers are my favourite thing,"

She grinned with sickening sadism down upon me and I shuddered, I had always known Kuroibara was evil, dangerous, hazardous to my health but my ignorance or perhaps arrogance made me ignore this fact.

"I'll give you you're own little answer, since being here you are confused, does your family miss you? Well I'll tell you now, every family misses a dead member, ever friend misses a companion deceased,"

I frowned in confusion when it hit me,

"Dead, deceased? Woah, woah, woah! Hang on there, I'm not dead!"

"Perhaps your soul is not but the body you occupied in that world is currently rotting away in a coffin,"

Kuroibara laughed harshly and grinned down at me, there was no humour in her voice,

"I can see a worm or two entering your eyeballs, one more thing you know that blonde boy you seem to be so fond of? Your presence here has drawn attention from a man who would originally have stayed out of any and all affairs, but now he plans to kill him, might want to say goodbye to him soon, and just remember this man is far more powerful than any ninja in this world, no one can take him alone, no kage no Uchiha."

I shrieked and fell to the floor, everything went black again and I was once again in the same room as miss Piggy my head in her hands, I ripped myself away from her and vomited all over her floor. I shook violently and pain wracked my body, she went to pull me back down but it was then I realised something.

During my whole time I have not saved a single person, I failed with Sasuke, I failed with Akatsuki and now I was going to fail with Naruto...wait no, I can't! Of all people I cannot fail with Naruto, thn suddenly I remembered something, Itachi wasn't dead yet.

I had read somewhere that what killed Itachi was a disease caused by the sharingan, something about the power being too much for the wielder and slowly eating them inside out, but if a demons power can be sealed, can this? I cursed myself for not reading into it more but I needed help from a capable ninja, and Itachi was one of the most capable ninja I know about.

I dodged miss Piggy's hand and looked at my legs, due to medical jutsu I knew they were healed, but they were not strong as before, but I didn't care, I leapt to my feet and I ran, I ran and ran and ran, the first place I decided to look for was where he died, I hoped I would make it on time.

As I ran I sped by a strange looking blue man and some guy with very long black hair, I kept running, then I mentally slapped myself, I skidded to a stop and ran back, skidding to a stop a second time, my legs couldn't handle any more and gave out underneath me, I ignored the pain and slowly crossed my legs and pouted looking up at Itachi and WAAAAAAAYYYYY up at Kisame.

"My god you're tall shark boy, where's lava girl?"

Kisame obviously had no idea what I was talking about and then his eyes narrowed into a glare,

"You are no longer a part of Akatsuki I suggest you run before I rip you limb from limb,"

I ignored him and waved my hand in a non-caring manor,

"Yeah that's great Kisame mind giving me a moment to talk to Itachi in private, it's a matter of life and death here and not my life or death 'cause technically I'm already dead and I don't think you'd care about weather or not I live or die anyway,"

This statement obviously confused Kisame, I decided not to look at Itachi knowing he would have the same stoic expression despite probably mildly curious. Kisame growled and grabbed the handle of his sword,

"Why on earth would I leave you alone with him,"

"Because if you haven't noticed Itachi is a bajillion times stronger than me, I also happen to be sitting on the ground and not because it's comfortable either,"

Kisame was about to swing his sword when Itachi's voice split the atmosphere, somehow making it colder, NOW THAT'S TALENT.

"Kisame, let the sword go, I'll listen to her,"

Kisame looked at Itachi in annoyance and put his sword away, he started walking away, I closed my eyes and listened until he was far enough away not to hear our conversation, I checked the area for any more unwelcome ears and despite taking a while, Itachi probably knew what I was doing and waited.

I opened my eyes and grabbed the branch of the tree I had landed in front of and pulled myself to my feet, leaving my weight on my arms, god that hurt, I needed to train my arms more.

"Before we go any further I'm going to tell you one thing and one thing only that I hope will help make you listen to me,"

He was quiet,

"I know you're ill, I know it wasn't you who wanted to destroy your clan, I know Tobi is Madara and I know you're still very much loyal to Konoha and trying to do what's best for your younger brother, who if you ask me can be a real prick at times,"

I added the last part in to try and lighten the mood but somehow the atmosphere just became even heavier, Itachi took a step towards me, grabbed my throat and held me against the tree I had just been using for support.

"Where did you obtain this information?"

His voice was low and menacing and I felt myself shiver, fuck he probably felt it too and knew I was fucking terrified of him.

"If I could b-breath I could tell you the rest,"

His eyes narrowed but he released my throat, but he didn't move, he waited for me to speak, glaring down at me with his sharingan on.

"Oh honestly turn it off, it just hurts you more mate! I am no threat to you, you could probably kill me with a kunai and nothing else if you wanted to!"

He ignored my comment,

"Fine! Look I need your help, someone of great power is coming and he's planning to kill a certain person, this could in turn destroy this whole damn world!"

"These are the consequences?"

I looked down and glared at the ground,

"I don't know, I just don't know anymore, for the first time in my life I haven't got the answers and it's scary to know everyone could die and it could be because you didn't act, I didn't act once and I really regret it, look I won't sugar coat it, I know the future of this world, want to know how? Tough luck I can't tell you,"

His eyes narrowed and his hand twitched, I realised he was about to make another grab for my throat so I quickly pressed on,

"I'll now tell you your future, yes Sasuke will kill you but let me tell you your plans fail miserably, Madara tells Sasuke what _really_ happened that night and Sasuke looks for revenge, he turns on the leaf village,"

It was then that Itachi reacted, he froze, every muscle in his body was tense, he looked down and seemed to be deep in thought, should he trust me? In the end I figured he couldn;t risk me being right, he looked up and his mask was plastered back on his face,

"Why do you need my help?"

"Look to defeat this guy I need more than one powerful ninja, I highly doubt Madara will join my cause because he's an ass hole. But I might be able to get him to spill the beans to Sasuke before you die, I may be able to get a seal expert to help with that little problem of yours, I may not know much about the disease I do know that only people with kekei genkei die from it, I've heard it has something to do with power eating a person from the inside or some shit like that,"

Itachi listened attentively and I went on,

"So if this is the case if a demons power can be sealed, why not a kekei genkei's? If I can get information on the fourth Hokage or even an expert on seals we might have a chance, I need to somehow get Sasuke to fight, he is also strong, I already know some others who will join this cause, if we want to beat this guy we need power and lots of it, look at it from two ways. You join me we might be able to save your life and stop Sasuke from turning on the village, he won't need to avenge you if there's nothing _to_ avenge right? We can also save all of the nations, you in or out?"

Itachi seemed to ponder my proposition for a bit then he looked down at me and nodded, it was barely noticeable but I caught a hint of hesitation in the manouver, it musk suck to know your life's work wasn't going to work at all.

It was then he caught me off guard,

"What did you mean when you said you are 'already dead?'"

I sighed,

"I said technically, I'm breathing if that's what you mean, do you think Kisame will help our cause?"

Itachi noticed my quick subject change but also noticed I made a fair point,

"Perhaps,"

With that he stepped back so I was no longer stuck between a tree and the Sharingan and the red in his eyes disappeared.

"I'll meet you outside Konoha, by then I'll have more information,"

"Hnn,"

**Okay I know not as humorous as I thought it would be but this popped into mind and I had to write it, this is the third or second last chapter the story is almost done! Thank you for reading!**


	19. and so it ends

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! Chickens, that is all. Nah I'm kidding I just want to let you know this is the last chapter, GASP, after this chapter is done I am going to finish all my other stories and start another, as well as this I plan to go back over this story, fix and change it, add an extra chapter or so just to make it better, because at the moment it's rough, mary-sueing and well...not very good.**

**THANKS!: I would like to thank all of my reviewers, for giving me advise, encouragement, criticism and just motivating me to write more, I love you guys and heck I love the flamers too without them I wouldn't have gone back and fixed all my grammar and other such things.**

A purpose is something many a person makes for themselves, I had no control over mine, this experience had changed my life and caught me completely off guard, in the end I realise in a fight I could not stand against an Akatsuki member, an Anbu or heck even Sakura could probably kick my ass.

There's one difference between them and me, experience, I have never fought a strong ninja alone without help and this time would be no different, I had returned to miss. Piggy and she had finished healing my legs, after this I strained them again by running as fast as I could to recruit people to join in this fight. I had managed to get the sand siblings, Itachi, Kisame (surprisingly), many Konoha ninja volunteered but I only accepted the ones I knew could hold their own, the characters from the show.

Around me stood the most unusual range of allies, forced together in a moment of panic by a person none of them could truly trust, I didn't belong here and I had finally accepted that, but I'll be damned if I let any of these people die, they were people after all.

Itachi and Kisame stood stock still off to the side, surrounding me was team Kakashi, Team Asuma without Asuma but I couldn't bear to drop his name, team Kurenai, team Gai, Tsunade, Shizune, three Anbu and Anko, I had not managed to turn Sasuke, despite telling him every damned thing I knew about Itachi's past, I had not swayed the younger Uchiha.

Prick.

It was quiet as we waited, Kuroibara had tipped me off to the position he would arrive, now all there was do was wait and wait and wait and wait.

"Kyami,"

I looked up and saw Naruto walking towards me, a big goofy grin on his face, I smiled back ever so slightly in return.

"Hello kitty,"

He smiled fondly at his old nickname and then his face sobered up,

"Why did you leave Konoha?"

This perked up everyone's interest and I felt eyes and ears on me, I sighed and closed my eyes, I had already screwed up the time line by existing, why the hell not tell them after all these years of secrecy? I admit it's rare I tell a person anything about me, especially not a group of people, but finally I think it was time they knew.

"I don't belong here Naruto, I'm from a whole other world, in this world there are thousands of people who know about you all, in my world you are just a story and originally I did believe this was just a story and I was messing up the time line this is why I left,"

It was dead silent, shocked expressions on their faces and I quickly pushed on,

"But now I realise this isn't a story, I'm not here to enjoy myself and change it around as I please, I realise this is a world, with real people who could get hurt and killed, I want to protect these people and I realise there is not much chance of going home,"

I could swear each and every one of them was tense and planning to pounce on me and send me either to an Asylum or just kill me on the spot but just as they thought it we all sensed chakra. Not just any chakra, this chakra was POWERFUL I had never felt anything like it before, this power dwarfed that of even Kuroibara, and I was terrified of her power, this power dwarfed Itachi who I had found was actually stronger than Kuroibara, something I had come to tease her about very often.

This power was insane and this power _scared _me, I felt like a small child waiting for her very first test results, scared she wouldn't get a good enough result to please her parents. But this situation was so many times worse, this was life threatening, relationship threatening, it threatened my very sanity just waiting as it slowly got closer.

Then finally he walked out of the trees, never had I seen him before, I had thought he would be someone from the show, or Manga, but no I'd never seen him before. His hair was crimson like blood, his lips thin and cruel looking, his eyes hard and flashing, he was wiry and thin but the insane chakra level coming from him immediately squashed the theory of him being weak, he was far from it.

As soon as he appeared the fight started, he leapt at Naruto and I cried out, he was so fast, I leapt in front of Kitty and felt a blade pierce my abdomen, I cried out as he sliced my flesh open, not deep enough to kill but it hurt. Immediately every ninja on site leapt into action attacking, he took out one Anbu on a single sweep of his Kunai, the one he used to cut me open, Itachi appeared and disarmed him, I smiled as I saw the small seal on his shoulder, the one holding his sharingan back, the one I hoped would save his life.

I quickly attacked while he was busy with Itachi but he wasn't stupid, he knew someone would and he was prepared for that someone, I felt a blade slip between my ribs, I didn't scream, in the excitement, the adrenaline, the anger, the fear, I just didn't feel it, and I fell.

That's right, no I didn't do anything to help defeat him, I did not solve everything and magically return to my own world, I just fell to the ground and began hacking up blood, he kicked me away into a tree and threw a Kunai, Tsunade deflected it but I was already dying.

I felt my conscious slip away and my life draining, the blood dribbling down my chin, creating little bubbles as it slid onto my neck and into my hair, this was an overwhelming feeling, taking me over completely, my vision was blurry, and finally the pain set in.

Pain, pain, pain, pain, sharp, tearing, agonizing PAIN! I screamed and began to sob, the tears streaming down my face, no dignified death for the proud little girl, the wanna-be ninja, I was to die bawling like a child, with a kunai dug into my lung. It was hard to breathe so hard, I wasn't held as I died, everyone was too busy fighting and then Naruto saw me and I felt the crackling energy of the Kyuubi coming forth, but it was a dull feeling, and I could barely tell what it was.

"KYAMI!"

Finally I faded, no I did not wake up to see I had fallen asleep, unconscious or had appeared somehow back in my world, I just faded, the life left me and I knew no more.

XXX

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"KYAMI!"

I screamed it at the top of my lungs as I felt the Kyuubi's chakra take control, and as it did I was no longer conscious of what I did, vaguely I could feel my legs move as I rushed the man, faintly I could feel the battle that seemed to go on in slow motion, making it longer than it really was.

This abomination of a man countered my every move, Kyuubi or not, he was powerful and in the end the others realised I was not enough and once again they joined in the battle, Shizune was trying her best to heal Kyami but with the Kyuubi's hearing I knew...her heart was no longer beating, she was beyond return.

It was cruel really, I believe what she had said earlier, she was my friend after all, how horrible must it be to be taken from your home, friends, family into a story you read for entertainment? To train your hardest just to keep up with the people who had been doing this their entire life? To not be able to truly open up to people because you were unsure of the consequences and to finally die alone. It truly hurt to know not only did I not hold her as she died, no one did, it just happened too fast, I could feel tears streaming down my face but I couldn't feel anything as the Kyuubi chakra did everything for me, taking me over and turning me into something I'm not.

When we finally managed to beat him down, using team work and raw power I felt something press against my forehead and the insane chakra began to fade away and I was brought back to my senses. I looked around at the area and saw how much destruction we had truly caused, I could swear we had brought down half the forest.

I looked around and saw the headless body of the man we just fought and defeated, if we had fought him alone from the power I felt from him I knew we would have died there was no doubt about that. This made me wonder, who was he and why had he come, Kyami perhaps could have told us, but she was now dead, I looked over to her and saw a dark aura coming out of her, my mouth gaped open as it formed the shape of some strange demon as soon as it had appeared it bounded away.

This made me remember Kyami herself, I bolted over to her and knelt down by her side, I put a hand to her check, it was cold, her eyes were still half open and I saw those grey eyes, lifeless. I began to shake as the tears fell and I carefully closed her eyes.

There was complete silence, she had meant something to us all, someone to hate, someone to love, but in the end only a few people truly were more than simple acquaintances to her. Well actually, I think it was really only me. I picked her up carefully, she was limp in my eyes and we began the sad journey back to Konoha.

I looked up and saw the sun shining brightly in the sky, unlike for the Hokage it did not weep for her, and I knew for a fact rain was her favourite weather, but nature spared no luxuries. I looked to my right and saw Sakura and she smiled at me, it was just the slightest twitch of her lip but I knew we wouldn't forget the girl I held in my arms, but we would move on, and then it started raining.

**Okay here is the end of my story! I will go back and fix it up but for the most this is the end! I bet you're surprised by my ending! I have never read a story where the main character who appears in the other world actually dies, and when they do they have dramatic deaths and are somehow brought back, this is a change from that and I tried to make the ending bitter-sweet. Thoughts?**


	20. alternate ending

**a/n: So many people disliked how it ended, and I was planning to write an alternate ending anyway.**

Kyami's P.O.V

The battle was arduous, this guy just wouldn't go down, I even flashed my boobs to try and distract him, that didn't distract him but it almost got Naruto killed.

We were losing, everyone had so many injuries already, I frowned, I was exhausted and sweat was dripping off of the tip of my nose and my vision was starting to become blurry, I felt my knees buckle just as a Kunai whizzed over head, it barely missed and as I fell to the ground I felt my vision going black, I heard someone scream my name.

I just couldn't bring myself to full consciousness, at least I wasn't the first to collapse, one of the Anbu was already down and a lot of others were on the verge of it, the only ones still going strong were Itachi, Kisame and Naruto but they were tiring and not fighting as well as before, the man was still going strong, he didn't even slow down in his movement, it was inhuman.

"KYAMI!"

Who's voice was that, it was so familiar, I didn't move as I tried to pick out the voice,

"You killed Kyami! I-I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The last words were strained and croaked, I wasn't dead, what's wrong with them? Then it finally clicked in my now rather slow thinking, that was Naruto...the kunai, he thought I was dead. I felt a massive spike of chakra and I grinned, him thinking me dead is a good thing...we might have a chance now.

My vision faded to black.

XXX

Voices, all mixed together and soft...very soft, but they were voices none the less, I couldn't bring myself to consciousness, it was too hard, too hard for me to do. It seemed to stay that way for a long time, hanging on the verge of consciousness but not able to get that final step across. I don't know how long I stayed like that, time didn't really matter in this state, then suddenly a saw a light, it was very bright and VERY annoying.

I frowned and tried to move towards it, but I was frozen in place, it came closer to ME however and I found myself suddenly trying to shy away from it, but it enveloped me and suddenly I was standing in a grassy field, the breeze was soft and felt very nice but it didn't move my hair, nor my clothes...wait...I WASN;T WEARING CLOTHES AND I WAS FREAKING SEE THROGUH, WHAT THE HELL!

I looked down at my frail form, covered in old scars, ribs showing a bit too much and pale as shit. I frowned, such an unattractive body, this world is the reason it was like this, I used to have baby fat damned it!

I frowned and looked around, doing my best to cover myself, but I was translucent, it didn't work very well, I soon gave up and just started looking around. I was surrounded by trees, but standing next to a river, I looked around with wide eyes, where was I? Then I saw the statues and I knew...the valley where Sasuke and Naruto had their battle, the valley of the end.

Then something else clicked, that one word in the name 'end' it was the end of my journey and it was why I was seeing it now, I was being called home and somewhere here was where my journey ended, I had indirectly saved the Narutoverse, I didn't kill the evil, Naruto did, but the fact is that it was gone, the threat I brought to this world was gone and now I had to go too.

I felt tears slide down my face, spirit or not I could still cry, it started to go black again but this time I didn't hang on the verge of consciousness, I woke up and was blinded by white light.

"MOTHER F..."

"KYAMI!"

I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds before slowly and hesitantly opening them, they were met with bright blue eyes,

"You're okay!"

I frowned,

"How long have I been out?"

"A week,"

"A WHOLE WEEK!"

That woke me up, I looked around in a panicked manner and sat up, I hissed as my muscles protested loudly.

"Hey Kyami you shouldn't move too much, a lot of your muscles are ripped and your body really needs to heal properly this time, some of your old scars opened up and granny Tsunade really had her hands full fixing you up."

I smiled at Naruto,

"Okay Kit,"

I gave him a hug and he left, telling me he had to spread the news, as he left the room I put my pillows in a way I could sit up and watch the room, I dislike being confined to a room for long periods of time. Just then the door slowly turned and in walked...Itachi, I felt my eyes widen as he walked over and stared down at me with that same emotionless mask.

"The village decided, they believe the massacre wasn't my fault and have recorded each time I leaked information from the organisation while on the run, I'm working for the village again and Tsunade-sama is busy looking for a cure, your seal helps but it only slows it down, and Sasuke has come back to Konoha,"

WOAH! That was the most the Uchiha has ever said to me ever! Probably the most he's ever said to anyone, I felt privileged !

I smiled at him,

"Well congratulations Itachi,"

It was quiet for a while, it began to get kind of awkward so I began to look at my nails, they had grown in my week of unconsciousness so I began to bite them off.

"Thank you,"

I looked up and was about to automatically reply with 'you're welcome' when Itachi moved out of the room, I was left sitting there in shock.

XXX

I cursed quietly as I struggled to pull my old clothes on, believe it or not I kept the clothes I came here in, I found them in the apartment I had stayed in, they were quite baggy on me and I then realised just how poor of a condition my body was in, I would have to return home like this.

I shouldered my bag, it was very light, I wasn't taking much, it would take a little while to get to the valley of the end so I had some rice balls, about three, and a bottle of water. I also decided to keep a few souvenirs, my sword of course, a kunai and a shuriken and a copy of one of Jiraia's books, because I've always been curious.

I also had my photo of me with team seven, and a photo I took while in Akatsuki, Tobi and I had our arms around each others shoulders making peace signs and my grinning widely, Deidara just had an annoyed look on his face. I felt tears begin to slide down my face, so many people had died, I'd made so many friends. I wrote a note saying,

_To whom it may concern_

_Retiring at the valley of the end, tell my wife she's hot,_

_Love Kyami xoxoxoxoxo_

I grinned, I had no wife but it just seemed to fit in so well there! I made one final check of the house, it was empty, I had sold all of my furniture and gave the money to random civilians telling them I was moving and didn't need all the money, it really made their days.

I left and shut the door, leaving the key in the lock and sticking the note to the door, I began to walk down the hall, down the stairs and into the lonely streets of Konoha. The moon was half full and I pumped chakra into my legs, leaping over the wall and disappearing into the forest, I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and began to run faster, and didn't stop for a long time.

XXX

I was very close to the valley now and I knew no shinobi had any chance of catching up to me because it was a few days before I reached it, mainly because I'm not at full strength and for the first time ever I didn't cheat and ask Kuroibara for help.

'_well done child, I shall part ways with you at the valley, for I am the only thing anchoring you to this world now,'_

Normally I would have bombarded the demon with a million questions but for once, I felt content, I didn't feel nervous at the thought of leaving, though I did feel regret and sadness, I didn't to leave...not after all the things that have happened, but I had to, I didn't belong in this world and I knew it.

I stopped for a break and leaned against a tree, pulling out my water bottle and taking a sip, then there was a rustling in the bushes, I froze and got into a fighting stance, it probably looked ridiculous because I didn't put my water bottle away.

I felt my eyes widen as someone walked out from between two large bushes, slightly taller than I, blonde hair in a pony tail and blue-green eyes...

"DEI-DEI!"

I shrieked and tackled him in a hug, he wasn't expecting this of course, he probably hadn't realised it was me,

"I thought you were dead!"

He snorted,

"Do you think I'm that stupid un? It was a clone, I'm not going to make the same idiot mistake twice un,"

I smiled at him,

"I'm leaving,"

It was short, sweet and to the point, he looked at me and frowned,

"You've already left Akatsuki and you village,"

I nodded,

"Yeah but this time I'm leaving this world,"

I said it in a very casual way but I felt my throat constricting, his eyes widened and he obviously took it as 'I'm dying,' I grinned my usual wolfish grin.

"So this is goodbye my little blondie,"

"It's not contagious is it un?"

I raised an eyebrow,

"I'm not diseased if that's what your thinking,"

A light smirk tugged at the corner of his lip,

"Then let me say goodbye un,"

And he pressed his lips against mine, my eyes widened but slowly I let them close, and pressed my lips back against his. He pulled me close and broke off, I leaned my head against his chest,

"Well...I now know something about you Deidara,"

"Hmm?"

"You're a terrible kisser,"

He glared at me and I laughed, I leaned forward gave him a peck on the cheek and broke away from his hold, I leapt into a tree and said,

"Bye sexy,"

I winked and began running, it was the final stretch and I needed to get there, after the final hour of running I slowed to a stop and found myself standing in the exact place I had stood in my vision,

'_this is where we part,'_

I smiled, perhaps Madara wasn't dead yet and wars were still on-going but it wasn't my battle any more, my battle had already been won and my conscious put at rest, it was over for me here, I felt a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me and excruciating pain, but still, through the haze the pain created, I was content.

XXX

I growled as another annoying light pierced my eyelids and invaded my vision,

"WHY DOES LIGHT HATE LETTING ME SLEEP!"

"Oi over here!"

I frowned and sat up, and my eyes widened, two police officers walked over to me and pulled me to my feet,

"Hey isn't this that girl who went missing three years ago! Kyami something?"

The other officer's eyes widened,

"You have a lot of explaining to do girl,"

I smiled,

"I'm sorry sir, who am I?"

The officers led me away, and I smiled as I felt the final traces from that world fall away, I was home again.

**There is the alternate ending! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
